Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Distortion of Dimensions
by silvernet
Summary: What if Yuya had a twin sister? Sakaki Yukari, or just Yuka, is Yuya's twin sister! As she makes her way to the Dueling Arena to watch her brother's duel against the Action Duel Champion, Strong Ishijima, she discovers Yuya's new ability… and everything starts to change.
1. Pendulum duelist of Stars and Time

Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Distortion of Dimensions

Chapter 1: Swing into Action, Pendulum duelist of Stars and Time, _Sakaki Yuya_

"Ha… Ha…" I breathed heavily as I gently brushed aside the people who were talking in front of the duel arena. I was in a hurry to see my brother's duel. I had finally seen light at the end of the hallway, quickly approaching the duel arena. When I had gotten to the Duel Arena, my legs began to feel weak and my body drifted forward. "Ha…!" I breathed hard and desperately grabbed onto the handlebar with my right hand. "S-Sorry I'm late…" I breathed heavily as I slowly looked up to my right to see Shuzo, with a shocked expression on his face as he looked forward. "Shuzo-san…?" I called out to him. I then looked back curiously to Yuzu, Gon, and Mom. Yuzu and Gon looked past me with wide eyes, and Mom looked serious. _What happened?_ I slowly looked forward and my eyes started to widen in shock.

 _I didn't even have to ask._

"W-What…?" I watched in astonishment. "Yuya's cards are… shining?" My eyes widened as three of his cards started to rewrite their selves so that they were now a tan and green color. "What's going on…?"

Yuya's expression became serious as he held two cards in front of him within his right hand. "I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" Yuya shouted. He placed his 'pendulum' cards on the opposite ends of his duel disk, and the word 'PENDULUM' then showed across the middle of his duel disk.

Stargazer and Timegazer Magician slowly ascended from ground and now appeared high within the air, with an actual pendulum slowly rotating in between the two monsters that remained in place within a clear blue pillar of light. The scale number of a monster appeared below them, within the blue light.

"Now I can simultaneously summon monsters between the levels of 2 and 7!" Yuya shouted.

"Eh!?" I was shocked. "How is that possible!?"

"What's happening!?" Strong Ishijima questioned. A tense expression showed on his face. The Pendulum slowly swung side to side, enclosing on a magician each time.

"Swing, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum summon! Come forth, my monster servants!" Yuya commanded as he raised his right palm up towards what seemed like some kind of star show behind a blue circle of circulating pendulums, in between the floating magicians. Three lights then appeared from a portal above head, within the blue circle, with the colors blue, green, and orange coming out of the portal, respectively. Each light represented one monster, which Yuya then began to call, or not… douchebag.

"What…" Yuzu started.

"Exactly…" Gon continued.

"Is this?" I finished, as I stared down in shock. _Father… just what exactly did you give to Yuya?_

Afterwards, Yuya managed to beat Strong Ishijima, much to my surprise, and probably to everyone else's too. I mean, look at how shocked everyone seemed. Afterwards, the arena shook in surprise, allowing me to smile in relief. " _Yuya, congratulations..._ " Yuya looked around with a relieved smile. Then, _Nico Smiley_ came over and grabbed his right head, surprising Yuya. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw that.

"Bravo! Excellent! Congratulations!" Nico Smiley complimented. "It was a splendid victory, Yuya-kun! Could you introduce that fascinating summoning method that granted you victory?" Nico pleaded with joy. Yuya looked at him, confused.

"Eh? Summoning Method?" His dumbfounded response caused Yuzu and the gang to fall back in a comedic manner as I face-palmed myself.

"No wonder he called his monsters his 'servants'…" I commented.

It was now sometime around the afternoon, and the others had just finished welcoming Tatsuya-kun, a young kid who was inspired by Yuya and wants to join the You show Duel School!

"Welcome, Tatsuya-kun." I greeted him with a smile, after I came back from shopping.

"Mm. It's nice to meet you, Yukari-san!" Tatsuya greeted me.

"Just call me Yuka or Yukari." I replied casually.

"Yes, Yukari onee-chan!"

"Hehehe… I guess that works." I replied while nervously scratching my right cheek. Futoshi then grabbed onto Tatsuya's left shoulder from his right side.

"We're your fans too!" Futoshi commented. Ayu walked over cheerfully to Futoshi's left.

"From here on out! Right, Tatsuya-kun?" Ayu smiled.

"Right!" Tatsuya nodded.

"And with that, we have a new member for the You Show Duel School!" Futoshi cheered as he pumped his right fist. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Eh!? You're gonna enter!? For real!? Alright!" Shuzo suddenly shouted from behind and joined the group.

"Guess an Entertainer can't disappoint his fan, huh?" Yuya questioned as he slowly moved his goggles off his eyes and smiled brightly. Yuzu turned to face Yuya and handed him his deck, which he gladly accepted. He looked down at his deck with a determined expression. "I'm definitely going to master this Pendulum summoning…! Yuzu, Gongenzaka, and Yuka! Take me on!"

"Sure!" We answered cheerfully.

 _Author's Note_ : And that's that! I hope you all liked this story! If you did, please review and tell me what you expect to see next! I just had to get this idea out before I started to get busy. XD Anyways, thanks for reading! This is one of the shorter stories I've written, but I hope it goes far! ^^


	2. An aspiring apprentice?

Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Distortion of Dimensions

Chapter 2: An aspiring apprentice!? _Shiuin Sora's_ peculiar pursuit!

 _Author's Note_ : _Hello everyone! I'm back with this story again! Before I start the chapter, I'd like to write down a description of Yuka's appearance:_

Yukari is a young teenage girl with crimson eyes, with long orange hair flowing down to her waist. She keeps a hold onto a necklace with a blue diamond hanging from it, which is a gift from her father before he disappeared.

Like Yuzu, the two being BFs, Yukari wears a sleeveless shirt, with the left and right sides of her shirt being colored grey, and other two sides are colored white. She wears a skirt, 3 inches above knee length, with the color scheme being exactly the same to her shirt to make them seem connected. On colder days, she tends to wear a long orange-sleeved shirt made of wool or polyester, and typically wears wool/cotton pants. She sleeps whenever she wants. Her favorite pajamas are usually the ones with space crafts or white stars on it. XD

Yukari has a silver belt around her waist, which holds two deck cases (one on both sides). Her shoes have a general black color with silver outlining its contour, which have hints of metal within its interior. The reason to why, nobody knows. She will sometimes put on a white jacket in order to prevent perverted stares.

 _Now then, without further ado…_ _**Story start!**_

* * *

"So…" I mumbled, sat across Yuya at a round table within the _You Show_ Duel School. My right elbow rested against the table and my cheek rested in my palm as I looked down, annoyed. "Based on my assumptions, Pendulum monsters must be placed in a 'Pendulum Zone' as scales, which then allows you to summon monsters in between their scales." Yuya then looked up to me curiously.

"Eh? How did you-"

"It was pretty obvious!" I shouted in frustration as I looked straight into his eyes and banged my right fist against the table. Yuya winced in surprise as he looked down. He then looked up curiously. "Yuka?"

"I went to see you and Yuzu after you guys left school, only to see that you were talking to some suspicious guy and leaving the kids unprotected! I EVEN walked up to you and told you to not trust that guy on his words, yet you guys went with him anyways!"

"Sorry, sorry. He had the LDS' center stage already reserved, and the kids really wanted to see my Pendulum summoning and the stage, so…" Yuya waved his hands in front of him as he slowly looked down to his right, feeling guilty. I then sighed with closed eyes. Afterwards, I looked back up to Yuya.

"Well, it's a good thing I put so much faith into you, Yuya."

"Eh?" He looked up to me, surprised by my words. I smiled warmly.

"Though we may have been born only a few seconds apart, you were the first one to come out, and you do hold a lot of responsibility." As I talked I slowly looked down to Yuya's pendulum. Yuya's eyes slowly widened as he realized what I was talking about. He frowned as he looked at me.

"Yuka…" I looked up and smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not envious. It's just that, I kind of wished I got to know Dad a little bit more." I then smiled in nostalgia as I remember my past experiences. "Back when I was younger, I played the Piano for my 1st grade class, and Mom would always take me to dancing sessions, where I would learn how to dance before then going to a Dancing competition once. Ever since, I've been practicing the Piano, learning how to express a variety of emotions which humans cannot describe through facial expressions, and I've learned how to express the several types of dances and their nature… It was really fun." I admitted. Yuya frowned with determination showing on his face as he grasped onto his Pendulum within his right hand.

"Yuka, I promise you, I'll become a great Entermate duelist like Dad! Then…" Yuya smiled warmly at me. "I'll be waiting for you!" I returned a smile as I listened to his enthusiasm. I then nodded happily.

"Mhm! Wait for me, okay?"

* * *

"So… who is this?" I asked. Me and Yuya were currently sitting at the dining table at home, with Mom smiling cheerfully as she looked down to the kid who sat across Yuya, eating pancakes cheerfully. "And he's genuinely mistaken Mom for Yuya's sister…" Yuya looked over to me, frowning as he felt guilt.

"Sorry, Yuka, this is some random person Mom picked up." Yuya apologized. I raised my right hand to avoid any more apologies.

"But isn't this kid your apprentice?" Mom asked as she smiled over to the kid.

"No!" Yuya shouted as he banged the table with his fists, in slight anger.

"Huh!?" The kid exclaimed his surprise; sounded kind of phony to me. Yuya then got up from his seat slightly.

"It's not 'Huh!?'!" Yuya contemplated. He then sat back down and looked my way as he closed his eyes and rested his right cheek on his palm, with his elbow against the table. I couldn't help but look over curiously as I placed a piece of pancake into my mouth, using my fork. "Sheesh, not only do you go and say things like that to get in my house," Yuya saying 'My house' made me glare at him, "now you're eating breakfast here!" My anger slowly subsided as he made a good point.

"It's not that big of a deal! Besides, your sister's pancakes are delicious!" The kid exclaimed as he looked over and smiled at the Mom. For some reason, that irritated me, and he was still getting it wrong!

"Huh? Sister!?" Mom reacted, genuinely surprised as she gently hit her palms against the table.

"Oh? Did I get it wrong?" The kid wondered. Yes, you got it wrong, _in so many levels._ "I'm sorry." The kid bowed his head, eyes closed. "You looked so young and beautiful, I was certain you were teacher's sister." The kid explained. Suddenly, Mom's face showered with joy and everything around her sparkled. _Too bright…_

"Oh my!" Mom said in joy as she moved back and her fingers entwined in front of her left shoulder, in a lovely manner as her eyes closed. "Calling me young and beautiful, you're quite an honest kid!" Mom complimented. She slowly moved over to grab Yuya's plate. "If you like them that much, go on and have some more!" She then moved Yuya's plate to the kid causing Yuya to look at her, flustered as he raised his fists in frustration.

"Wait mom, that's my-!"

"Thank you, Onee-san!" The kid interrupted.

"Eat every bit of it!" Mom spoke in utter joy. _Ugh, it disgusted me…_

"Yes ma'am!"

"By the way…" Mom then made way around the table, to me, causing me to look up at her curiously as she placed her right hand on my left shoulder. "As the kid chewed on some Pancake, with a fork still held in his mouth, he looked over to me curiously. "This is Yuya's real sister!" Mom expressed cheerfully. The kid had finished chewing his pancake before moving his fork out his mouth, and then he stared at me curiously for a few seconds. He then smiled.

"I'm _Shiuin Sora_! Nice to meet you, Yukari!" I smiled in return and nodded.

"You too, Sora!"

It was now after school, and I decided to pay a visit to _You show Duel School_. To my surprise, Sora was eagerly waiting there for Yuya to arrive. And then… The elevator opened, showing Yuya with a cheerful expression on his face and eyes closed as he stuck out his left palm. "Ladies and Gentleman!" He began speaking. "The fun and bright entertainer, _Sakaki yuya_ has arri-!" He bowed before opening his eyes and looking forward, stopping mid-sentence.

"Ah! Teacher!" Sora cheered as he got up from his seat and stretched his arms out happily.

"Duagh!" Yuya made this weird sound as he fell forward. He then kneeled on the ground and reached out towards the table. Afterwards, he looked up at Sora who smiled down at Yuya. "You-! Here too!?" Yuya questioned.

"Yuya nii-chan, you're late!" Futoshi commented.

"That's right, you kept your apprentice waiting!" Ayu mentioned.

"Eh? Well, uh…" Yuya was confused. Then, Shuzo grabbed his shirt collar and tugged him up from behind. He then placed his right arm around Yuya's shoulder and looked down to him with a weird smirk.

"Yuya!" He started. "Since he's your apprentice, he'll be enrolling at this school, right? Right, right, right!?" Shuzo asked eagerly. Yuya gently pushed him away.

"I keep telling you guys, he's not my apprentice!" Yuya complained.

"Teacher, let's duel!" Sora said cheerfully as he walked in front of the table. "And then, you can show me Pendulum summoning!" Sora cheered. His eyes then closed with fists pumped near his shoulders. "It's so cool when you pull it off and then monsters show up like schoom! I'm really looking forward to dueling with you, teacher!"

"Why do I have to duel you?" Yuya questioned, with his right fist raised.

"Eh? We can't?" Sora then looked down sadly, fists still pumped. "Teacher, you won't… you won't duel me?" Sora asked sweetly, causing everyone else besides me and Yuya to utterly adore him; a cute _trap_ for someone like _Sora_.

"I feel sorry for him, Yuya nii-chan!" Ayu shouted.

"Give him a duel!" Futoshi almost pleaded.

"Huh!?" Yuya questioned their reactions.

"Sure. Just once is fine, isn't it?" Yuzu agreed, a slight blushing smile on her face. Shuzo then looked at Yuya, with a determined expression as he raised his right fist.

"Yuya!" Yuya looked to his side, in shock. "I don't remember training you to be a duelist that runs away from a challenge!"

"Teacher!" Sora called out, causing everyone to curiously look at him as he now had some adorable cute expression on his face. _Oh god, it was too cute…_ "Duel with me…!" He asked sweetly. How could _anyone_ refuse?

"Even if you look at me like that, no means no!" Oh, I know that as soon as Yuya says that, he's as gullible as any loving parent.

"Mhm!" Sora moaned weirdly, intensifying his cuteness level.

"Ugh!" Yuya made a weak noise before looking down in defeat, with eyes closed. "Agh!" He sighed depressingly before opening his left eye to look at Sora as he brought his left hand behind his back. "Fine then! I'll duel you!"

"Alright!" Sora raised his right arm and cheered.

"But!"

"Huh?"

"If I beat you, no more following me around!" Yuya demanded. "Also, no more of this apprentice and teacher stuff either! Got it!?"

"Yeah!" Sora replied cheerfully. "So If I win, I can become your apprentice, call you teacher and follow you around, right?"

"Eh…?" Yuya looked at him, startled. Of course, there were a lot of better things Sora could have asked for, but something tells me he didn't get Yuya's point anyway so it doesn't even matter. I sighed with eyes closed when I realized that.

Within the dueling room, the duel went along smoothly. What I was surprised about was that Pendulum monsters are destroyed and sent face-up to the extra deck rather than being sent to the graveyard.

Yuya had won, and the action field around the two duelists slowly started to fade. Sora was sitting down with his legs out and arms behind his back as he looked down sadly. Yuya slowly started to walk to him and then stopped at a good distance in front. "You remember your promise right!?" Yuya asked cheerfully. Though I did feel slightly sorry for Sora, a win is a win. I couldn't help but smile at Yuya's great victory. "Since I won, I can't make you my apprenti-"

"Huehuehue! Dueling with you was cool! Really cool, Yuya!" Sora exclaimed as he excitedly got up to his feet.

"Huh?" Yuya questioned as he then glared at Sora. "And why are you using my first name?"

"I can't be your apprentice right? So I'll be your friend!" _I knew it…_ "If we're friends, I can call you by your first name, right?" _That is NOT how friendship works…_

"Huh!? Don't just-!"

"Oh, I see now! You're friends now!" Shuzo interrupted Yuya as he ran towards him. He then placed his hands on Yuya's and Sora's shoulders. "Students of Duel School are equal!" Shuzo then grabbed both of Sora's shoulders. "So how about it? Will you be joining our duel school?"

"Yeah! This place is way more interesting than LDS anyways!" Sora replied enthusiastically. Shuzo then pumped up his right fist.

"Alright! Then I'll go get the paperwork!" Shuzo cheered as he then ran towards the door.

"But if you're not an LDS student, where did you learn how to fusion summon?" Yuya commented. Sora then smiled weirdly.

"Heh? Fusion? Where I lived, it was common to use fusion summoning!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's normal!? Where's that!?" Yuya wondered. "Overseas?"

"Who cares about that? We're friends now!" Sora exclaimed.

"What kind of reason is that?" Yuya wondered. I couldn't help but laugh at their conversation. "Besides, I don't remember saying you were my-" Sora then placed his left hand on Yuya's right shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Yuya." Sora greeted.

"Aargh!" Yuya shouted, enraged before turning to face Sora and running after him. "There you go again! Deciding on your own! I won't accept this!"

"Ah, that's right." Sora thought aloud. He suddenly stopped in front of me, much to my surprise. He turned right to face me as he smiled. "Nice to meet you, Yukari." I then smiled, nodding in response.

"Nice to meet you, Sora." We then shook hands. As I held his hand, I could feel a warmness, a loneliness, and… a darkness? My last thought had startled me. As our hands moved away, I looked down at my open palm, in shock. _Why did I feel that way…?_ I then slowly looked up to Sora who looked up cheerfully before running away again.

"Wait, you…!" Yuya shouted. "Ah…" He then slowly stopped, and then turned to face me, startling me once more. He then smiled in relief. "Yukari… There's a card I want you to have. Take it." Yuya held out a card in his left hand. I looked down to it curiously. Slowly, my eyes widened. It was an effect monster, and a really precious one; I could feel it; it felt precious to me and Yuya, though this was our first meeting. "This is… the card Dad wanted to give you, just the day before he disappeared. He told me to hold on to it until you were ready." My eyes widened as I listened to _Yuya's_ words.

" _Sapphire-Eyed Pegasus, Asurale_ …" I mumbled its name as my eyes were drawn to its art. "It's beautiful…" I mumbled. I then looked forward and smiled at Yuya as he smiled at me. Tears started to flow down my cheeks, but I resisted the urge to cry out loud. "Thank you, Yuya. But, why now?" I wondered.

"I've matured through Pendulum, and yet even without it… you're still trying to catch up to me. I admire your spirit and I know you will be able to go far with mom, dad and me supporting you!" Yuya encouraged me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't forget about us!" Yuzu smiled at me as she pumped up her right fist. I looked over to her and nodded.

"Mhm! Thanks… everyone…" I then looked down to my card once more before looking forward, towards everyone. "I've decided… I will transfer to LDS!" I declared boldly.

"Eh?" Yuya looked at me confused.

"Eh?" The others then looked at me, in a state of shock.

"EHHHHHHH!?" They let out a surprised voice, making me giggle. I then looked into the distance, with determination as I smiled bravely.

 _Surely… I will be able to catch up to Yuya & Father! With this card!_

 _Author's Note_ : And that's that! If anyone's thinking that this will just be the Arc-V original story being written out, you're wrong! This story will indeed have its own plot, which will tie into Arc-V's anime plot! Why didn't I give _Yuka_ a pony or unicorn for her ace monster? Well… why do you want to know? XD Is it wrong to have such an obsession with Pegasus'? Bleh, is this word even plural?

Anyways, if you liked this story, be sure to review, favorite and/or follow! Reviews would definitely help this story grow!


	3. Duelist of Elegance and Pride

Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Distortion of Dimensions

Chapter 3: Swivel onto the battlefield, duelist of Elegance and Pride, _Sakaki Yukari_

 _Author's Note_ : First thing's first, I like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and/or followed my story. Thank you all so much! I like to write a whole chapter when I can envision it, and this was originally planned to be released two days ago.

Just have to mention that there will be an Action Duel in this chapter, however I forgot the addition of action cards so you'll have to ignore that. My apologies.

XD Well, anyways, I know you all hate a long author note so I'll end it here!

 _And now… without further ado…_

 _ **Story start!**_

* * *

"Come out, my monsters!" Yuya shouted as he raised his left hands up towards a spectacle of stars and looked forward. Suddenly, a white portal opened within a blue ring above, and then three different lights descended onto the action field, which was the forest, where Yuya was currently dueling Strong Ishijima. Yuya then proceeded to call the name of his monsters. "Entermate Whip Viper, Entermate Sword fish, and the star of the show, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Yukari watched in joy, standing behind the guardrail, near the bleachers. Yuya jumped onto Odd-Eyes, holding onto its horns as he smiled cheerfully. His cheerfulness always made Yukari happy, and she would always support his dream. But then… _What was her dream?_

Suddenly, the image in front of her started to shatter like huge glass shards, shocking her as she slowly started to feel fear. Everything around her, in front of her, was all black. Slowly a blue flame ascended from a transparent liquid on the ground, which vibrated like a single droplet dropping into a puddle of water. Then, as the flames slowly split open and descended into the ground, a silhouette formed; its human traits slowly started to form. Yukari's eyes widen in shock as she stared at the figure, in utter disbelief, with her mouth gaped open. In front of her was a boy around her age, 14.

He had blue hair which spiked to his left, with bits of his hair staying straight, and another part of his hair sticking out in front like a boomerang facing downwards. He bears a white school uniform, similar to a British Aristocracy uniform, with dark blue outlining the left and right portion of the shirt's torso. He wore long white pants, which were a part of the school uniform. The school logo was on the left of his shirt, over his chest area, LDS.

The boy smirked viciously. The boy reminded Yukari of Yuya; they were so similar, and yet… they were completely different. Yukari called out, "Yuki…" Then, a blue flame rushed up towards Yukari. She moved her left arm up in a defensive manner as the flames slowly started to engulf her entire body. She screamed, "HYAAAHHH!"

* * *

*Yukari's perspective*

"HAH!" I breathed out heavily. "Hah… Hah… Hah…" My rapid beating and my breathing slowly returned to a normal pace. I pushed against the long pillow under my head to get comfy as I looked up at the dark ceiling above me, lit only by the small amount of moonlight shining down from the fair sized window up to my left. I felt something rough yet soft atop of me; it was a blanket, resting up to my shoulders as I was lying on top of a bed. My face felt hot, as if it was burning in some kind of furnace, and those things are REALLY hot. "Hugh…" I sighed. Slowly, I sat up and let the blanket drop over my crossed legs. I looked down in deep thought as my fists clenched onto the bed sheet. I frowned as I remembered the dream I had… or a nightmare, to be precise. "Yuki…" I muttered his name. Just yesterday I met him, _Kasaya Yuki_ , and I'm afraid of him…

* * *

"Hm, hm hm~" Yukari hummed happily as she adjusted the bowtie on her white buttoned shirt. She stood in front of a mirror within her room. The sun beamed down from the window up to her right, but she didn't mind the glare at all. She felt so happy after all! She wasn't going to let the sun beat her down!

*Knock knock*

"Huh?" Yukari looked over curiously to her left, at the white door with a rotating doorknob.

"Yukari, are you there?" Yukari heard a familiar voice. It was _Yuya_. "I'm coming in, okay?" He sounded worried.

*Yukari's perspective*

I smiled as I had just finished putting on my LDS white blazer on top of the white interior shirt. The blazer had fair sized blue stripes running down from the front of the shirt sleeves, which ran down to my waist. My skirt was white with a blue stripe going down on both sides, complementing the shirt uniform. I then brightly looked over to the door. _For today, I have to be here for him!_ "Come in, nii-san." I spoke warmly.

"Nii-san?" I heard Yuya mutter behind the door before he slowly opened it, with his eyes stuck to the ground. He was so adorable! He looked up slowly. I grinned when I noticed his mouth gaped opened as he stared at me in amazement. "Wow… It looks nice on you." He complimented. I smiled.

"Thanks." I nodded in acknowledge as I bowed, lifting up my skirt slightly and moving my right leg across. When I got back up, I curiously noticed Yuya looking at me, worried.

"Yuka, are you sure about going to LDS?" Yuya asked with a wavering voice. "You're… an important friend to me, Yuka, and before that, you're my sister." Yuya spoke seriously. I was caught off in surprise by his change in demeanor. I looked at him, determined as he was.

"Nii-san, the reason I want to go to LDS… is to discover new things and to learn about other people and their emotions as they duel. Here at _You Show_ and at Gongenzaka's dojo…" I smiled sadly as I looked down. "You all have your own way of dueling, your own way of showing affection." I looked forward seriously. "But, I'm different. I want to duel and get to know everyone, and at the same time… I want to know why they duel that way."

"Yuka…"

"My duel style is all about having fun through understanding your opponent; a little different from yours and Dad. Sure there will be a lot of problems… but I want everyone to understand this, that several duel styles can play together, and one will be able to enjoy that!" I exclaimed joyously as I smiled at Yuya. He smiled in return.

"Yukari… You've grown." Yuya said in satisfactory. He then frowned as he walked over to my bed and sat at the side, with his hands entwined between his legs.

"Will I be able to do it? Can I become a great Entermate duelist like Dad?" Yuya looked down with several mixed emotions. "What if everyone doesn't get the message? If I become treated like a coward, Dad will…"

"Ha…" I sighed, cutting Yuya's thoughts off, causing him to look up at me, startled. I closed my eyes. "Is that what you're worried about, you pipsqueak?"

"Wha!?" Yuya's eyes furrowed as his raised his left fist, in slight frustration. I grinned sheepishly as I looked down at him. "I'm worried about you!" He shouted.

"What's that, pipsqueak? I couldn't hear you." I pretended to ignore him, crossing my arms and closing my eyes.

"Besides, you haven't called me pipsqueak since fir-"I lunged towards him and gave him a hug. He stopped mid-sentence, in surprise. "Y-Yuka…?"

"Stupid _brother_ , I'm here for you…" I assured Yuya. "Listen Yuya, not everyone will agree with your way of dueling. There will even be some dickheads who will call your dueling style some kind of self-satisfaction. But you know what? It's fine… So long as you keep doing what you believe is right, your cards… everyone will start to understand you. That's why, stay strong Yuya. You can do this without me." I encouraged him.

"What are you saying… You're the one who made me understand Dad's message, and the one who's supported me all this time." I grabbed onto Yuya's shoulders, moving him away slightly so that we were at eye level, staring straight at one another as I smiled warmly.

"Don't worry. Have faith in yourself." I then grinned mischievously. "Or, do you want me to tell Yuzu that in 1st grade you almost pe-""

"UAAHHH!" Yuya suddenly waved his hands quickly in front of my mouth as his face flushed red. I laughed as he puffed up his cheeks cutely. Geez, he was such a cutie!

"Hahaha!" I couldn't help but laugh. I smiled as I looked at Yuya, who looked at me curiously. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, it's alright to make mistakes, even if people laugh at you. Along the way, you will surely meet those who will accept you and understand your view. Look at Sora, because of you, he feels much more at home than he would have at LDS, and you two were able to have fun, which is what matters the most!" Yuya smiled as he thought about Sora. "That's why Yuya, just keep doing what you believe is right, and have faith in your own abilities. Don't be going all emo on me within the next few episodes of your life." Yuya smiled and nodded in response. I smiled in relief as I rested my forehead against his; we always did this when we young; I missed this feeling… "Remember Yuya, everyone will surely be able to understand you, and I'm your twin sister, I'll always be here for you, even if we're no longer in the same dimension." Our bond was stronger than anything else, and no one was replaceable in our lives.

"Hehe..." Yuya laughed weakly. "That's strange. Even though I'm supposed to be the responsible one here… I fail as the 'older' brother." I then smiled in relief.

"That's not true…" Yuya probably didn't remember this, but one day he protected me from a group of bullies, with arms wide out as I sat hopelessly near a playground dome. It might have not been significant to Yuya, but he was the one to make me understand that humans can be different, yet they can still understand one another, because after that event, Yuya became dueling friends with the bullies. Even though he's usually a cheeky _squeaky little pipsqueak_ , I'll never forget his courage that day…

*Knock knock*

"Huh?" Yuya and I curiously looked over to the door.

"AWW YEAH!" An all too familiar voice shouted. It was _Shuzo_. "Yuka, congratulations on passing the LDS entrance exam!" Shuzo congratulated me, with a long decorated paper stretched out in between his hands, which said: Congratulations, Yuka!

Me and Yuya stood up, staring curiously at everyone. I laughed as I noticed the cutely drawn faces of everyone in _You show duel school_ , and even Gongenzaka was drawn cutely… I smiled as I looked up to everyone at the door. Yuzu, Sora, Tatsuya-kun, Futoshi, Ayu, Shuzo, and Gongenzaka. "Everyone… Thank you."

"Yuka." I looked over to my left as Yuya called my name. We smiled at one another. "This is your party. Celebrate as much as you like, and if you have any requests, ask right away!" Yuya exclaimed cheerfully. I nodded.

"In that case…" I spoke up.

"Oh? What is it!?" Sora took out his lollipop as he waited patiently for me to continue, which made me giggle.

"Let's eat some cake! And after that... let's duel!" I exclaimed cheerfully as I raised my right fist.

"OH!" The others exclaimed their excitement as they raised their right fists. Afterwards, we started the party at the _You Show_ School's dueling arena, with the action field, _Candy World_ being activated.

"Man! I'm sure glad I managed to find this photo album!" Shuzo exclaimed. I looked over to my front curiously, wondering what he was going on about. Yuzu, who was standing at my right, also looked at _Shuzo_ curiously. Me and Yuzu's face instantly flushed red as he opened the photo album, and we had realized what it was a second too late.

"NOO!" Yuzu shouted as she lunges over a luxurious long table, with her left hand grasping out in an attempt to take the photo album, but to no success as her front body slid against the table, which had a royal cloth under the dishes of food which slowly started to fall over.

"Man, you two look so adorable!" Shuzo exclaimed.

"SHUZO…!" I slowly stomped up to him, enraged. He gulped as I clenched my right fist. "My neck feels a bit sore." I cracked my knuckles and move my neck in a circle before glaring at Shuzo, with red flames in my eyes. "I heard you liked 'Crispy' chicken right? The hot HEART BURNING kind, right…?" I asked in anger. Shuzo sweat drops.

"Umm… I'd prefer if it wasn't so spicy." Shuzo panicked. I grinned, with intentions filled with malice.

"Oh don't worry, I'll give you a real HOT scorching one…!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

I now walked past the huge black school gates, walking down a tiled ground, with a garden surrounding most of the area. I looked around in amazement as other students started gossiping about me. The garden looked so beautiful. I then looked forward. About 10 meters in front of me was a fountain, with a statue on top, of Akaba Leo, the founder of LDS. "Amazing…" I voiced out my astonishment.

I walked past the fountain, smiling brightly as I looked forward. Today is my first day at this new school… and I'm ready!

I was now standing in front of my class, filled with students that stared at me, awestruck. To my right stood the teacher behind a podium and in front of a huge chalkboard, with his desk to his right. "Now then, Sakaki-san, may you please introduce yourself?" The teacher asked. I looked over to him and nodded before returning my attention to my classmates, with a huge smile on my face.

"Good morning! My name is Sakaki Yukari. I'll be attending this Academy from this day onward, and I am the twin sister of Sakaki Yuya, and the daughter of the Entermate duelist, Sakaki Yusho!" I exclaimed excitedly. "My dream is to become a great entertainment duelist, dancing elegantly on the stage as I perform wonderful music and plays! And with that, I wish you all my best regards!" I bowed as I finished my sentence. At first, everyone still looked at me with mixed feelings, awestruck and/or startled, but everyone then smiled genuinely as they applauded for me, allowing me to smile in relief as I stood back up. "Thank you very much everyone!"

* * *

"Hm, hm, hm~" I hummed cheerfully, sitting at my desk. I grabbed my school bag hanging on the right of my desk. It was a typical rectangle-shaped bag which flops open. I searched in my bag. "Ah!" I noticed my pink-colored lunch box and let out a delighted cry of relief.

*sound of feet shuffling*

"Huh?" I looked up curiously upon hearing some weird shuffling noises. "Uaghh!" I let out a surprised voice. Several students came into the classroom, turning to walk straight down to my desk, with eager smiles on their faces as they slowly approached me with stomping feet. I rolled my eyes. God I hated the fact that they were marching. What are they, the military? "Eh?" I looked up curiously to a girl whom had stopped in front of my desk, and everyone slowly started to surround me as I looked up curiously to the girl. "I'm Shori! Nice to meet you!" She greeted, holding out her left hand. I smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Sakaki Yukari!" I replied cheerfully. Several students moved closer to shake my hand as they introduced their selves. I smiled with eyes closed, glad that none of them had any ill intentions. _Ahh, how I wish my whole life was as peaceful as this._ But then…

"AARGH!" I heard a male student shout in pain. He screamed as it sounded like he fell back towards several desks, which then crashed into the ground. I thought I heard several bones cracking, causing my eyes to widen in shock.

"What happened!?" I shouted worriedly. Suddenly, someone slapped my desk causing me to stop in thought as I was now staring in shock at someone's eyes. They were black eyes filled with malice, as the student in front of me grinned viciously, with his upper body leaning forward. I glared at the student. "What did you do?" I questioned. I looked over to my left, and then to my right, noticing that several students were backing away in fear. Those who followed this guy were all standing behind him, with vicious smiles on their faces as they intimidated the scared students.

"Come on! Get up!" One of the guy's followers walked up to the injured student and kicked him in the gut.

"GUH!" The injured student's eyes widened as he coughed out blood, causing my eyes to widen in anger. I clenched my fists.

"STOP!" I shouted as I got up and slammed my desk with my hands. At the same time, the guy in front of me slammed my desk as if trying to get my attention, which worked successfully as I was now glaring at him with even more anger.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned. "What if you broke his spinal cord!?" I shouted in anger.

"As if I care." The guy in front of me replied casually. "More importantly," The guy smirked at me, "so you're the new girl I heard about… _I'll make you mine_." My expression turned into a scowl as his sweet whisper made my insides carve in, enraged. How dare he mock me… This class…!"

"UAGH!" I heard a pained voice again. I looked past to see another student kicking the injured student in the gut several times, with a loud sound each impact.

"Stop, you bastard!" I screamed. I stomped forward. The leader guy moved his right arm out to block my path however I simply shoved him away as I then ran closer to the two students. "Hyaah!" I jumped forward and kicked the ignorant student away to the chalkboard.

"GAHH!" The student screamed in pain upon hitting the chalkboard. His body then slowly dropped forward. Afterwards, shuffling footsteps approached the sliding doors. One of the doors then slammed opened.

"What happened!?" The homeroom teacher shouted. He had come… too late. As he slowly walked in he looked around and observed the situation. Upon seeing the leader guy, the teacher's eyes widened.

"Yuki! It's you again! We're not having another student sent to the hospital. 57 is more than enough to bear!" The teacher shouted, enraged. It sounds like 'Yuki' was quite the big troublemaker, and with this big gang of his, estimating to around 30 other people at least, it was no wonder. Yuki looked over to the teacher, a bored expression on his face.

"I don't care." Yuki replied nonchalantly. He then grinned viciously once more, boiling up the rage inside me as I scowled. "Besides, if they can't fight back, they should just die on the streets."

The teacher started, "Yuk-"

"Yuki!" I shouted as I raised my duel disk. "Duel with me!"

"Huh...?" Yuki then laughed hysterically. "Why should I, _little girl_?" My rage slowly started to grow, but I kept calm.

"This room is pretty _small_ for a fight, so why don't we settle it in a calmer manner? Besides, you don't _want_ to fight me…"

"Hahaha. Funny, I could say the same thing. You're stupid if you think you can beat me at all." He mocked. I smirked afterwards.

"You don't know unless we try. Sensei, please allow us to use the _LDS center court_." I felt the teacher nodding, his aura apparent. I walked out first, with Yuki and his gang following just a few centimeters away. I could feel them breathing on me and even sniffing or touching my hair rudely as I walked, but I didn't care about it right now. Once I beat Yuki, no one will have to deal with these _trash dogs_.

The wind blew through the LDS center stage. Still, I wasn't afraid. This was also the stage where Yuya fought. I slowly felt confidence building up inside me. I smirked as I activated my duel disk and my deck automatically shuffled. My duel disk glowed in a pink color, with the pad being just a gray color. Yuki's duel pad was black and his blade glowed in a dark blue color as he smirked viciously. His expression annoyed me. We then got ready to duel. "We don't need to recite the oath; it's stupid anyways." Yuki commented, smirking rudely. I glared at him as I reluctantly continued anyways.

"Action…"

 _ **DUEL!**_

"The challenged goes first!" Yuki declared, with a vicious smirk on his face. "I'll normal summon **Dark Knight Predator** in attack mode!"

 **Dark Knight Predator** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

A monster with metallic skeleton bones appeared, with a figure similar to a human/sea horse, much to my disgust as a sword literally came out from one of its bones, into its right hand.

"Next, I'll set one card. Turn end." Yuki smirked. I glared at him, but managed to maintain my anger.

Yuki: 4000 Hand: 3

"Draw." I spoke calmly, then observing my hand. "I normal summon **Dark Crescent, Kizurai** in attack mode!"

 **Dark Crescent, Kizurai** lvl.4 Atk: 1600

A teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes appeared, wearing a long mantle which covered slightly below her waist, and she wore a smaller skirt. She had a scepter in her right hand as she slowly descended in front of Yukari.

"Kizurai's effect; when this card is normal summoned, I can special summon 1 'Dark Crescent' monster from my hand in face-up defense position! Come out, **Dark Crescent, Kirurai**!" I shouted.

 **Dark Crescent, Kirurai** lvl.3 Def: 700

A fair-sized doll boy appeared, wearing black armor, with a toy sword in his right hand. A dark aura surrounded him and he started to move more like a wild beast as the front of his helmet opened up, revealing his face which was filled with bravery.

"I set two cards. Turn end." I declared.

Yuka: 4000 Hand: 2

"What, that's all? Come on, all talk but no bark!" Yuki insulted me. It was starting to piss me off even more. My left hand clenched into a fist, in frustration. "My turn, draw!" Yuki shouted. He then looked at his drawn card and smirked viciously. "Battle! _Dark Knight Predator_ attacks _Kizurai_! _Lost Glorification_ _!_ " Yuki shouted.

1800 vs. 1600

"Kizurai's effect is once per turn, monsters I control cannot be destroyed the first time they conduct battle with another monster!" I shouted seriously. Yuki smirked, catching me off guard.

"Naïve! I activate Dark Knight Predator's effect! When this card declares an attack, all monsters my opponent controls have their effects negated until the end phase! _Lost Soul ignition_ _!_ "

"What!?" I voiced out my surprise. I looked to my right as Kizurai exploded. "Kizurai! AHHH!"

Yuka: 4000-200=3800

"Now I set three cards face-down. Turn end." Yuki smirked.

Yuki: 4000 Hand: 1

My eyes widened in shock. _Four set spell/traps!?_ I frowned seriously. _No, I refuse to give up here!_ "My turn, draw!" My eyes widened in utter disbelief at what I had drawn. I smiled in relief as I looked at it. "I see. So you want to fight with me too…" I then looked forward seriously. _Dark Crescent Kirurai_ can be treated as two tributes for the summoning of a level 7 or higher Winged-Beast Type monster, and if used for a tribute summon, I get to draw a card!"

"Ho~ so you do have good cards." Yuki smirked, causing me to glare at him.

Level 7 chant~ Mechanical winged beast, with your wings, fly at a great speed! Exceed your limits and synchronize your dreams with your comrades! Merge from the azure and ascend above to the heavens!

"Show yourself! My card, **Sapphire-Eyed Pegasus, Asurale**!" I cried out.

 **Sapphire-Eyed Pegasus, Asurale** lvl.7 Atk: 2900

The mechanical winged beast appeared from the skies, descending down near land before cutting through the wind and flying up once more at a faster speed. Its gold dust emitting from its wings gave the land new strength as the winged beast then flew past the azure. Then, at an extremely fast speed, it descended down to the ground, with dust accumulating and circulating around it. When the dust cleared, it cried out beautifully, with its wings spread out wonderfully.

Yuki stared up at my monster in utter shock, allowing me to smirk with brimming confidence. "W-What is that monster!?" He questioned, in disbelief.

"This… is my duel; my Entermate duel!"

Yuka: 4000 Hand: 3

 _To be continued…_

 _Author's Note:_ I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! I know I ended the chapter with a cliffhanger so I'll try to my best abilities to get the next chapter uploaded quickly, but I am pretty busy, though it may not seem like that! XD Anyways, if you liked this story, please review, favorite, and/or follow! Thanks!

 **Sakaki Yukari's cards**

 **Sapphire-Eyed Pegasus, Asurale** Att: Water lvl.7 Atk: 2900 Def: 1800 Type: Winged-Beast (EFFECT)

 _Effects unknown._

 _Apperance:_ The mechanical winged beast appeared from the skies, descending down near land before cutting through the wind and flying up once more at a faster speed. Its gold dust emitting from its wings gave the land new strength as the winged beast then flew past the azure. Then, at an extremely fast speed, it descended down to the ground, with dust accumulating and circulating around it. When the dust cleared, it cried out beautifully, with its wings spread out wonderfully.

 **Dark Crescent, Kizurai** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1600 Def: 1100 Type: Spellcaster

1-When this card is normal summoned, you can target 1 "Dark Crescent" monster from your hand: special summon that target onto your field in face-up defense position.

2-While this card is on your field, monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed the first time they battle another monster, once per turn.

 _Appearance:_ A teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes appeared, wearing a long mantle which covered slightly below her waist, and she wore a smaller skirt. She had a scepter in her right hand as she slowly descended in front of Yukari.

 **Dark Crescent, Kirurai** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 900 Def: 700 Type: Fiend

1-This card can be treated as two tributes for the tribute summon of a level 7 or higher Winged-Beast monster.

2-When this card is used for the tribute of a monster: draw 1 card.

 _Appearance:_ A fair-sized doll boy appeared, wearing black armor, with a toy sword in his right hand. A dark aura surrounded him and he started to move more like a wild beast as the front of his helmet opened up, revealing his face which was filled with bravery.

 **Kasaya Yuki's cards**

 **Dark Knight Predator** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 300 Type: Fiend

1-When this card declares an attack, negate the effect of all monsters your opponent controls, until the end phase.

2-When this card is destroyed, draw one card.

 _Appearance:_ A monster with metallic skeleton bones appeared, with a figure similar to a human/sea horse, as a sword literally came out from one of its bones, into its right hand.

Attack name: _Lost Glorification_

Effect name: _Lost soul Ingnition_


	4. Wretched-winged Dragon, Worcastor

Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Distortion of Dimensions

Chapter 4: Dark Devastation, wretched-winged Dragon, Worcaster

 _Author's Note_ : First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, and/or followed this story! Thanks! XD Next, I will address and reply to the reviews, in the Author's note below. Afterwards, the cheat sheet for the cards comes below. XD

 _Now… without further ado…_

 _ **Story start!**_

* * *

 _Yuka_ vs. _Yuki_

Yuka: 3800 Hand: 3

Field: _Dark Crescent, Kirurai_ ATK: 900

Two set spell/traps

Yuki: 4000 Hand: 1

Field: _Dark Knight Predator_ ATK: 1800

Four set spell/traps

"Come out! My card, _**Emerald-Eyed Pegasus, Asurale**_!" I cried out.

The mechanical winged beast appeared from the skies, descending down near land before cutting through the wind and flying up once more, at a faster speed. Its gold dust emitting from its wings gave the land new strength as it then flew past the azure. Then, at an extremely fast speed, it descended down to the ground, with dust accumulating around it. When the dust cleared, it cried out, with its wings spread wonderfully.

 **Emerald-Eyed Pegasus, Asurale** lvl.7 Atk: 2900

"Because _**Kirurai**_ was used as a sacrifice, I draw a card." I explained. Now I have three cards in my hand. "During my turn, _Asurale_ gains 200 ATK for each WATER monster I control! _Splash_ spurge! Battle! _Asurale_ attacks _**Dark Knight Predator**_! _Land of the light_!" I shouted.

3100 vs. 1800

The mechanical beast's eyes flashed blue before it galloped, ascending into the air. Its wings then spread out beautifully once more before it flips within the air. Its body radiated in a gold light as it galloped to _Predator_ at a fast speed and went right through it, causing _Predator_ to bombard as it screamed out.

"AAGH!" Yuki let out a pained voice, but as the smoke cleared I noticed that he was smirking, which pissed me off so much.

Yuki: 4000-1300=2700

"What!? Is that all!? Only 1100 points away from yours! Hahaha!" Yuki mocked, laughing viciously. My left fist clenched in frustration as I glared at him, maintaining my anger.

"Turn end…" I muttered reluctantly. I couldn't make a lot of moves.

Yuka: 2700 Hand: 3

"My turn, draw!" Yuki shouted viciously. "It's here! I summon _**Dark Knight Pegasus**_ in attack position!" Yuki shouted with thrill in his voice. _Why was he enjoying this so much…?_

A black colored Pegasus galloped onto the battlefield, with silver armament worn. It glared at me violently as it breathed out, with a calm expression on its face as its blue eyes seemed to simply stare at my soul.

 **Dark Knight Pegasus** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

I began to feel tense as I stared at it eye-to-eye. I started to sweat as my right fist clenched, in fear and in frustration. Yuki simply grinned as he watched my 'tender' sweet reaction.

"When this card is normal summoned, I can destroy up to two cards I control!" Yuki shouted as he grinned. My eyes widen in shock.

"Why…?" I questioned in utter disbelief. Yuki then smirked.

"Before my two cards were destroyed, I activated and used one of their effects! The trap card, _Reckless greed_! This card allows me to draw two cards, but I cannot draw during my next two draw phases!" Yuki shouted viciously. I looked at him, confused.

"Why would you use such a slow card?"

"You'll see." He replied casually, with a smirk on his face. This was REALLY starting to piss me off…! "Afterwards, since I control three or less cards on my field, _Pegasus_ lets me draw a card." He explained casually, a smirk still on his face as he drew a card and then slowly looked at it. A grin slowly formed on his face. "Ah, here it is!" Yuki grinned. "I use the effect of _**Dark Knight Horseman**_ from my hand! When this card is drawn by a card effect, I can reveal this card from my hand. Next, by destroying 1 face-up monster I control, I can special summon this card from my hand!" Yuki smirked.

 _Pegasus_ cried out as it was destroyed however it then came out of a blue portal, with a spiritual figure appearing atop of it. Now the spirit had on black armor similar to _Kaiser Sea Horse_ as it stared down at Yuka.

 **Dark Knight Horseman** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

I narrowed my eyes, wondering what his plan was. "With this, I end my turn." Yuki declared, to my surprise.

Yuki: 2700 Hand: 3

I glared at him. I wanted to stop whatever he was planning, but I didn't even know what it was, or how it would affect the game.

"My turn, draw!" I slowly looked down at the card I drew, and was genuinely surprise. I smiled in relief as I read the monster's name aloud. " _Crescent Bolt_ , you'll fight alongside me?"

"Kuu~!" The cute cuddly creature in ball form depicted on the card cooed, or _kuu_ , to be precise. I blushed with a nervous smile as I remembered something important…. _I wasn't fighting this alone._ I then looked forward, towards Yuki, determined. He returned a disgusted look, allowing me to smirk.

"While I control a 'Crescent' monster on the field, I can special summon this card from my hand in face-up defense position!" I declared. "Come, **Crescent Bolt**!"

A cute cuddly creature in ball shape appeared. It then slowly moved its arms and legs away, showing its form. It was some kind of cute cuddly hybrid between a dog, cat, and… uhh…

"What were you again, _Crescent Bolt_?" _Crescent Bolt_ then fell forward in a comedic manner. I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I watched.

"Kuu~!" Crescent Bolt got up, floating in the air as it then turns and points to its card which was still in my hand. I looked down curiously at the card, and then I smiled.

"Oh, I see! You're… a fiend…" _That doesn't really answer much._

"Kuu~!" Still, _Crescent Bolt_ let out a cheerful cry, which made me smile.

 **Crescent Bolt** lvl.3 Atk: 900

I smirked as Yuki looked at it, confused and irritated. "Once per turn, I can banish 1 'Crescent' monster from my graveyard, like **Dark Crescent, Kizurai**. Until the end of your next turn, _Crescent Bolt_ gains the banished target's stats!"

"Heh~ not a bad skill." Yuki smirked as if not impressed.

 **Crescent Bolt** ( **Dark Crescent, Kizurai)** lvl.4 Atk: 1600

"Battle!" I shouted. "During my turn, _Asurale_ gains 200 ATK for each WATER monster I control! _Splash spurge_! Go! _Land of the Light_!"

3100 vs. 1800

"Naïve!" Yuki shouted as he waved out his right arm. "I activate the effect of the normal trap, **Dark Knight Chevalier** from my graveyard!"

"When did that!? Aah…!" I gasped as I remembered exactly how that trap was sent to the grave. Because of his _Dark Knight Pegasus's_ effect which destroyed the traps, _Reckless Greed_ and _Dark Knight Chevalier_. _Damn it! I didn't think I would screw up this badly!_ I gritted my teeth in frustration as Yuki grinned.

"When I receive an attack, I can special summon this card from my graveyard as a monster card, and then the attack is redirected to this monster instead!" Yuki shouted victoriously.

The trap ascended from a purple magic circle on the ground. The chevalier on the image then came out, riding on top of a black horse. The chevalier held onto the horse's rein with his left hand, and held onto a spiral drill within his right hand. He was like _Gaia the fierce Knight_ , except he wore black armor and his armor seemed almost lifeless had it not been apparent, the blue flaming eyes which glared down at Yuka as the creatures slowly moved towards her. The horse was black with its armaments being a gold color, and its blue eyes also seemed to pierce Yuka's chest, figuratively. Yuka looked up to the huge creatures, in fear; they were about more than twice her size, and she was _Yuya's_ twin. They easily overshadowed her.

"My god…"

 **Dark Knight Chevalier** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

"Kuu~" _Crescent Bolt_ cooed, getting Yuka's attention. She looked at _Crescent_ curiously before shaking her head and coming back to reality. She then looked forward seriously as the creatures jumped back to their owner.

"That's right, I don't have time to be wishy washy!" I shouted. "Battle! _Asurale_ attacks your _Dark Knight Chevalier_! _Land of the light_!" Yuki then smirked, much to my discontent.

"I use _Dark Knight_ _Horseman's effect_ ; once per turn, other Fiend-Type monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle!" Yuki grinned in a sinister manner. I frowned in annoyance.

"I set two cards… Turn end…"

Yuka: 3800 Hand: 1

I looked down in frustration. _Damn it! If only I had known…_ "Kuu~" I heard _Crescent Bolt_ , trying to cheer me up. Slowly, I smiled as I felt hopeless; despair.

"Well then, I guess it's about time I put an end to you."

"Huh…?" I looked up to him, with a weird smile on my face. "W-What are you talking about!? There's no way you can beat me!" _Huh? What am I saying…? Of course he'll beat me... Why are my hands shaking?_ "T-That's right! You can't beat me!" _Why do I sound so flustered…?_

Yuki smirked. I looked at him, confused. "This girl's broken. Just admit your defeat already."

"AGH!" My eyes widened and I shout in fear as I heard 'defeat'. "NO!" I looked down, grabbing my head in denial. My head shook violently as I closed my eyes, in disbelief. "NO!"

"You're going to lose!" Yuki shouted, irritated.

"SHUT UP!" _I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!_

"Tch. I'm going to end this already." Yuki looked down to his hand and grinned. "Because of _Reckless Greed_ , I can't draw… but, I won't need it." Yuki looked forward seriously. "I sacrifice my two monsters!"

 _No…_

Level 7 chant~ Dragon dwelling in deep despair, rage roaring within; reliving a memory of the past. Now, with those shattered wings, recreate the future as you desire!

"Come out! My prestige, **Dark Devastation, wretched-winged Dragon, Worcaster**!" Yuki grinned viciously.

A big white portal opened from several meters above. Slowly, a dragon descended from the portal which slowly started to close. The dragon was of a brown color and it was mechanical. It wings were tattered like butterfly wings, or part of a spider web. However, its wings spread beautifully. Its body was thin and its legs were slick and oval shaped, as if blades would come out from the holes on its legs, since it had no feet. And, blades did come out as a black aura emerges around the dragon, making it several times scarier.

 **Dark Devastation, wretched-winged Dragon, Worcaster** lvl.7 Atk: 2700

"No…" I looked up in fear. _No… I don't want to lose! I can't!_

Yuki smirked. "Give it up already. When _Dark Knight Chevalier_ is used for the tribute of a Fiend-Type monster, my monster becomes unaffected by trap effects my opponent controls until the end of this turn. Next, I activate my face-down normal trap, **Tyrant Wing**! Now I target 1 Dragon-Type monster I control, **Worcaster** , and equip this card to that target. The monster gains 400 ATK and DEF, and it can make up to two attacks on monsters!" My eyes widened in shock.

"No way!"

"Then, while I control a 'Dark Knight' or 'Worcaster' monster, I can reveal the monster card **Dark Knight Parasite** from my hand and special summon it! Come out!" Yuki shouted vilely.

A huge black spider about twice my size appeared, with armament on its whole body and its eyes glowed blue as it stared into my soul, making me shriek in fear.

 **Dark Knight Parasite** lvl.3 Atk: 700

"Once per turn, I can target 1 face-up monster on the field and equip _Parasite_ to that target, and I choose to equip it to your _Asurale_!" My eyes widened in shocked as I looked over to _Asurale_ worriedly. The spider grabbed onto _Asurale's_ back and _Asurale_ then screeched in pain.

"Asurale!"

"While equipped, the equipped monster's ATK and DEF becomes 0, and it cannot use its effects or change its battle position! Battle!" I looked forward desperately as I heard Yuki shout.

 _No!_

" **Worcaster** gains 400 ATK for each monster you control, and when it battles, all face-up monsters you control have their effects negated! _Last Mirage & Darkness Shade_! _Worcaster_ attacks your _Asurale_!"

3500 vs. 0

"No, no, no, no! I-I-I can't let it end here…!" My hands trembled and my legs started to shake. My whole body trembling as if I was froze in ice. "I-I activate the quick-play spell card, _Book of Moon_! This card switches your monster to face-down defense position!" I shouted as my voice shook. Yuki then smirked.

"I told you, it was useless! I activate my face-down quick-play spell, _Forbidden lance_! This card lets me target a monster and decreases its ATK by 800, but it becomes unaffected by spell/trap card effects!" Yuki grinned.

"No! Don't tell me…!"

"I give the ability to _Worcaster!_ " Yuki shouted.

 _Worcaster's ATK_ : 3500-800=2700

I smiled in relief. "Now _Worcaster's ATK_ is lowered!" Yuki then smirked.

"I don't think so. You see, when a quick-play spell card is activated, _Worcaster_ automatically gains 800 ATK!" My eyes widened in shock.

"No way!"

" _Lost Ignition Drive!_ " Yuki shouted its effect name.

 _Worcaster's ATK_ : 2700+1600=4300

"Finish this, _Worcaster_!"

4300 vs. 0

 _No…_ "Please... don't..." _Yuya, Dad, Yuzu. Everyone, I'm sorry..._

" _Last gradation_!" I looked up once more, tears flowing down as I felt hopeless. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't.

 _No…!_

I held onto my duel disk, in fear, within my left hand. _Asurale_ moved its arms out in front to protect me. I looked up to it curiously as I slowly smiled, but as it got wiped out by Worcaster's fatal blast my expression changed into one of terror.

 _NO!_

"ASURALE!" I screamed out desperately. _My dreams... my image, my future... everything was shattered there._ "AGHH!" As _Worcaster's_ blue flames reached the ground and spiked up towards me it felt as if the spiked flames had really pierced me heart as they went through my body, however no blood was apparent. "AGH!" I screamed out when suddenly, my heart started to pound hard and fast, causing my eyes to widen as I grasped over my heart area. And then … everything around me turned black. My eyes started to move down. As my body fell towards the ground, I looked forward through my blurred vision and could see a white light approach me. Within that white light, a figure ran towards me in a hurry, with his right hand reaching out to grab me. However, before I realized who it was…

 _My heart stopped._

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : And that's that! I hope you all liked this chapter. Please favorite, follow and/or review. And next time, let's see what will happen to Yuka!

Now, onto my replies to the reviews.

Thanks to the first guest/third guest for encouraging me to do my best. Yukari is a character I can relate to, so I can definitely see this story going far!

To _Coral the Leviathan_ : Thanks for the review! I really was trying to find a word to fit the scene, but none came to mind. I appreciate your review!

To _Shimmering-Sky_ : Well, you already got a PM. XD As a fellow writer, keep up the good work!

To _guest #3_ : If you're interested, read more to find out. :D

To _guest #4_ : If you were an actual user, you would be a really good fanfic writer. All I can say now in the story is that Yuka will be using other summoning methods. Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

 _ **Cheat Sheet**_ (Cards that are Italics + Underline = Konami official cards)

 **Sakaki Yukari's cards**

 **Sapphire-Eyed Pegasus, Asurale** Att: Water lvl.7 Atk: 2900 Def: 1800 Type: Winged-Beast (EFFECT)

 _Effects unknown_

 **Dark Crescent, Kizurai** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1600 Def: 1100 Type: Spellcaster

1-When this card is normal summoned, you can target 1 "Dark Crescent" monster from your hand: special summon that target onto your field in face-up defense position.

2-While this card is on your field, monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed the first time they battle another monster, once per turn.

 _Appearance:_ A teenaged girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes appeared, wearing a long mantle which covered slightly below her waist, and she wore a small skirt. She had a scepter in her right hand as she slowly descended in front of Yukari.

 **Dark Crescent, Kirurai** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 900 Def: 700 Type: Fiend

1-This card can be treated as two tributes for the tribute summon of a level 7 or higher Winged-Beast monster.

2-When this card is used for the tribute of a monster: draw 1 card.

 _Appearance:_ A fair-sized doll boy appeared, wearing black armor, with a toy sword in his right hand. A dark aura surrounded him and he started to move more like a wild beast as the front of his helmet opened up, revealing his face which was filled with bravery.

 **Crescent Bolt** Att: Light lvl.3 Atk: 700 Def: 1400 Type: Fiend

1-Once per turn, you can target 1 "Crescent" monster in your graveyard: banish that target. If you do, this card's stats and effects become the same as that banished monster's until the end of your opponent's next turn.

2-You take no battle damage from battles involving this card

Appearance: A cute cuddly creature in ball shape appeared. It then slowly moved its arms and legs away, showing its form. It was some kind of cute cuddly hybrid between a dog, cat, and… uhh…

 _ **Spells**_

 _Book of moon_ (Quick-play spell)

1-Target 1 face-up monster on the field: change that target to face-down defense position.

 **Kasaya Yuki's cards**

 **Dark Knight Predator** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 300 Type: Fiend

1-When this card declares an attack: negate the effect of all monsters your opponent controls, until the end phase.

2-When this card is destroyed, draw one card.

 _Appearance:_ A monster with metallic skeleton bones appeared, with a figure similar to a human/sea horse, as a sword literally came out from one of its bones, into its right hand.

Attack name: _Lost Glorification_

Effect #1 name: _Lost soul Ingnition_

 **Dark Knight Pegasus** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1600 Def: 900 Type: Beast

1-When this card is normal summoned, you can target up to two cards on your side of the field: destroy those targets. Afterwards, if you control three or less cards, draw a card. This effect can only be used once per turn.

2-This card is unaffected by trap effects.

 _Appearance_ : A black colored Pegasus galloped onto the battlefield, with silver armament worn. It glared at its enemy violently as it breathed out, with a calm expression on its face as its blue eyes seemed to simply stare at its enemy's soul.

 **Dark Knight Parasite** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 700 Def: 600 Type: Insect

1-Once per turn, you can reveal this card from your hand if you control a "Dark knight" or "Worcaster" monster. Afterwards, target up to 1 face-up trap card on the field: destroy that target. Then, special summon this card from your hand. This summoning is unaffected by trap effects.

2- Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up monster on the field: equip or unequip this card to that target. A monster equipped with this card gains the following effect: This card's ATK and DEF becomes zero. This card's effect is negated, and this card cannot change battle positions unless by card effect.

 _Appearance_ : A huge black spider appeared, with armament on its whole body and its eyes glowed blue as it stared into its enemy's soul, making them shriek in fear.

 **Dark Knight Horseman** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1700 Type: Fiend

1-When you draw this card by card effect: you can reveal this card from your hand. Afterwards, destroy 1 face-up monster you control, then special summon this card from your hand. This effect does not start a chain. During the turn you use this effect, you cannot special summon other monsters except DARK monsters.

2-Once per turn, other Fiend-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

Appearance:Dark Knight Pegasus ascended from the ground. Afterwards, Pegasus cried out as it was destroyed however it then came out of a blue portal, with a spiritual figure appearing atop of it. Now the spirit had on black armor similar to _Kaiser Sea Horse_ as it stared down at its enemy.

 **Dark Devastation, wretched-winged Dragon, Worcaster** Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2700 Def: 1800 Type: Fiend

1-This monster is also treated as a Dragon-Type monster.

2- This card gains 400 ATK for each monster your opponent controls.

3-When this card declares an attack, negate the effect of all other face-up monsters your opponent controls.

4-Each time a quick-play spell card activates, this card gains 800 ATK. This effect cannot be negated and this effect does not start a chain.

Level 7 chant~ Dragon dwelling in deep despair, rage roaring within; reliving a memory of the past. Now, with those shattered wings, recreate the future as you desire!

 _Appearance_ : A big white portal opened from several meters above. Slowly, a dragon descended from the portal which slowly started to close. The dragon was of a brown color and it was mechanical. It wings were tattered like butterfly wings, or part of a spider web. However, its wings spread beautifully. Its body was thin and its legs were slick and oval shaped, as if blades would come out from the holes on its legs, since it had no feet. And, blades did come out as a black aura emerges around the dragon, making it several times scarier.

Attack name: _Last gradation_

Effect name #2: _Last Mirage_

Effect name #3: _Darkness Shade_

Effect name #4: _Last Ignition Drive_

 _ **Spells**_

 _Forbidden Lance_ (Quick-play spell)

1-Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end phase, that target loses 800 ATK, but is unaffected by the effects of other spell/trap cards.

 _ **Traps**_

 _Reckless Greed_ (Normal Trap)

1-Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 draw phases.

 **Dark Knight Chevalier** (Normal Trap)

1-When this card is activated, end the battle phase. No cards or effects can chain to this card's activation.

2-When you would receive an attack, you can special summon this card from your graveyard in face-up attack position (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1800/ DEF 2700), then redirect the attack to this card. This card no longer becomes treated as a trap card while face-up on the field, and is treated as a monster card. If this card is used for the tribute summon of a Fiend-Type monster, that monster becomes unaffected by your opponent's trap effects until the end of this turn.

Image: _Dark knight Chevalier_ is standing in front of a duelist, with its right side being hit by a beam as it brings its spiral spear up to defend its master.

 _Tyrant Wing_ (Normal Trap)

1-Target 1 Dragon-Type monster on the field: equip this card to that target. It gains 400 ATK and DEF. The monster equipped with this card can make up to two attacks on monsters during each battle phase. During the end phase, if the monster equipped with this card by this effect attacked an opponent's monster: Destroy this card.


	5. Stoic child & the valiant kid

Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Distortion of Dimensions

Chapter 5: Stoic Child & the Valiant Kid

 _Author's Note_ : Not much to say this time, except to some of my guests. To the recent guest that reviewed (is there I name I can give you? XD), I will be willing to read any story you write, even if your characterization and storytelling isn't very good. Not everyone starts off golden. ^^

DoD will introduce each summoning method, but not very quickly. Rituals may or may not be introduced, depending on where the story goes. HOWEVER, to see more action with LV, Union, and Ritual monsters, I would recommend reading my other fanfic "Remnant of the Dragons" to see each summoning method. ^^

Refer back to chapter 2 for Yuka's normal attire, and chapter 3 for a depiction of the LDS school uniforms. The girls' uniform is similar in color scheme and is a British aristocracy, except they wear a white skirt rather than long pants.

Also, all Italics within quotations means it is being thought of mentally.

 _Now then… Without further ado…_

 _ **Story start!**_

* * *

My eyes were closed. I felt as if I was falling into a deep abyss. Then, within the darkness, I could feel a hand reach out to me, holding onto my left hand. All I could do was feel… and hear… _What was going on?_

*Feet shuffling as a cart with a stretcher on top was being hurried to the emergency room*

I heard the sound of feet shuffling. I was lying on a stretcher, being rushed towards a room. I heard heavy breathing as they shouted frantically. They were desperately trying to save me. I wanted to move, to free myself, but my body wouldn't respond.

* * *

"What!?" Yuya shouted frantically. He was currently in You Show Duel School, with Shuzo and the rest of the gang. "Yuka's in the hospital!? What happened!?" Yuya shouted, almost seeming angered, and he was definitely frustrated as he held up his right fist.

"Yuya, calm down!" Yuzu spoke worriedly. "I know how you feel… but nothing will happen if you don't think calmly about this." Yuya looked down to his fist, closing his eyes as his frustration slowly subsided. He then looked at Shuzo once more, with a serious expression on his face.

"Shuzo, what happened?" Yuya asked calmly. Shuzo closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know, just that Yuka was dueling against some other student."

"Another student…?" Yuya questioned. Gongenzaka's arms were crossed; eyes closed as he listened. His eyes widen as he realized something.

"Now that I think about it… some of the guy's from our dojo would come in with no physical injuries, but they would seem exhausted and in pain. Occasionally, they would faint the moment they come in, and we would have to take them to the hospital." Gongenzaka explained.

"That sounds similar to Yuka's case." Yuzu made the connection. "On the TV, the news reporter said that Yuka had no physical injuries, but her condition was critical."

"Heh~ so someone's going around and hurting people through their monsters; interesting…!" Sora exclaimed, with thrill in his voice.

"Sora!" Yuzu shouted. Yuya turned around and looked straight at Gongenzaka.

"Gongenzaka, who's the one doing this?" Yuya asked.

"His name was… _Kasaya Yuki_."

"I wonder what summoning he excels in…!" Sora exclaimed. Yuzu glared at him, but he didn't care.

"I hope Yuka onee-chan will be alright…" Ayu said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be alright! Have faith!" Tatsuya encouraged.

"Y-You're right! She'll be just fine!" Ayu smiled. "We have to greet her with a smile when she recovers!"

"Then Yuka onee-chan will show us her exciting duels again! It gives me the shivers!" Fat kid, Futoshi cheered. Slowly, Yuya looked into the distance.

" _Yuka… please be alright._ "

I was now resting on a hospital bed, with several plugs attached to my body. I was breathing through some mask as I heard a machine recording my pulse rate. _My heart had stopped once, yet why was I still alive?_ It was after that experience, after someone had reached for me within that light, within the deep abyss. I was awake, clearly, yet I couldn't open my eyes. My body would not move. I felt tears flow down my cheeks. _Why…? Why couldn't I move? I want to move...!_

"Heh~ so this is the current condition you're in~" I heard a familiar voice. _Sora…?_ "What should I do, Master?" It sounded like he was talking to someone. His voice was coming from my left, and I felt a breeze, so he was most likely sitting on the windowsill, with one of the windows slid open. "Hehehe, so you want to do that? Okay then…" Sora said in a relaxed manner. "Whoops!" He made a weird sound as he jumped onto the ground. He was now beside me. " _Yuka…_ " He started to speak in a weird, malicious manner. "My superiors told me to kill you, but you're in such a thrilling condition to let this go to waste." I heard the sound of rambling before Sora seemed to take something out of his pocket. "I'll see you later Yuka, _if_ you can survive this." Sora laughed viciously.

 _What was he going to do?_ I felt his right hand slowly coming closer to my head, and as it did I felt some strange ominous aura emitting from whatever he was holding. He moved it closer. My eyes closed tighter as my energy seemed to be draining out from my body, and moving into whatever he held. "This is interesting!" Sora exclaimed viciously. Suddenly, there was a flash at my left. "What's this!?" Sora questioned, in surprise. "Agh!" A bright light glows from my left, and Sora was probably being blinded. _What was going on…?_

"Ahh!" My voice came out as I suddenly felt something entering my body. I was starting to regain my strength once more. The burning which had remained in my heart was slowly starting to subside, and I could feel my hands crawling in and out.

"Ho~ This was meant to restore your energy, via draining it all out first, and then inserting an excessive amount, but to think it would MERGE with you… and it's all because of this blue gem." Sora spoke, with interest in his voice. He seemed to be referring to the blue gem on my necklace. "Ah." Sora said curiously. It then sounded like he smiled. "Well then, I'll see you later, _Yuka_ _onee-chan_." A gust of wind hits my face as Sora makes a jumping sound, seeming to have jumped out the window as he then slammed it closed. Damn, he knows how to make things showy.

Slowly, the energy inside me had subsided, and I was able to open my eyes. I looked up to the lights on the ceiling; my eyes squinting as they were adjusting to it. "Yuka!" Now that was a heartwarming voice. I smiled as I looked over to my right, and the door slid left and slammed open. I had put on the clothes at the side of my bed beforehand; patient clothing. There stood Yuya, with a frantic expression on his face, and his left hand on the opened door. He smiled in relief as he saw me, up and wide awake.

"Good morning, you _pipsqueak_." Yuya didn't make a reply. Instead, he walked over to my bed and sat down on a stool that was in front of it. We smiled at each other for a while. "Yuya… sorry for the worry." I apologized. Yuya shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault."

*Sound of something soft dropping*

"Huh…?" I looked over curiously at the door. There, I saw a familiar face. Yuzu looked at me in disbelief, with a banquet of flowers dropped in front of here. Behind Yuzu was Shuzo and the gang, without Sora. I smiled warmly as I looked at Yuzu who slowly started to frown as water built up in her eyes.

"Yuka…!" Yuzu ran up to me and embraced me as she cried out. I closed my eyes and hugged her back. "Yuka… you're my best friend. If something happened to you, I… I…"

"Sorry, Yuzu. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Stupid… I'm your best friend; of course I'll worry about you." As I listened to what Yuzu said, tears started to form in my eyes, flowing down my cheeks. _I'm glad… that I have such good friends_. The kids walked over to the right of my bed. I smiled as I looked down to them.

"Yuka onee-chan!" Ayu called out cheerfully.

"We're glad you're safe!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"We're glad!" Futoshi said as he started shaking weirdly. I chuckled slightly as tears continue to flow down my cheeks.

"Stay strong, Yuka!" Gongenzaka encouraged me, with a smile on his face as he pumped up his right fist. I looked up to him through my tears and nodded.

"Thank you, Noboru…!" I thanked. Shuzo then took a sit at a chair on my left.

"Yuka, right now Sora is going to duel Kasaya Yuki; you don't have to worry about it anymore." My eyes widened as I listened to Shuzo's words.

"No!" I shouted desperately. Everyone looked at me, surprised. Yuzu moved away from me, sitting on the bed, with her legs under. I looked around to everyone before looking at Shuzo again. "He's too dangerous. His moves, his cards… they're too dangerous!" I shouted, in panic.

"Calm down, Yuka…!" Yuya stood up and tried to calm me. I closed my eyes and shook my head. _His monster negates monster effects I control, his monster pluses off of monsters and spell usage, and he has a card to make his monster invulnerable to trap effects! There's no way I couldn't worry!_

"There's just no way Sora could beat Yuki's ace monster… _Worcaster_." Afterwards, we all remained silent for a long time. Then, we heard the sound of a cart being rushed away. Yuya walked over to the door, opening it. Our eyes widened in shock as we noticed who it was on the stretcher, _Sora_. Sora clenched desperately onto Yuya's shirt, looking over to his left.

"Yuya… Don't duel him." Sora said weakly before his grasp weakened and he fainted. The doctors then continued and hurried to an emergency room. I looked down sadly.

"… He's too powerful…"

* * *

"Uuh…" I mumbled in my sleep. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked straight up at the ceiling. I was now resting on a bed within my huge dormitory room, with white curtains tied on each window. It felt as if I was a person of great wealth, at a party. I slowly got up and walked over to a table, with a long mirror on it, looking at myself. I was frowning, with a bored look on my face and terrible bed hair. I had remembered what had happened yesterday. After we saw Sora in such a critical condition, with his whole body almost bandaged up, we lost all motivation and happiness. The visit became short-lived, but afterwards I got a call from Yuya and the gang, and they told me that Sora had miraculously gotten better, though he does need some more rest. Which reminds me…

I looked down to my necklace, holding the blue gem in my right hand. _Sora… Just what was he doing?_ He definitely wasn't 'normal', and I actually do remember what he was talking about, unlike anime/manga I watch where a character forgets something because they were half-awake. Sora… he had _superiors_ , and they wanted to kill me. For what reason...? And also, what exactly merged with me? _Sora…_ Are you an _alien_?

"Ugh…" I sighed with disgust as I changed into my school uniform. I HATE wearing skirts if they're not handpicked by myself. These skirts lacked any sense of originality and personality. Seriously, somebody call a tailor.

*Knock knock*

"Hm?" I looked to the front, at the left curiously, towards the beautifully designed double doors.

"Breakfast is ready." I heard a man speak from the other side. I nodded in response, though he couldn't see it. The man then continued walking door to door to deliver the same message. I walked over to my bed and picked up my school bag, holding it in my left hand so that the bag rested on my left shoulder. I looked over curiously to the mirror in my room and then smiled. I didn't want anyone to see my frustration, my misery when I didn't want to lose. Today's a new day, and a bright time to start things over! I walked out the door, into the hallway which was carpeted red, with interesting borders on the carpet. There were also fair-sized pillars with fair-sized monster statues on top, but none were worthy of mention, at least in my opinion. What, is _Berformet_ and _Apple Magician Girl_ a noteworthy mention?

Anyways, I was on my way to the dining room in this mansion, which was larger than a regular ball room. As I walked down, I encountered some female students who greeted me with a nod of their head as they said, "Good morning." I nodded back curiously. Some girls crossed their legs, bowing down with eyes closed as they lifted the side of their skirts up slightly to greet me; most of the girls wearing long skirts stretching below knee length. I see, so it depends on the length of the skirt you wear, or maybe they just want to seem elegant. Not that it mattered. The males all greet in a similar manner; one would simply place his right hand over his chest area and bow, while others would cross their legs, bowing down, with their left hand behind them, and their right arm crossed over their chest.

The ones who greeted me, with legs crossed seemed to have a sense of authority/seniority to them, so I'd assume they're third years, while every other student is first or second years. And how exactly do you distinguish each student by year, if they might decide to troll and do the improper salutations? Simple, the badge on their shirt at the top portion of their left arm; the badge was metallic, with the LDS logo on it. If the badge shines red, you are a first year. If the badge shines blue, you are a second year, and if your badge shines green, you are a third year. Pretty simple, right?

As I entered the dining room, I was surprised that there weren't a lot of tables. Instead, within the middle of the room there was one long dining table, with several female students already sat, chatting elegantly as they ate. Some of the girls were too shy to act elegant, while other girls just chatted like they normally would at home, allowing me to smile in relief. The headwoman at the left end of the table was chatting with the more elegant students, so to say. Everyone seemed to be having fun, which made me happy too.

Where are the males? Well, they're on the other end of the mansion, eating in a separate dining room just as big as this one. I sat down somewhere at the middle of the table, where the students were chatting with casual leveled voices, since I couldn't stand the loud ones or the elegant ones, which happened to be mostly at the right and left of the table, respectively.

*Clap clap*

The headwoman clapped twice as she stood up calmly, with eyes closed. The students became silent as they waited for her to speak, as did I. She slowly opened her eyes and then smiled. "Everyone, I'd like to welcome our new transfer student, _Sakaki Yukari_ to LDS."

"Eh?" I was startled by her words. The students all looked at me with smiles as they applauded for me. I blushed nervously as I smiled and nodded in response. "T-Thanks for having me…" To my surprise, all of the female students immediately came closer to me and started to ask a lot of questions all at once.

"Are you okay!? You had a duel with Kasaya Yuki-kun, right?" One of them asked worriedly. I slowly nodded, still surprised.

"You didn't beat him, but we have faith that you'll be able to do it next time!" A girl encouraged me. Several other girls then cheered on for me. I smiled, feeling energetic again.

"… Thanks everyone!"

* * *

"Ha…" I sighed in exhaustion as I laid my arms out on my desk, with my chin against it. I looked forward plainly. "That was tiring…" So that's how it went. Depending on the course you take and depending on the dueling strengths you lack, that will affect your schedule and when you will take duel classes. For me, I take subject classes like Math, History, and Science for the regular day, and then duel classes are before and/or after the normal schedule. And now that I finished taking the core classes, I have to find a duel class to take which fits my course schedule… "Hm?" I looked forward, two desks in front of me. I sat second in the end of the row that was right next to the windows. As I looked forward, I noticed some scrawny kid who had stood up from his desk and was now surrounded by three tough looking boys. The kid had short brown hair, wearing glasses and the usual LDS school uniform. His green eyes were attractive. He held tightly onto his folder within his arms. I couldn't help but glare at him in frustration. _Do something, you pipsqueak! Piplup! Whiny!_

"U-Um…" The kid spoke weakly.

"HUH!?" For convenience, Bully 'A' shouted in anger.

"Hey, we told you to get our food for us, so WHERE is it!?" Bully B bullied. Hey, nice alliteration.

"U-Uhh… they sold out…"

"HUH!? Didn't we tell you to be the first one there, you unappreciative brat!?"

"B-But… Our class isn't the closest to the cafeteria, and I didn't get the chance to tell you guys that I didn't have money…"

"Heh! What do we care!? Just steal the damn food if you have to!" Bully C shouted. The pipsqueak then looked up frantically.

"N-No! I can't do that. If I do, my family will…!"

"I DON'T want to hear your f*cking excuses!" One of the bully's shouted, enraged. "Give us the damn money!" _Oh no, it is not going to go that way._ I reluctantly walked up towards one of the bullies, who then looked down to his left at me. "Huh...?" The guy then grinned. "What do you want, hot chick?"

"Oh, it can get really HOT, you just don't want to see me like that." I remarked, smirking.

"Heh. Oh really now?" As Bully C attempted to grab my left wrist, I moved around my right leg and kicked his hand down. He then glared at me. "B*tch!" He moved his right hand to grab me, however I jumped back and then head-butt him in the forehead. "AAH!" He shouted out as he fell back towards Bully B, causing the two to fall to the ground. Before Bully A could respond, I swiftly dash around the table, then kicking him in the scrotum. His eyes moved back, and I could clearly see the sclera of his eyes before he fell back to a window and then fainted.

"Look out!" Pipsqueak shouted worriedly. I glared over to my right causing Bully C to stop his right hand from advancing, in fear.

"What are you doing!? Get her!" Bully B, behind Bully C, shouted in frustration. "Damn it…!" Bully B moved his left arm around Bully C, in an attempt to grab me, but Bully C was too big for his own good. I smirked.

"I hope you like to dance… the Nutcracker!" I shouted. I grabbed Bully C's right arm, bringing him in closer like holding a surfboard. I then turned my body, using my left hand to hold onto his shirt's collar. Afterwards, I threw Bully C over me, onto the ground. His eyes went wide before his head hit the ground and he had a concussion. I then swiftly turned around with my arms wide apart as I kicked Bully B in the nuts.

"AGGHH!" He screamed in pain, holding onto his scrotum as his knees hit the ground and he then fell unconscious.

"And that was the _Nutcracker_. If you want to learn the _Waltz edition_ , feel free to come by!" I explained cheerfully as the rage inside me slowly boiled down. "Kids, _don't_ try this at home, and take care of your future husbands!"

"U-Um! T-Thank y-" I turned around, in frustration.

"And you!" I pouted.

"Y-Yes!?"

"Have more confidence in yourself, you dweeb! If this was real time, no one would have saved you, and I repeat, NO ONE!"

"B-But… you saved me." The kid looked down nervously, with a slight blush on his face as he smiled. I blushed as I looked at him. _C-Cute…_ _If it wasn't for the uniform, I would instantly have mistaken him for a girl…_

"Y-Yuka-san?" Pipsqueak looked up to me curiously.

"A-Ah!" I came back to my senses, shaking my head violently before looking down with eyes closed and a frown on my face, brows furrowed. "A-Anyways! A-Ahem! Make sure you don't get bullied again, y-you got that!?" I looked away, blushing slightly. _T-This is bad… I kind of want to protect him… B-But! He's a boy! He can handle it own his own… AHH! But I want to protect him! He's so cute!_

"I-I can't… I'm weak…" Pipsqueak muttered depressingly as he looked down with a sad frown, causing me to glare at him.

"Listen you!"

"Eh?" He looked up to me curiously "Yuka-san?"

"You're not going to be strong at that rate! If you don't have faith in yourself, who will!?" I shouted. I then smiled warmly, placing my right hand on his shoulder. "Have faith in yourself, _Pipsqueak_."

"Eh?" He looked up at me curiously, upon hearing 'Pipsqueak'.

"Oh! I mean… Hahaha! What's your name!?" I asked in a cheerful manner. He then smiled.

" _Kumoki Kushiro_."

"'Kushiro' huh… Then, _Shiro_."

"Eh?"

"I'm calling you _Shiro._ Got it?" Kushiro looked up at me curiously, slowly nodding.

"I don't see why not…" I then smiled.

"Good. Then _Shiro_ , let's have a duel."

"Eh!? Right now!?" Shiro questioned, startled.

"Sure, why not. If you want to gather courage, the best thing to do is understand your deck and to understand that your duel spirits will be there for you."

"Duel spirits…?" Shiro wondered, causing me to look up curiously.

 _Now that I think about it… Was there anyone else like me who could communicate with duel spirits?_ "Anyways! If you duel, you'll surely become stronger. Have faith in yourself!" I replied warmly. Shiro placed his folder down on his desk, taking out his deck in the deck case on the right of his waist. He stared at it curiously before a determined expression crossed his face. He then looked straight at me as I smiled warmly.

"I want to become stronger…! Yuka-san, please teach me!"

"Hehe. Just 'Yuka' is fine, and sure, I'll teach you."

Within the Academy building, we found an empty spot near two staircases facing one another, and we decided to duel here.

 _ **DUEL!**_

"I-I'll take the first turn!" Shiro shouted bravely. I smiled in relief. He seemed more confident when he was dueling, and that was a good factor. "From my hand, I'll normal summon **Chihuahua Dog** in attack mode!" _Chihuahua Dog? That was kind of redundant…_

And just as the name suggested, a brown colored Chihuahua appeared, wearing silver armor on its sides and on its legs. Yellow lightning sparked from its ears and it positions itself as if to lunge right at me.

 **Chihuahua Dog** lvl.3 Atk: 1200

"While this is the only monster I control, **Chihuahua Dog** gains 2000 ATK! _Sole Charger_!"

 _Chihuahua Dog's ATK: 1200+2000=3200_

"What!?" I shouted in surprise.

"I set two cards face-down. Turn end!"

Kushiro: 4000 Hand: 2

"Yosh!" I grinned. "My turn, draw!" Slowly, my eyes widen. "AGH!" I bit my teeth, holding in the urge to scream. As I looked at my cards, my hand slowly started to tremble, in fear. _What? What was I afraid of…?_

"Hm? Yuka-san, what's wrong?" Shiro looked at me curiously. I looked up at him, smiling frantically.

"N-Nothing! I-It's my turn! I normal summon **Wind Crescent, Lavoiya** in attack mode!" I shouted in desperation.

A teenaged girl with long auburn hair and lime green eyes appeared, wearing a long robe, and an eye patch covered her left eye. She wore a serious expression, with a rod in her right hand.

 **Wind Crescent, Lavoiya** lvl.4 Atk: 1600

"No… No!" As the monster visualized, I grabbed my head as it shook violently. "NO!" I screamed.

"Yuka-san! What's wrong!?" Shiro called out to me. My eyes widened as I heard his voice. Slowly, my fear subsided as I looked at him. I then smiled weakly.

"N-Nothing… Let's continue…" I muttered. "W-When **Lavoiya** is normal summoned, I can target 1 face-up monster on the field and half its ATK. If I do, I special summon 1 'Crescent' monster from my hand…" I mumbled, with no enthusiasm in my voice. _What was I dueling for to begin with…?_ "I half _Chihuahua Dog's_ ATK, and then I special summon **Wind Crescent, Last Witch** onto the field in face-up attack position!" I shouted, trying to regain my confidence.

 _Chihuahua Dog's ATK: 3200/2=1600_

A teenaged girl with blonde hair and twin-tails appeared, riding a broom. She smiled wonderfully and her witch attire was of a purple color, including her hat.

 **Wind Crescent, Last Witch** lvl.4 Atk: 1700

"When **Last Witch** is special summoned, I add one level 4 monster from my deck to my hand." I declared as I then revealed a level 4 and added it into my hand. "AGH!" My eyes widened as I felt energy building up within me. When I looked down, I noticed a purple aura emitting from my blue gem.

 _Summon me…_

 _What?_ I heard a dark voice call out from my blue gem. A purple light then went into the deck case on the left of my waist, which was where my extra deck zone was at. I flopped open the case and noticed a single card in it, despite the fact that I don't even use an extra deck. I picked up the card and as I did a surge of energy traveled through me. "Aghh…!" Everything around me seemed to glow light blue, but when I blinked my eyes everything returned to a normal color. As I looked down to the back of the card, my body shook violently. _What power…! How was it this powerful!?_

 _Chaos…_

I heard the voice again. As I turned the card to look at its front, my eyes widened and everything kept inside me seemed to burst. My head shook forward, and then… I fainted.

* * *

"Yuka-san…?" Kushiro looked forward curiously at Yuka, whose head was down as her arms swung about lifelessly. _What was happening? What was going on?_ Then, Yuka's head moved up; she looked forward with a malicious smile on her face, scaring Kushiro as he noticed her pupils were just a fair-sized black dot, as if everything else, even her sclera was gone as a blue aura surrounded her entire body.

"I activate the effect of **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare's** effect from my hand!" Yuka shouted viciously as she grinned. "HAHAHA!" She laughed hysterically. "While I control two or more face-up 'Crescent' monsters on my field, I can target 1 face-up card on the field and destroy it!"

"Oh no, my _Chihuahua Dog!_ "

"The card I destroy is… _Last witch!_ "

"What!?" Kushiro watched in horror as Yuka purposely destroyed her own monster.

"Come out, **Burn Flare**!" Yuka laughed viciously.

A purple portal opened. From that portal, a women wearing witch attire walked out, holding a magic staff in her right hand, and she had long blonde hair. She smiled sweetly, and she had lime green eyes.

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

* * *

Within a control room, _Akaba Reiji_ had his fingers entwined, with elbows against a table as he looked at a big monitor, observing the duel between _Sakaki Yukari_ and _Kumoki Kushiro_. Behind him, to his right was a guy in a suit, with shades on. He looked like a man who gathered the attention of duelists.

"Sir, according to several records on Yukari's previous duels, she would never benefit off of getting rid of her own monsters. Her current dueling method is… irregular. I am certain that _Kumoki Kushiro_ realizes this as well." The man explained. Reiji focused on Yuka who was currently grinning viciously.

" _Sakaki Yukari…_ Sakaki Yuya's twin..."

* * *

"Next, I use _Last Witch's_ effect! When this card is destroyed, I check the top 3 cards of my deck! Next, I choose one card to remain on the top, and the rest go to the bottom!" Yuka explained as she performed the actions. "Now… OVERLAY!" Yuka shouted with an enthralled voice.

Rank 4 chant~ From the dark abyss open your jaws and rip to shreds your enemy! Show them what true terror is like, and devour them in absolute darkness!

"Xyz summon, **Reptilian Crescent, Dark Gator**!" Yuka cried out hysterically.

A huge masculine figure appeared in dark black armor, with silver contour lines. It held onto a black thorny sword. As the visor part of its armor opened it revealed alligator eyes. The monster glared at its enemy as a huge black aura emitted around it.

 **Reptilian Crescent, Dark Gator** Rank.4 Atk: 2700

"I use **Dark Gator's** effect! _Disastrous call_! Once per turn by detaching an xyz material I can mill the top card of my deck, then I special summon 1 'Crescent' monster from my deck! Come out, **Dark Crescent, Paryloya** in attack mode!" Yuka laughed.

A cute smiling loli witch appeared, holding a small broom with a miniature book in her other hand.

 **Dark Crescent, Paryloya** lvl.3 Atk: 900

"Next, I use **Dark Crescent, Wonder Burner's** effect! If this card is milled by a card effect, I can target one level 4 'Crescent' monster from my hand, special summoning it and _Wonder Burner_ simultaneously! Come out, **Wonder Burner** and **Wind Crescent, Last Degrader**!"

"What!?" Shiro voiced out his surprise.

From a black portal, a knight in black armor with silver contour lines, walked out. He held onto a long and thin spiral sabre within his right hand, and he possessed an ominous aura, with a very strong presence.

 **Dark Crescent, Wonder Burner** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

A silver mobile metallic slot machine appeared, with images of cherries on each slot.

 **Wind Crescent, Last Degrader** lvl.4 Atk: 1700

"Next, I use _Dark Crescent, Burn Flare's_ effect from within my graveyard! Because it was sent to the graveyard, I can target and destroy 1-face up card on your field, like your _Chihuahua Dog_!" Yuka grinned as she shouted. " _Last engage!_ "

"Oh no!" Shiro moved over his left arm as his monster bombarded.

"I use _Dark Crescent, Paryloya's_ effect! Once per turn, if I have 3 or less cards in my hand, I can draw a card! Draw!" Yuka looked down and grinned. "NOW! I use _Reptilian Crescent, Dark Gator's_ other effect; by releasing (sacrificing) this card, I can target up to two cards on the field and destroy them! I choose your two face-downs!" Yuka laughed. Shiro moved up his left arm as his cards exploded. "Next, If I control three or more 'Crescent' monsters, I can special summon _Dark Gator_ from my graveyard with a permanent 500 ATK plus!"

"No way!" Shiro shouted in disbelief.

 **Reptilian Crescent, Dark Gator's** ATK: 2700+500=3200

"Furthermore, when I special summon a monster with 2000 or more ATK, _Wonder Burner_ allows me to draw a card!" Yuka laughed. "Battle!" Yuka shouted, with thrill in her voice.

"It's useless!" Shiro shouted. "Because of my trap, _Waboku's_ effect, I take no battle damage this turn!"

"Fine then!" Yuka grinned. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

Yuka: 4000 Hand: 3

Slowly, Shiro looked at Yuka, worried and terrified. " _Yuka… What's gotten into you...?_ "

Author's Note: And that's that! I hope everyone was able to get their thinking caps on! XD For the extra deck summons, I decided to go back to the basics and create them for Yuka based on their roots. For example, Xyz's are born from the 'Chaos' of humans, and that is why Yuka is becoming corrupted by the power of the Xyz. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

If you like this story, please review, favorite, and/or follow! I would appreciate it!

Yuka's field: **Reptilian Crescent, Dark Gator**

 **Dark Crescent, Wonder Burner**

 **Dark Crescent, Paryloya**

 **Wind Crescent, Last Degrader** (all in attack mode)  
2 set spell/trap cards

Hand: 3

Graveyard: **Wind Crescent, Lavoiya**

 **Wind Crescent, Last Witch**

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare**

Shiro's field: Empty

Hand: 2

Graveyard: **Chihuahua Dog**

Waboku (Trap)

Trap card A

 _ **Cheat Sheet**_ (Cards that are Italic + Underline = Konami official cards)

 **Shiro's Cards**

 **Chihuahua Dog** Att: Earth lvl.3 Atk: 1200 Def: 900 Type: Beast

1-While this card is the only monster you control, this card gains 2000 ATK.

2-When this card is destroyed: draw 1 card.

Appearance: And just as the name suggested, a brown colored Chihuahua appeared, wearing silver armor on its sides and on its legs. Yellow lightning spark from its ears and it position itself as if to lunge right at its enemy.

Effect name #1: _Sole Charger_

 _ **Traps**_

 _Waboku_ (Normal trap)

1-You take no battle damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

 **Yuka's cards**

 **Wind Crescent, Lavoiya** Att: Wind lvl.4 Atk: 1600 Def: 900 Type: Spellcaster

1-When this card is normal summoned you can target 1 face-up monster on the field: half that monster's ATK. If you do, you can special summon 1 "Crescent" monster from your hand.

2-When this card is used to special summon a monster from the extra deck, you may draw 1 card.

Appearance: A teenaged girl with long auburn hair and lime green eyes appeared, wearing a long robe and an eye patch covered her left eye. She wore a serious expression, with a rod in her right hand.

 **Wind Crescent, Last Witch** Att: Wind lvl.4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1800 Type: Spellcaster

1-When this card is special summoned, search for one level 4 monster from your deck: add that target to your hand, and then shuffle your deck.

2-When this card is destroyed, check the top 3 cards of your deck then target 1 of the revealed cards: place that card on top of your deck, and put the rest on the bottom of your deck.

Appearance: A teenaged girl with blonde hair and twin-tails appeared, riding a broom. She smiled wonderfully and her witch attire was of a purple color, including her hat.

 **Wind Crescent, Last Degrader** Att: Wind lvl.4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1900 Type: Machine

1-Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

2-Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can decrease this monster's level by 1 OR destroy this card to draw 1 card.

Appearance: A silver mobile metallic slot machine appeared, with images of cherries on each slot.

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1600 Type: Spellcaster

1-While you control two or more face-up 'Crescent' monsters on the field you can reveal this card from your hand. Then, target 1 face-up card on the field: destroy that target and special summon this card from your hand.

2-If this card is sent to the graveyard, target 1 face-up card on the field: destroy that target.

Appearance: A purple portal opened. From that portal, a women wearing witch attire walked out, holding a magic staff in her right hand, and she had long blonde hair. She smiled sweetly, and she had lime green eyes.

 **Dark Crescent, Wonder Burner** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1700 Type: Spellcaster

1-If this card is milled by a card effect you can target one level 4 "Crescent" monster in your hand: special summon this target from your graveyard and that target from your hand. This effect can only be used once per turn.

2-Up to twice per turn, if you special summon a monster with 2000 or more ATK you can draw 1 card.

Appearance: From a black portal, a knight in black armor with silver contour lines, walked out. He held onto a long and thin spiral sabre within his right hand, and he possessed an ominous aura, with a very strong presence.

 **Dark Crescent, Paryloya** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 900 Def: 700 Type: Spellcaster

1-Once per turn, if you have 3 or less cards in your hand: you may draw a card.

2-If this card is targeted for an attack: you can switch this card to defense position. This effect cannot be negated.

Appearance: A cute smiling loli witch appeared, holding a small broom with a miniature book in her other hand.

 **EXTRA DECK:**

 **Reptilian Crescent, Dark Gator** Att: Dark Rank.4 Atk: 2700 Def: 2900 Type: Beast

1-Tribute this card: target up to two cards on the field: destroy those targets. Then, if you control three or more face-up "Crescent" monsters on the field, special summon this card from your graveyard, with 500 ATK plus, permanently. You can only use this effect once per turn.

2-Once per turn, by detaching 1 xyz material from this card, you can send the top card of your deck to the graveyard, then target 1 "Crescent" monster from your deck: special summon that target, and then shuffle your deck. This effect can only be used once per turn.

Appearance: A huge masculine figure appeared in dark black armor, with silver contour lines. It held onto a black thorny sword. As the visor part of its armor opened, it revealed alligator eyes. The monster glared at its enemy as a huge black aura emitted around it.

Rank 4 chant~ From the dark abyss open your jaws and rip to shreds your enemy! Show them what true terror is like, and devour them in absolute darkness!


	6. Valiant Nature Dragon, Time Reverser

Yu-Gi-Oh! Distortion of Dimensions

Chapter 6: Valiant Nature Dragon, Time Reverser

Author's Note: I wasn't able to get this chapter uploaded when I wanted to, but… "Show must go on!" ~Dennis. Anyways! Here it is, and sorry for the wait! Enjoy. XD

 _ **Story start!**_

Yuka: 4000

Yuka's field: **Reptilian Crescent, Dark Gator**

 **Dark Crescent, Wonder Burner**

 **Dark Crescent, Paryloya**

 **Wind Crescent, Last Degrader** (all in attack mode)  
2 set spell/trap cards

Hand: 3

Graveyard: **Wind Crescent, Lavoiya**

 **Wind Crescent, Last Witch**

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare**

Shiro: 4000

Shiro's field: Empty

Hand: 2

Graveyard: **Chihuahua Dog**

Waboku (Trap)

Trap card A

" _What's gotten into you, Yuka…?_ " Shiro closed his eyes and shook his head. He then looked at Yuka, determined.

Yuka grinned viciously. "Well then, it's your turn!" Yuka then laughed. Shiro narrowed his eyes, observing Yuka.

"My turn... draw!" Shiro shouted. "I activate the normal spell, **Last Withdrawal**!"

The card depicted an old man grasping over his chest area with his left hand as his other hand desperately grasped towards a gold box identical to the one the millennium puzzle was sealed in.

"I pay 2000 life points…" Shiro gritted his teeth as he took damage.

Shiro: 4000-2000=2000

"Next if the total number of other cards on my field and in my hand is less than yours, and the difference is 5 or greater, I draw a card for the difference!" Shiro shouted. Yuka's eyes widen in shock. "The number of cards you have is 9, and I have only two cards in my hand, therefore I draw 7 cards!" Shiro looked at the cards he drew and smiled. "Yosh! By banishing a Beast-Type monster from my grave, I can special summon this card from my hand! Come out, **Valiant Enchanter**!" Shiro shouted.

A female wizard descended onto the battlefield, landing on her left knee. As she slowly stood up she looked forward with a bright smile. She wore a crimson red mantle which had one piece move from her shoulders to her waist, layered over the main cloth. The second layer had a flaring red color which complemented the crimson red color beautifully. She had long auburn hair and her eyes were of a blue color.

 **Valiant Enchanter** lvl.5 Atk: 2200

"Battle! Since _Valient Enchanter_ is the only monster on my field, it becomes unaffected by spell/trap cards and it can make up to two attacks per battle!"

"What!?" Yuka shouted in shock, allowing Shiro to smirk triumphantly. His expression then became serious.

"Battle! _Valiant Enchanter_ attacks _Dark Crescent, Paryloya_! _Reconstruct Alchemy_!" Shiro shouted. Yuka then smirked, startling Shiro.

" _Paryloya's effect_ ; when it is targeted for an attack I can switch it to defense position!" Yuka shouted viciously.

 **Dark Crescent, Paryloya** Def: 700

"Next I activate my face-down continuous trap, **Dark Crescent Descent**!" Yuka grinned.

The image depicted a dark silhouette being protected by a barrier of light similar to mirror force.

"Once per turn, I can target 1 face-up defense position 'Crescent' monster I control, and that monster gains this effect: once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle and card effects!" Yuka laughed viciously. Shiro then smiled, much to Yuka's discontent. Afterwards, his expression became serious.

"From my hand I activate the quick-play spell card, **Valiant Virtue**!" Shiro shouted.

The card depicted **Chihuahua Dog** being empowered by a circle of 'Valiant' monsters

"When a trap effect is used during the battle phase I can destroy that card. Then, I target one monster I control and it gains the follow effect until the end of this turn: When this card battles, this card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the opposing monster during damage calculation only, and this card can deal piercing damage!" Yuka's eyes widen.

"What!?" Yuka watched wide-eyed as an explosion occurred when _Valiant Enchanter_ hits _Paryloya_ with her staff.

Valiant Enchanter: 2200+450=2650

2650 vs. 700

"AAHH!"

Yuka: 4000-1950=2050

The smoke cleared, showing Yuka with a disgusted frown on her face. "Because of _Dark Crescent Descent_ , _Paryloya_ was kept alive…" She explained, in slight frustration.

"Battle! _Valiant Enchanter_ attacks your _Paryloya_ once more! _Reconstruct Alchemy_!" Shiro shouted. Yuka then smirked.

"I activate my face-down normal trap, **Extra Crescent Moon**!" Yuka shouted vilely, with a grin on her face.

The card depicts the six elements on the outer rim of a medallion, and in the middle was a unique color distinct from the other elements.

"During the battle phase I can target two face-up 'Crescent' monsters I control and use them as correct materials for any summon I can perform in this moment!" Yuka shouted viciously. Shiro's eyes widen in shock.

"What!?"

"Normally I would _normal summon_ … but let's make your defeat more miserable! HAHAHA!" Yuka laughed. Shiro watched in fear. "At this time, I use **Wind Crescent, Last Degrader's** effect! Once per turn during either player's turn I can decrease this monster's level by 1!" Yuka explained, causing Shiro's eyes to widen once more.

 **Last Degrader's** lvl.3

"Now I overlay my level 3 _Wind Crescent, Last Degrader_ and my _Dark Crescent, Paryloya_ together!" Yuka laughed with malicious intent. "Here it comes!"

Rank 3 chant~ Aid your allies and lead this battlefield into astray! Become a beacon of hope and crush your enemies!

"Xyz summon! Come forth, **Equus ferus, Crescent Centaur**!" Yuka cried out.

A black armored centaur appeared, with yellow lines around the rim of its armor. Its eyes flash blue and it holds a long javelin in its right hand.

 **Equus ferus, Crescent Centaur** Att: Dark Rank.3 Atk: 2000

"2000 atk…?" Shiro questioned. Yuka smirked.

"When this card battles another monster it gains 500 ATK."

"In that case, I set four cards and end my turn." Shiro declared.

Shiro: 2000 Hand: 3

"My turn… DRAW!" Yuka shouted, enthralled. "First, I normal summon **Dark Crescent, Cardinal**!"

A cardinal appeared from a portal within the air. It had black armor and its eyes flash blue as it screeched.

 **Dark crescent, Cardinal** lvl.3 Atk: 1100

"Next I use _Crescent Centuar's_ monster effect; once per turn I can detach one xyz material from it, then I target one level 3 or lower 'Crescent' monster in my graveyard and special summon it onto my field in face-up defense position! I detach _Dark Crescent, Paryloya_ , and then I'll revive it!" Yuka shouted as she smirked. " _Dark calling_!"

 **Dark Crescent, Paryloya** Att: Dark lvl.3 Def: 700

"Now I use _Cardinal's_ effect; once per turn, I can switch its battle position, and if I do I change the position of a level 4 or lower 'Crescent' monster on my field other than _Cardinal_. The monster whose position will change is…" Yuka then smirked. " _Paryloya_!"

 _Paryloya's_ ATK: 900

 _Cardinal's_ DEF: 900

"Also, I use _Paryloya's_ effect; once per turn if I have three or less cards in my hand, I draw a card! Draw!" Yuka shouted viciously. "Now… Battle! _Crescent Centaur_ attacks your _Valiant Enchanter_ , and during battle with another monster it gains 500 ATK during damage calculation!" Yuka shouted, smirking.

"I activate my face-down normal trap, **Valiant Request**!" Shiro shouted.

The image depicted _Chihuahua Dog_ and _Valiant Enchanter_ moving back from the front row and switching with silhouette figures standing behind them, ready for action.

"When an opponent's monster with 2000 or more ATK declares an attack and they control two or more face-up monsters, I take control of the monster on the field with the lowest attack while it's in face-up attack position! I take your _Paryloya_!" Shiro shouted seriously. "Now _Crescent Centaur_ resumes battles, however it attacks _Paryloya_ instead, and you take battle damage from this!" Yuka's eyes widen in shock as she listened to Shiro's words.

2500 vs. 900

"AAHHHH!" Yuka screamed in pain.

Yuka: 2050-1600=450

Yuka scowled in frustration as her _Paryloya_ was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. "All my efforts in vain…!" She muttered. She then grinned vilely. " _Dark Gator_ destroys your _Valiant Enchanter_! _End of adversary_!"

2700 vs. 2200

"AHH!" Shiro screamed in pain.

Shiro: 2000-500=1500

"Next! _Wonder Burner_ finishes this off! _Harden destruction wave_!" Yuka laughed.

1800 vs. 1500

 _Wonder Burner_ thrusts his spiral saber forward and a dark beam of energy then hits Shiro, causing a huge explosion. As the smoke slowly cleared, Yuka's eyes widen in shock, surprised to see Shiro still standing despite the injuries he had received. "Ha… Ha…" Shiro breathed heavily.

Shiro: 2500-1800=700

"But how, how are you still alive!?" Yuka shouted in anger and frustration. Shiro smirked.

"I activated the effect of **Valiant Receiver** from my hand." Shiro explained.

 **Valiant Receiver** lvl.3 Def: 1400

"Before I would receive a direct attack, by revealing this from my hand I can gain 1000 life points first. Then, I can special summon this card from my hand in face-up defense position." Shiro explained, smiling at his friendly cartoonish bee that looked back and grinned in a friendly manner. Shiro then looked forward seriously. "Now what!?"

"Tch." Yuka smacked her teeth in frustration. "I set three cards. Turn end."

Yuka: 450 Hand: 1

Yuka looked down at the monster in her hand and smirked. " _So long as I have this…!_ " Yuka thought, with a vicious smirk on her face. Shiro looked at her worriedly. He then looked down with a sad frown as he closed his eyes casually. Yuka scowled at him. "What's taking you so long!? Go!"

"It's fine… Let's… put an end to this already." Shiro's words caused Yuka's eyes to widen in fear.

"NO!" She screamed, to Shiro's surprise. She grabbed onto her head as it shook violently. Her eyes closed shut and she continued screaming in frustration. "No… No… NO!"

"Yuka…" Shiro looked at Yuka worriedly. Yuka glared up at him.

"I refuse to lose! I will not lose!"

"I see… Yuka, the thing you're afraid of... is losing yourself." Shiro's words caused Yuka's eyes to widen in utter disbelief. _What was he thinking...? He knows nothing about me!_ "That's why you're so desperate…" _No... No! He's wrong!_ "You're scared of moving forward… just like me. But… that's fine."

"Huh...?" Yuka looked up, confused. Shiro smiled at Yuka. "It's okay to make mistakes, because that'll shape your future, and you'll become stronger! That's why... together, let's evolve!"

"Evolve…?"

"My turn, draw!" Shiro looked down at the card he drew and smirked. " _I use Valiant Receiver's_ effect! If I used this card's first effect and it remains on my field till my next draw phase, I can target one level 4 or lower 'Valiant' monster in my deck and special summon it! Come out, **Valiant** **Searcher**!" Shiro shouted.

A soldier appeared, wearing silver armor and holding a sword in his right hand. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

 **Valiant Searcher** lvl.3 Atk: 800

"Now I sacrifice my two monsters!" Shiro shouted boldly.

Level 8 chant~ Awaken from your slumber and share the origin of your world through your strength!

"Come forth, **Valiant Nature Dragon, Time Reverser**!"

A long dragon appeared, donning silver armor, and its scales shined beautifully like the land it originated from.

 **Valiant Nature Dragon, Time Reverser** lvl.8 Atk: 3000

"When _Valiant Searcher_ is used for a tribute summon, I can target 1 'Valiant' monster from my graveyard with 2000 or more ATK and then special summon it! Come out, _Valiant Enchanter_!" Shiro shouted.

 **Valiant Enchanter** lvl.5 Atk: 2200

"Next I activate _Emergency Provisions_! By sending any number of other spell/trap cards I control to the graveyard, I gain 1000 life points for each one sent! I send all three of my other spell/trap cards to the graveyard, and then I gain 3000 life points!" Shiro declared. Yuka's eyes widen in shock.

Shiro: 700+3000=3700

"Next, I use **Time Reverser's** effect! _Last sacrament_! When I gain 3000 or more life points, once per turn I can activate this effect; I can target up to two cards my opponent controls and destroy them. Furthermore, those cards cannot use their effects in the graveyard this turn, and no cards can activate or use their effects in response!" Shiro shouted. "I destroy two of your face-down spell/traps!"

"What!?" Yuka scowled as two of her cards got destroyed.

"Then, I'll use the effect of one of the traps sent to my grave this turn, **Valiant Trap Grenade**!" Shiro shouted as he revealed a trap from his graveyard, depicting _Mirror Force_ being bombarded. "When this card is sent to the graveyard by a card effect I control, I can target one card you control and destroy it! I destroy your last face-down spell/trap, and cards/effects cannot activate in response to this effect!" Shiro shouted, causing Yuka's eyes to widen in shock. "I destroy your last face-down spell/trap card!" Shiro shouted. Yuka moved over her left arm as her card exploded. "Now… _Engagement Circle_! _Valiant Nature Dragon_ gains 500 ATK for each monster on the field!" Yuka's eyes widen as Shiro shouted.

"What!?" Yuka voiced out her surprise.

 _Time Reverser's_ ATK: 3000+3000=6000

"Battle! _Time Reverser_ attacks your _Crescent Centaur_! _Alignment Burst Ignition_!" Shiro shouted.

"I use the effect of my normal trap, **Dark Crescent Shade** from within my graveyard!" Yuka grinned.

The card depicts a shaded crescent moon with a dark background.

"By banishing this card from my graveyard, I can target one monster I control. This turn, while I control other monsters on the field the targeted monster cannot be targeted for an attack, and I take no damage from the other monsters I control!" Yuka declared.

"That's fine by me! Continue, _Time Reverser_!"

6000 vs. 2500

"AHH!" Yuka screamed as her _Crescent Centaur was destroyed."Hehehe…_ You can't destroy my _Dark Gator_!" Yuka mocked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I use _Time Reverser's_ third effect! Once per duel, I can tribute this card to send one other card from the field to the graveyard, and that card's effects in the graveyard cannot activate this turn! _Division Divination_! Come along with me, _Dark Gator_!" Shiro shouted seriously. Yuka looked up in fear as her monster was sent away alongside _Time Reverser_. Yuka then looked forward desperately. "Now that _Valiant Enchanter_ is the only monster on my field, it can attack up to two times per battle phase! Go, _Valiant Enchanter_! _Reconstruct Alchemy_!" Shiro shouted.

2200 vs. 900

2200 vs. 1800

Yuka moved over her left arm as her last two monsters bombarded. She then grinned viciously. "Thanks to _Dark Crescent Shade's_ effect, I took no battle damage this turn. Now… how are you planning to defeat me, Shiro? Hahaha!" Yuka laughed viciously.

"I use the effect of the normal trap, **Valiant Time typhoon** from my graveyard." Yuka's eyes widen in shock as Shiro spoke.

The card depicted a _mirror force_ clashing into a _dark mirror force_ , which were both swept up by a _heavy storm_ and in front was _Time Reverser_ absorbing it all.

"That's… the card I destroyed with _Dark Gator_!" Yuka realized.

"By banishing this card from my graveyard, if two or more face-up monsters were removed from the field this turn by card effect, I can use this effect; I can add one of those removed monsters to its owner's hand, and then I deal damage to a player equal to half the original ATK of the chosen monster. The monster I choose is… _**Valiant Nature Dragon, Time Reverser**_ , and with that you take 1500 damage!" Shiro shouted. A spiritual form of _Time Reverser_ appeared at _Valiant Enchanter's_ left as she then smiled at the prideful dragon who nodded in return. The dragon then looked forward seriously, staring at the spiritual figure of _Dark Gator_ which stood alongside Yuka. _Time Reverser_ flied up into the air. Yuka and Shiro looked up to it, with _Valiant Enchanter_ smiling wonderfully as she looked at the deck's signature card. The dragon then dived down towards _Dark Gator_.

As _Time Reverser_ flies through _Dark Gator's_ body it was engulfed in white light and several explosions occur. "Yuka, snap out of it!" Shiro's powerful voice caused Yuka's eyes to widen as she slowly regained her consciousness.

*Yuka's perspective*

Yuka: 450-450=0

"AAHHH!" I screamed as _Time Reverser's_ last blast spiked up to me from my monster. As I continued to scream in pain within a green beam of light, I felt the negative energy within me slowly withdrawing from my body. "A-Ahh…." As the light slowly vanished I felt devoid of all energy, and my body would not respond; I felt numb. My right foot moved naturally, in an attempt to keep balance, but as my consciousness slowly started to fleet away my body fell back.

"Yuka!" I heard a desperate scream. It was Shiro. I heard him running to me, embracing me in his arms as I then slowly fainted.

 _Author's Note:_ And that's that. I hoped everyone liked the chapter. If you enjoyed reading this story, please follow, favorite, and/or review! XD

 **Cheat sheet** ( _Konami_ official cards are Underline+Italicized)

 **Shiro's Cards**

 **Chihuahua Dog** Att: Earth lvl.3 Atk: 1200 Def: 900 Type: Beast

1-While this card is the only monster you control, this card gains 2000 ATK.

2-When this card is destroyed: draw 1 card.

Appearance: And just as the name suggested, a brown colored Chihuahua appeared, wearing silver armor on its sides and on its legs. Yellow lightning spark from its ears and it positions itself as if to lunge right at its enemy.

Effect name #1: _Sole Charger_

 **Valiant Enchanter** Att: Dark lvl.5 Atk: 2200 Def: 1100 Type: Spellcaster

1-When this card is special summoned you can decrease this monster's level by 1. If you do, target 1 'Valiant' monster in your hand and special summon that target.

2-If this is the only monster you control on the field, this card can make up to two attacks per battle phase, and this card becomes unaffected by spell/trap effects until the end of this turn. No trap cards can negate this card's attack or end the battle phase, until the end of this turn.

Attack Name: _Reconstruct Alchemy_

Appearance: A female wizard descended onto the battlefield, landing on her left knee. As she slowly stood up she looked forward with a bright smile. She wore a crimson red mantle which had one piece from her shoulders to her waist layered over the main piece of her cloth. The second layer had a flaring red color which complemented the crimson red color beautifully. She had long auburn hair and her eyes were of a blue color.

 **Valiant Receiver** Att: Light lvl.3 Atk: 1500 Def: 1400 Type: Insect

1-Before you would receive damage from a direct attack, you can gain 1000 life points. After you take the damage, special summon this card from your hand in face-up defense position. No cards or effects can chain in response to this effect or summoning.

2-If you used this card's first effect and this card remains on the field during your next draw phase, you can target one level 4 or lower "Valiant" monster from your hand: special summon that target, ignoring summoning conditions.

Appearance: A cartoonish big bee appeared, wearing yellow armor with black colored exteriors.

 **Valiant Searcher** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 800 Def: 900 Type: Warrior

1-If this card is special summoned, you can gain 1000 life points times the difference of spell/trap cards you and your opponent controls.

2-If this card is used as a tribute you can target 1 "Valiant" monster from your graveyard with 2000 ATK or more: special summon that target. Then, you can target 1 set spell/trap on the field: destroy that target.

Appearance: A soldier appeared, wearing silver armor and holding a sword in his right hand. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

 **Valiant Nature Dragon, Time Reverser** Att: Earth lvl.8 Atk: 3000 Def: 2800 Type: Dragon

1-This card gains 500 ATK for each monster on the field.

2-Once per turn, when you gain 3000 or more life points, you can activate this effect: Destroy up to two cards your opponent controls. Cards/effects cannot chain in response to this effect's activation, and the cards destroyed cannot use their effects in the graveyard until the end of this turn.

3-Once per duel, you can tribute this card to send 1 other card on the field to the graveyard. That other card cannot use its effects in the graveyard this turn.

Attack name: _Alignment burst ignition_

Effect #1 name: _Engagement circle_

Effect #2 name: _Last sacrament_

Effect #3 name: _Division Divination_

Appearance: A long dragon appeared, donning silver armor, and its scales shined beautifully like the land it originated from.

Level 8 chant~ Awaken from your slumber and share the origin of your world through your strength!

 _ **Spells**_

 **Valiant Virtue** (Quick-play)

1-When your opponent uses a trap effect during the battle phase: destroy that card. Then, target 1 "Valiant" monster you control and it gains the following effect until the end of this turn: When this card battles, this card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the opposing monster during damage calculation only, and this card can deal piercing damage.

Image: The card depicted **Chihuahua Dog** being empowered by a circle of "Valiant" monsters

 **Last Withdrawal** (Normal)

1-Pay 2000 life points to activate this card's effect. If the total number of cards you control on the field and in your hand is less than your opponent's, and your opponent controls five or more cards, draw a card for the difference of cards controlled.

Image: The card depicted an old man grasping over his chest area with his left hand as his other hand desperately grasped towards a gold box identical to the one the millennium puzzle was sealed in

 _Emergency Provisions_ (Quick-play)

1-Send any number of other spell/trap cards you control to the graveyard. Gain 1000 life points for each card sent.

 _ **Traps**_

 _Waboku_ (Normal trap)

1-You take no battle damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

 **Valiant Request** (Normal)

1-When a monster your opponent controls with 2000 or more ATK declares an attack, while your opponent controls 2 or more face-up attack position monsters target the monster they control with the lowest ATK in attack position: take control of that monster. The current monster attacking now attacks the controlled monster, and any battle damage you would take from this battle is instead inflicted to your opponent.

Image: The image depicted _Chihuahua Dog_ and _Valiant Enchanter_ moving back from the front row and switching with silhouette figures standing behind them, ready for action.

 **Valiant Trap Grenade** (Normal)

1-If this card is targeted on the field by an opponent's card effect, you can activate this effect: negate the card that targets this card and destroy it.

2-If this card is sent to the graveyard by a card effect you control, you can target one card on the field: destroy that target. Cards/effects cannot activate in response to this effect.

Image: The image depicted _Mirror Force_ being bombarded.

 **Valiant Time typhoon** (Normal)

1-This turn, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, and you take no damage this turn. Afterwards, you may draw one card times the difference of spell/trap cards you and your opponent controls.

2-During either player's turn, you can banish this card from the graveyard to activate this effect. If two or more monsters were removed from the field this turn by card effect, choose 1 of those monsters: add that target to the owner's hand then inflict damage to a player equal to half its original ATK.

Image: The card depicted a _Mirror Force_ clashing into a _Dark Mirror Force_ , which were both swept up by a _Heavy Storm_ and in front was _Time Reverser_ absorbing it all.

 **Yuka's cards**

 **Wind Crescent, Lavoiya** Att: Wind lvl.4 Atk: 1600 Def: 900 Type: Spellcaster

1-When this card is normal summoned you can target 1 face-up monster on the field: half that monster's ATK. If you do, you can special summon 1 "Crescent" monster from your hand.

2-When this card is used to special summon a monster from the extra deck, you may draw 1 card.

Appearance: A teenaged girl with long auburn hair and lime green eyes appeared, wearing a long robe which covered her whole body, and an eye patch covered her left eye. She wore a serious expression, with a rod in her right hand.

 **Wind Crescent, Last Witch** Att: Wind lvl.4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1800 Type: Spellcaster

1-When this card is special summoned, search for one level 4 monster from your deck: add that target to your hand, and then shuffle your deck.

2-When this card is destroyed check the top 3 cards of your deck, then target 1 of the revealed cards: place that card on top of your deck, and put the rest on the bottom of your deck.

Appearance: A teenaged girl with blonde hair and twin-tails appeared, riding a broom. She smiled wonderfully and her witch attire was of a purple color, including her hat.

 **Wind Crescent, Last Degrader** Att: Wind lvl.4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1900 Type: Machine

1-Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

2-Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can decrease this monster's level by 1 OR destroy this card to draw 1 card.

Appearance: A silver mobile metallic slot machine appeared, with images of cherries on each slot.

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1600 Type: Spellcaster

1-While you control two or more face-up "Crescent" monsters on the field you can reveal this card from your hand. Then, target 1 face-up card on the field: destroy that target and special summon this card from your hand.

2-If this card is sent to the graveyard, target 1 face-up card on the field: destroy that target.

Appearance: A purple portal opened. From that portal, a women wearing witch attire walked out, holding a magic staff in her right hand, and she had long blonde hair. She smiled sweetly, and she had lime green eyes.

 **Dark Crescent, Wonder Burner** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1700 Type: Spellcaster

1-If this card is milled by a card effect you can target one level 4 "Crescent" monster in your hand: special summon this target from your graveyard and that target from your hand. This effect can only be used once per turn.

2-Up to twice per turn, during your turn, if you special summon a monster with 2000 or more ATK you can draw 1 card.

Attack name: _Harden destruction wave_

Appearance: From a black portal, a knight in black armor with silver contour lines, walked out. He held onto a long and thin spiral sabre within his right hand, and he possessed an ominous aura, with a very strong presence.

 **Dark Crescent, Paryloya** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 900 Def: 700 Type: Spellcaster

1-Once per turn, if you have 3 or less cards in your hand: draw a card.

2-If this card is targeted for an attack you can switch this card to defense position. This effect cannot be negated.

Appearance: A cute smiling loli witch appeared, holding a small broom with a miniature book in her other hand.

 **Dark Crescent, Cardinal** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 1100 Def: 900 Type: Winged-Beast

1-Once per turn, you can change this target's position while face-up then target one face-up level 4 or lower "Crescent" monster you control: change that target's battle position.

2-Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target 1 other face-up defense position "Crescent" monster you control and that target cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects once this turn.

Appearance: A cardinal appeared from a portal within the air. It had black armor and its eyes flashed blue as it screeched.

 _ **Traps**_

 **Dark Crescent Descent** (Continuous)

1-Once per turn you can target 1 face-up defense position "Crescent" monster you control and it gains this effect: Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle and card effects.

2-You can banish this card from your graveyard while you control no cards on the field. If you have two or less cards in your hand, draw a card.

Image: The image depicted a dark silhouette being protected by a barrier of light similar to Mirror Force.

 **Extra Crescent Moon** (Normal)

1-During your battle phase target two face-up "Crescent" monsters you control and use them as correct materials for any type of summon you can perform at that time.

2-If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can draw 1 card.

Image: The card depicts the six elements on the outer rim of a medallion, and in the middle was a unique color distinct from the other elements.

 **Dark Crescent Shade** (Normal)

1-Target 1 monster you control. Until the end phase, you do not take any damage from battles involving that monster.

2-You can banish this card from your graveyard during the battle phase, then target 1 face-up monster you control. Until the end of this turn, you do not take any battle damage involving other monsters you control, and the targeted monster cannot be targeted for an attack while you control other monsters.

Image: The card depicts a silhouetted crescent moon with a dark background.

 **EXTRA DECK:**

 **Reptilian Crescent, Dark Gator** Att: Dark Rank.4 Atk: 2700 Def: 2900 Type: Beast

1-Tribute this card: target up to two cards on the field: destroy those targets. Then, if you control three or more face-up "Crescent" monsters on the field, special summon this card from your graveyard, with 500 ATK plus, permanently. You can only use this effect once per duel.

2-Once per turn, by detaching 1 xyz material from this card, you can send the top card of your deck to the graveyard, then target 1 "Crescent" monster from your deck: special summon that target, and then shuffle your deck. This effect can only be used once per turn.

Attack name: _End of adversary_

Appearance: A huge masculine figure appeared in dark black armor, with silver contour lines. It held onto a black thorny sword. As the visor part of its armor opened, it revealed alligator eyes. The monster glared at its enemy as a huge black aura emitted around it.

Rank 4 chant~ From the dark abyss open your jaws and rip to shreds your enemy! Show them what true terror is like, and devour them in absolute darkness!

 **Equus ferus, Crescent Centaur** Att: Dark Rank.3 Atk: 2000 Def: 1800

1-When this card battles a monster, this card gains 500 ATK until the end of the battle.

2-Once per turn you can detach 1 xyz material from this card. Afterwards, target 1 level 3 or lower "Crescent" monster from your graveyard: special summon that target on your side of the field in face-up defense position.

Attack name: _Tail gate claws hell_

Effect #1 name: _Dark calling_

Appearance: A black armored centaur appeared, with yellow lines around the rim of its armor. Its eyes flash blue and it holds a long javelin in its right hand.

Rank 3 chant~ Aid your allies and lead this battlefield into astray! Become a beacon of hope and crush your enemies!


	7. Crystal Carriage Dragon, Astrea

Yu-Gi-Oh! Distortion of Dimensions

Chapter 7: Crystal Carriage Dragon, Astrea

Author's Note: Okay… I didn't expect this chapter to be uploaded so late, but whenever it comes, it comes. Well then, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! XD

 _ **Story start!**_

* * *

"AAHHH!" I screamed as Time Reverser's last blast spiked up to me from my monster. As I continued to scream in pain within a green beam of light, I felt the negative energy within me slowly withdrawing from my body. "A-Ahh…." As the light slowly vanished I felt devoid of all energy, and my body would not respond; my body felt numb. My right foot moved naturally, in an attempt to keep balance, but as my consciousness slowly started to fleet away my body fell back.

"Yuka!" I heard a desperate scream. It was Shiro. I heard him running to me, embracing me in his arms as I slowly fainted.

* * *

"Mgh!" I groaned as a beam of light hit my closed eyes. Slowly, I opened my eyes, looking forward to a ceiling, in deep thought. My head rested comfortably on a bed pillow, and my body against a bed. I was in my own dorm room. "Aah…" An image of my xyz monster flashed in my head, as it destroyed Shiro's monsters. How could I have done such a horrible thing? What gotten into me? I… see… Xyz… It was the representation of corruption; the _chaos_ in my own soul.

I sat up, looking down at my left palm which shook from the thrill of such power, yet my consciousness told me that it was wrong; I was wrong. I understood it myself, yet I was overfilled with frustration… for not being able to beat _Kasaya Yuki_. I was angered, clouded by my desire to become stronger… to win. I want to win. Everyone is the same, yet my goals… are they really so hard to reach, or are they even in my grasp for that matter?

These desires I desperately try to quench, what exactly is my duel? That's right – I wanted to make everyone happy, to let them learn that almost every dueling style can be fun, but… where was my own dueling style? What was enjoyable about my dueling style?

When I was dueling, I was dueling desperately, because I want to prove _Kasaya Yuki_ wrong. His dueling style is not enjoyable at all, and yet, what am I comparing it to? Yuya and Yuzu's dueling stlye? Sora's dueling style? Gongenzaka's dueling style? Or perhaps… _my own_.

Why do I like dueling so much? What was my inspiration for dueling?

*Knock knock*

"Hm?" I curiously looked over to my left, at the beautifully designed double-doors of the mansion room.

"Breakfast is ready." I heard an old gentleman's voice on the other side. I nodded curiously in response, though he probably couldn't tell.

I was now sat at the middle of the dining table, staring down at my food, in deep thought. "What's wrong, Yukari?"

"Huh?" I looked up curiously upon hearing a girl's voice. She leaned over the table, looking at me worriedly. I smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. Please, enjoy your food..." I didn't want it to show on my face - my weakness.

"Yuka!" Shiro called out my name in desperation as I sat down in my class seat. I looked up to him with a sad smile.

"Shiro..."

"Are you okay!?" Shiro asked worriedly. I slowly nodded, allowing him to smile in relief.

"I'm glad..."

"I'm sorry, Shiro. I did those bad things to you and your monsters..." I looked down sadly, recalling when my xyz had destroyed most of Shiro's cards. Shiro smiled warmly and closed his eyes as he slowly shook his head. He then looked at me again.

"It's alright." He replied warmly. I smiled as I realized that he had a different aura around him. He felt more... reliable. And just from one duel? He's impressive. I then smiled.

"Yosh! Shiro! Now it's just me and you, and we'll get through LDS together!" I exclaimed encouragingly.

"Mm!" Shiro nodded happily in response.

* * *

Shiro and I were currently walking down a hallway, as we starting talking randomly about things. "Ah, that reminds me," _Shiro_ spoke, "I have to go do something. Sorry, I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Shiro explained as he then jogged back to the other direction. I smiled, watching as my friend's figure slowly started to fade away. I decided to take a seat at a staircase over to the left. I looked into the distance, thinking about my actions just before I was corrupted in my duel against Shiro. I was shivering in fear, afraid to duel, afraid of my cards. Why? Was it because of Yuki's influence on my body or could it be that…

"Hey," Hm? I heard a girl's voice. "Hey, I'm talking to you." I turned my head left, to the source of the voice. A girl stood before me, hands on her hips and a frown on her face. I tilted my head curiously as I examined her. She then smiled warmly. "Welcome to LDS, I'm Krystia, _Sakiharu Krystia_." The girl introduced herself, offering out her right hand for a handshake. I smiled.

"I'm _Sakaki Yukari_ , though you probably heard the news by now."

"Yep! Still, welcome to LDS, Yukari!"

"Thanks."

"Hey, how about I give you a tour around LDS?" Krystia offered her service.

"Umm…" I thought about it. I didn't want to leave Shiro in the dust if he did come back pretty early. Still, he looked pretty frantic so whatever he's dealing with might take quite a while. I smiled at Krystia. "Sure, I'm in your care." Krystia smiled brightly.

"Alright then, let's go!"

* * *

"And this is…" Krystia continued to explain the various areas to me. At the cafeteria, she would explain the food in great detail, and when we got to the Synchro and Fusion course areas she just outright dash past them! Then, she would stop at the Xyz course area and look in awe at the cards on a glass display. "How nice… that _Ultra rare rarity_ …" She mumbled in admiration.

"Someday… I'll get you for myself…"

"Um…" I spoke up, getting Krystia's attention. She jumped up, a tense expression on her face as she looked at me.

"Y-Yes!? How may I be of service!?"

"No, rather, why did you just past the Fusion and Synchro areas without even explaining them?"

"Hahaha!" Krystia laughed awkwardly. She then sagged down, in depression. "Sorry, if I did know a lot more about those summoning methods I would have definitely told you about it, but I only know Synchro slightly because of a friend of mines and I have almost no knowledge about Fusion summoning…" Krystia mumbled depressingly. "Sorry!" She apologized. I waved my hands.

"No, no, that's fine. I'm not mad or anything…. Just wondering why you did skip those places." I smiled. "And, you seem to have quite a fascination with food." To my remark, Krystia blushed cutely. She then smiled.

"You see, I used to cook for my family. Back then, it was the time that we spent together that made me truly happy. Now that I'm here I can't talk much with my family, and, the food here just tastes so delicious! It helps me forget about my troubles and encourages me to do my best each day." Krystia looked down, smiling warmly. "I'm really grateful for it. It reminds me of the happiness I had back home and I'd love to go back to that time…"

"I see…" _She also has a place she wants to go back to. Yuya… Yuzu… Everyone – I wonder how they're doing._

"Well, I went through the majority of the school building except mainly for the restricted areas. I think you know how to get around now, right!?" Krystia exclaimed, brimming with confidence. I giggled.

"I guess so. Thanks, Krystia."

"Now then, let's go get you some new clothes!"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Kyaa!" I screamed. "K-Krystia, stop it! This is embarrassing!" I desperately cling onto a red curtain which covered my body and the front of the changing room, in a store within a mall. Krystia was on the other end, desperately trying to open the curtain. "You said I would only wear it in here so I agreed to do this!"

"That's no good, everyone should see your _sexy_ body!"

"N-No!" I screamed but to no success. The curtain opened completely, revealing me in a frilly maid costume, with blue as its centric color and white as the complementary color. "Uuu…." _This was so embarrassing…_

"You're barely revealing any skin and you're embarrassed by this?" Krystia wondered, looking down near the bottom of my leg where the dress ended, then looked up at me.

"B-Because, it's just so embarrassing to wear something so cute and frilly like this…" _Seriously, the only things I wore were skirts with intricate designs and maybe a shirt or two with some nice designs. But oh… a dress or something cute and frilly like this just makes me all types of uncomfortable, and I think Yuzu would agree with me here._ I looked up slightly, averting eye contact with other people who were looking at me, a slight blush on their faces.

"Hehe, see? You got all the attention for yourself."

"T-That doesn't really make me happy…" I looked up, then became startled. "E-Eh? Krystia!?"

She slowly crept up to me, a weird look in her eyes as her fingers moved about wildly. I turned away, feeling afraid of what was to come next. "Hehehe, submit to your maker, Yuka!"

"N-Nooo!" As she was about to embrace me, I ducked under her arms, holding my dress up slightly so I could run in these. She did change my shoes to a more proper one for a maid dress but this makes it harder for me to run away!"

* * *

"Hey Yuka, wait!" Krystia shouted.

"No!" I screamed back as I ran away desperately, on a grass field. "Ah." I noticed the LDS building from here. It was far but it was so close…

"Wait!" She screamed. After a few more minutes, I managed to get into the building safely. I ran back to the stairs where I had encountered Krystia, hoping that Shiro was there.

"Damn it, he's not here!" I cursed. I looked around desperately. At this rate, she'll catch up to me without any effort. _I have no choice_. I turned around, to Krystia's surprise. She stopped at a distance in front of me before smiling in victory.

"It's seems like you're ready to submit." She spoke. I smirked.

"Krystia, duel me!"

"Eh? Why?"

"If I win, you'll agree to get me out of this embarrassing dress!" I exclaimed. She smiled brightly.

"Okay, so if I win, you'll keep that dress on for the whole day!"

"F-Fine then." _Oh please let me win._

 _Yuka_ vs. _Krystia_

 _ **DUEL!**_

"I'll go first!" Yuka declared. She looked at her cards and smiled. She then looked forward seriously. "I set a monster and end my turn!"

Yuka: 4000 Hand: 4

Krystia looked at Yuka, confused. "That's all?" Yuka smiled, nodding in response.

"That's it." Yuka responded. Krystia shrugged her shoulders, before smiling brightly.

"In that case…! My turn, draw!" Krystia exclaimed cheerfully. She then looked at her cards and smiled. "I normal summon **Crystal Carrier, Aria**!" Krystia declared.

A woman in a beautiful dress with white as its centric color and blue as the complementary color descended onto the battlefield. She smiled brightly and her long blonde hair flowed beautifully as she closed her eyes and held her rapier in both hands.

 **Crystal Carrier, Aria** lvl.4 Atk: 1700

"Now I'll use _Aria's_ effect! When she is normal summoned, I verify the top 4 cards of my deck." Krystia said as she did so, verifying the four top cards. "Next I can summon a level 4 or lower monster with ' _Crystal Carrier_ ' in its card name, from among the revealed cards." Krystia then smiled as she looked forward. "Come out, **Crystal Carrier, End Phoenix**!"

A Red-Yellow colored phoenix screeched as it descended onto the battle field; it stood around 4 feet; a small phoenix, emitting flames from its back.

 **Crystal Carrier, End Phoenix** lvl.3 Atk: 700

"The other revealed cards go back to the top of my deck in any order I choose. Next I'll use _End Phoenix's_ effect! When this card is special summoned from the deck by card effect, I can target one level 4 or lower ' _Crystal Carrier_ ' monster from my hand, and special summon it onto the field! Descend, **Crystal Carrier, Lust Revenger**!"

A Sea Serpent descending onto the battlefield, standing upright, embodied in armor similar to _Kaiser Sea Horse's_ , except this armor was shining in a silver color, and outlined by yellow lines that seemed to glow with energy emitting from the Sea Serpent's body as it breathed out heavily.

 **Crystal Carrier, Lust Revenger** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

"Furthermore, _End Phoenix_ lets me target two ' _Crystal Carrier_ ' monsters on the field, and their level are raised up to two! I increase both _Lust Revenger_ and _Aria's_ levels by two! _Sonar rise!_ "

 _Lust Revenger & Aria's_ lvl: 6

Krystia then smirked, to Yuka's surprise. "With this, _Lust Revenger's_ effect is now active."

"Eh?"

"Monster effect!" Krystia shouted. "When another monster on the field has its level changed, I can target 1 ' _Crystal Carrier_ ' monster on the field and increase its level by up to 3! Furthermore, _Lust Revenger_ gains the following effect: When this card is used as an xyz material for an xyz monster, the xyz monster gains 600 ATK, and is unaffected by monster effects!" Yuka's eyes slowly widen in terror and fear as she heard Krystia's words."

" _Xyz…_ "

"I increase _End Phoenix's_ level by 3!" Krystia declared.

 _End Phoenix's_ lvl: 6

Krystia then smirked. "With this, I overlay my three monsters together!" Krystia shouted. Yuka looked down, afraid as the monsters went into the constructed overlay network, as xyz materials. She had forgotten that just recently… _she had become afraid of dueling._

Rank 6 chant~ Crawling darkness, now's the time to reveal your form and give birth to a new power! Enlightenment!

"Xyz summon! **Crystal Carriage, Desaros Engraver**!" Krystia cried out.

A big sized dark horseman appeared, embodied by black armor, which then started to change slightly and mix with a silver color. The man's helmet turn completely silver and his eyes glowed blue, visible by the two holes in his helmet. The man held a big javelin, seeming ready to impale someone, as he glowed with a powerful white aura.

 **Crystal Carriage, Desaros Engraver** Rank.6 Atk: 2800

 _Desaros Engraver's_ ATK: 2800+600=3400

"Next I'll use **Desaros Engraver's** first effect! When this card is xyz summoned, I can detach 1 xyz material to target 1 monster on the field: that target is destroyed and the opponent then takes 1400 damage! Yuka, get rid of your face-down monster!" Krystia commanded. All too soon, Yuka's monster exploded and was sent to the graveyard. Normally, Yuka would be shocked, but she was too scared, too petrified to even react to _Xyz_ as the chaos inside her slowly began to swell up.

"U-Urgh…" Yuka frowned, in pain as she clenched over her chest area with her right fist. Sweat began to form on her face as she felt a throbbing pain each time her heart had beat. " _What is it, this pain…?_ "

"Next you'll take 1400 damage, Yuka! _End of Divination_!" Krystia shouted. As _Desaros_ overshadowed Yuka, she looked up in terror, its javelin ready to impale Yuka. Desaros thrusts the javelin into Yuka's body, and she screamed as if taking real pain, however it was just an illusion. Yuka's reaction caused Krystia's eyes to widen in surprise. "What's wrong?" Krystia asked, worry showing on her voice. Yuka slowly looked up, confused.

Yuka: 4000-1400=2600

"The damage… isn't real?" Yuka wondered. It took a moment for it to register in Krystia's head before she smiled warmly.

"Stupid, of course it isn't. We're not in a field that uses hard light, and we definitely aren't doing a _Shadow Game_." Krystia explained. Yuka looked forward, confused. "It's alright. Believe in me, and most of all, believe in your deck."

"My… deck…" Yuka looked down, her right hand slowly attempting to touch her deck. She was surprised to see her hands were shaking in fear. She was afraid to duel, afraid to lose her identity. Yuka is a girl who is supportive of her brother, and most of all, she wanted to make everyone happy; that was the girl she wanted to be. Yet, when she was dueling _Yuki_ , she was devoid of any happy emotions; she just wanted to beat him. And then, that anger, that frustration of not being able to defeat Yuki, was redirected to _Shiro_. " _Even though I said I wanted to make everyone happy, that I want to implement everyone's duel style into my own and to make it all enjoyable, in truth, I wanted to win. I wanted to overcome Yuya, to be better than him. Without knowing, I was deceiving myself. I was frustrated, at not being able to achieve anything like Yuya or Dad. Why was it me, why was I the one without anything special? If I were to lose a duel, what was I to gain? I was afraid of losing because of that, because I didn't know where my true feelings or even where my identity lied. I let others choose my emotions, and that became the basis for who I am. And, I believed that by winning, I would be able to find my identity, when in truth, I was just following Yuya's dream, and deeming it as my own. What was my own dueling style, or even, what was my own identity? What do I want to do?_ " Yuka then remembered her memories with Shiro.

*Flashback*

"I see… That's why you're so desperate…" Shiro frowned seriously. "You're scared of moving forward… just like me." Shiro clenched his right fist, looking down at his deck. "But… now I understand." Shiro looked up with a challenging smile. "Everyone has a weakness! You're uncertain of your emotions, and you fear loss because you do not know how you'll change. You do not know for certain what you want to do, and you're alright with staying as you are. However Yuka, it's alright to lose, because you will truly find your way when you improve alongside your deck, and it'll evolve with you!" Shiro shouted, smiling warmly.

*End*

Yuka smiled warmly, tears flowing down her cheeks. Kristya looked at her, startled. "Losing is… frustrating!"

"Eh?" Kristya wondered what brought that up. Yuka looked down to her deck as it seemed to glow in a light blue color, for a short period of time. She then looked forward, anger bursting inside her.

"It's frustrating to lose! That _Stupid Yuki_ can go eat my dust!" Yuka shouted, in frustration. Kristya was honestly surprised by Yuka's actions.

"I wanted to have fun… that was all. Yet, when I saw _Yuki_ bullying that kid, I felt frustrated. The reason I feared him… was also because of how strong he was. But, now I understand… that he's such a strong opponent!" Yuka shouted, smiling brightly as she looked forward. Krystia smiled, nodding in response. She was happy to see Yuka vent out her anger, and being such a different person now.

"Since my **Dark Crescent, Savage bit** was destroyed by my opponent's card, I can special summon a level 4 or lower ' _Crescent_ ' monster from my deck! Come out, **Wind Crescent, Last Degrader**!" Yuka cried out.

A silver mobile metallic slot machine appeared, with images of cherries on each slot.

 **Wind Crescent, Last Degrader** lvl.4 Def: 1900

" _Desaros Engraver_ , attack _Last Degrader_! _End of the Engraved!_ " Krystia shouted. Yuka smirked.

"Once per turn, _Last Degrader_ cannot be destroyed by battle!" Yuka shouted. Krystia gritted her teeth.

"I set two cards. Turn end!" Krystia shouted. She then smiled. "I see, you're not afraid of _Xyz_ anymore."

Krystia: 4000 Hand: 2

"Nope! I've learned to accept my weakness, and who I am."

"That's good."

"My turn, draw!" Yuka shouted. She then looked at the card she drew and smiled. "I want to win!" Yuka expressed cheerfully. Krystia looked at her, startled. It seemed as if Yuka was emitting a white aura. "I normal summon **Wind Crescent, Last Vurture**!" Yuka shouted.

A bird of fair size descended onto the battlefield, flapping its black wings as its ocean blue eyes stared forward wonderingly.

 **Wind Crescent, Last Vurture** lvl.3 Atk: 800 (TUNER)

"Next I'll use _Last Degrader's_ effect; once per turn, I can decrease its level by 1!" Yuka shouted.

 _Last Degrader's_ lvl: 3

"Next, _Last Vurture's_ effect is now active; when a monster changes its level by card effect, I can increase this monster's level by 1!"

 _Last Vurture's_ lvl: 4

"Furthermore, if this card were to be used as a material for any special summon/tribute summon, the monster summoned inherits this effect: During the turn this card is summoned, this card is unaffected by spell/trap effects your opponent controls!" Yuka explained, smirking. Krystia's eyes widen in realization.

"Could it be!?"

"I tune my level 4 _Last Vurture_ with my level 3 _Last Degrader_!" Yuka declared. _Last Vurture_ jumped up, turning into 4 synchro rings before _Last Degrader_ jumps into them. " _My heart & soul are synchronized! I have only one blazing emotion now… I want to win!_"

Level 7 Synchro Chant~ Defender of the galaxies, descend upon this battlefield and glorify all that is shattered. Give hope to the tattered and gather those strengths into your holy wings! Venture!

"Synchro Summon! **Winged Beast Crescent, Wind Pegasus**!" Yuka cried out.

A Pegasus galloped down to the battlefield, embodied with silver armor that had blue contour lines, seeming to radiate brightly with the powerful energy surging within it, emitting from the Pegasus itself.

 **Winged Beast Crescent, Wind Pegasus** SYNCHRO lvl.7 Atk: 2700

"When _Wind Pegasus_ is synchro summoned, I can choose one ' _Crescent_ ' monster from my deck and special summon it! Come out, **Wind Crescent, Last Witch**!" Yuka cried out.

A teenaged girl with blonde hair and twin-tails appeared, riding a broom. She smiled wonderfully and her witch attire was of a purple color, including her hat.

 **Wind Crescent, Last Witch** Att: Wind lvl.4 Atk: 1700

"Furthermore, the special summon monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of my opponent's next turn. _Sun Energy Raise_!"

 _Last Witch's_ ATK: 1700+1000=2700

Yuka smirked. "Now I'll use _Last Witch's_ effect; when this is special summoned, I search my deck for a level 4 monster, and then I add that target into my hand." Yuka explained, revealing a monster as she did so. "Next I'll use **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare's** effect; while I control 2 or more 'Crescent' monsters, I can reveal this card from my hand, and then I can special summon this card from my hand by destroying 1 face-up card on the field!" Yuka declared. Krystia smirked.

"But, _Desaros Engraver_ is unaffected by monster effects, thanks to _Lust Revenger_." Krystia explained, however, Yuka remained smirking.

"I use _Wind Pegasus's_ other effect!" Yuka shouted seriously. "Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can target 1 monster on the field and negate its effects, regardless of its abilities! Furthermore, that card cannot be targeted by other card effects this turn!"

"What!?" Krystia's eyes widen, in shock.

"Now then, the summoning continues, and the card I'll destroy via the effect… is your _Crystal Carriage, Desaros Engraver_!" Yuka declared. Krystia watched wide-eyed as her _Desaros Engraver_ exploded, and smoke filled the area. Then, as the smoke cleared, it was Yuka's turn to watch in astonishment. Krystia grinned, and to Yuka's surprise, _Desaros Engraver_ was still on the field. "What's going on!?" Yuka questioned, in utter disbelief.

"A little bit too soft…" Krystia replied as she smiled. "I activated my trap card, **Destructive Carriage**." Krystia explained, holding up a card which showed a beautiful white carriage being bombarded from behind. "If a ' _Crystal Carrier_ ' monster I control would be destroyed, I can destroy this card instead. Afterwards, I can add a ' _Crystal Carrier_ ' monster from my deck to my hand, with 1500 ATK or less." Krystia explained, sending her trap to the graveyard and then adding a _Crystal Carrier_ monster to her hand. Yuka gritted her teeth in frustration but that moment was short-lived. She then smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Krystia. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to move forward. You and Shiro… both have helped me overcome my fears." Yuka thanked Krystia warmly. Krystia smiled.

"Hey, no prob! What are friends for!?" Krystia reassured Yuka, who merely shrugged her shoulders as she looked forward brightly.

"That's true." Yuka then looked seriously onto the battlefield. " _She's good. Because of Wind Pegasus's effect, Desaros Engraver cannot be targeted by other card effects this turn, however, Destructive Carriage merely prevented its destruction, and did not target the card, therefore bypassing that restriction._ " Yuka analyzed, smirking.

"With _Destructive Carriage's_ other effect, the monster that would have been destroyed gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn." Krystia explained.

 _Desaros Engraver's_ ATK: 3400+1000=4400

"And," Yuka spoke, "I continue the special summon of **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare**."

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

Krystia smirked. "Now then… Yuka, what will you do?" Yuka grinned. She then frowned seriously.

"Go, _Last witch_ , attack her _Desaros Engraver_!" Yuka shouted fiercely.

"Eh!?" Krystia looked at her, genuinely surprised. Yuka simply smirked.

2700 vs. 4400

"Urgh…!" Yuka groaned as she took damage.

Yuka: 2600-1700=900

Yuka grinned. "I use the effect of _Last witch_ ; when this card is destroyed, I verify the top 3 cards of my deck." Yuka explained, and then pulled out the top three cards of her deck, searching in desperation for something; a particular card. Yuka eventually smiled as she noticed the card she was looking for… was right there. "I place one card to the top of my deck, and the rest go to the bottom. However," Yuka continued, "I'll also use the effect of **Dark Crescent, Wind Geyser** from amongst the revealed cards.

"What?" Krystia questioned, allowing Yuka to smile with brimming hope.

"When this card is revealed from my deck, I can special summon it!" Yuka declared.

A dark birdman appeared, with black feathers, and a black-red framed mask concealing its eyes. It wore a tight black shirt and black leather pants. As it descended upon the battlefield, its wings cut through the atmosphere, and it stared seriously upon its enemy's field.

 **Dark Crescent, Wind Geyser** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

"When this card's special summon is successful, I can target one face-up card on the field and destroy it!" Yuka declared, a smirk showing on her face.

"Could it be!?" Krystia looked up to her monster tensely. " _But, it can't be affected by monster effects!_ "

"I destroy my _Burn Flare_!" Yuka declared.

"What!?" Krystia looked at her, in utter disbelief.

"Afterwards, if I destroyed a monster by this effect, I can life points equal to its original ATK."

Yuka: 900+1800=2700

"Next, I'll use _Burn Flare's_ effect; if this card is sent to the graveyard, I can target 1 face-up card on the field and destroy it; I'll destroy my _Wind Pegasus_!" Yuka exclaimed, smiling through the whole process of destroying her own cards.

"What's going on…?" Krystia wondered. What remained on Yuka's field was only _Wind Geyser_ , however Yuka remained composed.

" _Crescents_ , lend me your strength…" Yuka looked down. Her fist clenched over her chest area as she closed her eyes gently. She then looked forward seriously. "Because _Wind Pegasus_ was destroyed, I get to draw one card!" Yuka declared. She smiled as she drew the card, its back turned to her as she held it out to her right side. Krystia's eyes widen in realization.

"That's the card that remained at the top of your deck via _Last Witch's_ effect!"

"Indeed, and I think I'll use the card! Activate, quick-play spell card, **Miraculous Crescent Descent**!"

The card depicted **Reptilian Crescent, Dark Gator** , along with **Winged Beast Crescent, Wind Pegasus** , and a third, unknown crescent, encircling a sphere of white energy, which grew brightly and gave them strength, emitting a powerful aura around the three creatures, and a silhouette of another monster seemed to form within this sphere.

Unbeknownst to Yuka and Krystia, Shiro was watching from a staircase, holding onto its railing as he stared over at them, wide-eyed and astonished. "This is the way Yuka duels…" Shiro mumbled. "Amazing… She destroys her monsters, believing that they will give her strength… and they answer her wholeheartedly. This deck will never betray Yuka, and she will never betray them…" Shiro smiled. "This is Yuka's entermate duel."

" _Like how her monsters respond to her feelings, she will respond to them, and surely reach the depths of hell to bring them back, as would they._ " Krystia thought. She then smiled as she noticed a blue light emitting from Yuka's graveyard as she smirked wonderfully.

"Thanks to _Miraculous Crescent Descent's_ effect, since three or more ' _Crescent_ ' monsters were destroyed this turn, I can revive all of them in their previous state!" Yuka declared. Krystia's eyes widen in shock.

"Impossible!"

"In your case, I'm afraid not." Yuka grinned. "Appear before me, my monsters!" Yuka commanded.

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

 **Wind Crescent, Last Witch** Att: Wind lvl.4 Atk: 1700

 **Winged Beast Crescent, Wind Pegasus** SYNCHRO lvl.7 Atk: 2700

"Since they are returned to their original state, _Last Witch's_ effect has been used already, and by _Wind Pegasus's_ effect, its ATK is 2700! Furthermore, _Wind Pegasus_ is unaffected by spell/trap cards you control, until the end of this turn!" Yuka shouted. Krystia then grinned.

"Interesting! But, _Desaros Engraver_ still has 4400 ATK, much higher than all of your monsters!"

"Not for long." Yuka commented, allowing Krystia to smile, enthralled. "I activate _Wind Geyser's_ other effect; once per turn, during either player's turn, until the end phase, I can have this monster gain 1000 ATK for each other ' _Crescent_ ' monster I control, but other monsters I control cannot attack this turn." Yuka explained. "Still, this is good enough." Her expression then became serious.

 _Wind Geyser's_ ATK: 1800+3000=4800

"Go, _Wind Geyser_ , rid of her _Desaros Engraver_! _Last purge_!" Yuka shouted. Krystia moved her right arm over as her monster bombarded, with a smirk remaining on her face as the field slowly filled with smoke.

4800 vs. 4400

Krystia: 4000-400=3600

"Amazing…! You're such an interesting _duelist_ , Yuka! I knew choosing you wasn't a mistake!" Krystia exclaimed.

Level 8 chant~ Wondrous dragon, descend upon the land and give birth to the miracles that reside here! Become its avatar!

Yuka's eyes slowly widen as the smoke cleared, revealing a monster to have taken _Desaros Engraver's_ place. "Come forth," Krystia spoke, " **Crystal Carriage Dragon, Astrea**!" Krystia cried out.

 **Crystal Carriage Dragon, Astrea** lvl.8 Atk: 2800

"When _Desaros Engraver_ is removed from the field, beforehand, I can detach 2 of its xyz materials to special summon a level 7 or 8 ' _Crystal Carriage_ ' monster from my deck." Krystia explained, clearing Yuka's confusion as she looked at it, marveled. "Say hello to my embodiment, my being, _Astrea_." Krystia spoke. Yuka smiled warmly.

"True, I can feel you and your monster… are one and the same."

The dragon was long, like a Chinese dragon, having a gray body, with a darker gray shell protecting its whole, though some parts seem tattered and painful. Regardless, it flied up beautifully, and in its middle was an actual carriage, like one would see in Cinderella, with windows and beautiful cloth covering its back, giving the dragon a sense of beauty. The dragon cried wonderfully, enough to almost bring Yuka to tears as she realized that this dragon has also suffered losses, but still, it shined beautifully.

"In that case, I set two cards and end my turn." Yuka spoke.

Yuka: 2700 Hand: 1

"Then my turn, draw!" Krystia shouted cheerfully. "I normal summon **Crystal Carrier, Ambrossia**!" Krystia shouted.

A woman with long blonde hair appeared, with eyes closed as she smiled beautifully. She held a lance in her hands and wore a white cloak, with a white sash going around from her right shoulder. As she opens her eyes, her ocean blue iris captivated Yuka.

 **Crystal Carrier, Ambrossia** Att: Light lvl.4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1800 Type: Spellcaster

"When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon one level 4 or lower ' _Crystal Carrier_ ' monster from my hand! Come out, **Crystal Carrier, Agreiosa**!"

A woman with long hazel hair appeared, smiling bewitchingly as she held a rapier in her right hand and its tip within her left palm. Her brown eyes looked over to Yuka. She wore a black cloak, and a red sash moved down from her left shoulder.

 **Crystal Carrier, Agreiosa** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1700 Type: Spellcaster

"Now I overlay _Ambrossia and Agreiosa_!" Krystia declared.

Rank 4 chant~ Searing darkness, understand the pain of your comrades and grasp onto their future with those arms! Bear truth!

"Xyz summon! **Crystal Carriage, Allegro**!" Krystia cried out.

A very tall warrior appeared, sat on a very long, dark shadowy dragon whose yellow eyes stared wonderingly at Yuka, and the warrior smiled handsomely, endearing to Yuka.

 **Crystal Carriage, Allegro** Att: Dark Rank.4 Atk: 2800 Def: 2600 Type: Warrior

" _Allegro_ , attack _Wind Pegasus_!" Krystia commanded.

2800 vs. 2700

"At the start of the damage step of _Allegro's_ first battle, if it attacks and battles another monster, that monster is automatically destroyed, and _Allegro_ gains 500 ATK, permanently!" Krystia shouted.

"Still, thanks to _Wind Pegasus's_ destruction, I'm allowed to draw one card!" Yuka shouted. Krystia then smirked.

"Furthermore, after battle, by detaching one xyz material per turn, _Allegro_ is allowed a second attack!" Krystia declared.

"What!?" Yuka questioned, in shock.

 _Allegro's_ ATK: 2800+500=3300

"Now, _Allegro_ will destroy your _Last Witch_! _World crisis_!"

3300 vs. 1700

"Ahh!" Yuka screamed as she skidded back slightly from impact.

2700-1600=1100

"I'll use _Last Witch's_ effect!" Yuka declared. "When destroyed, I verify the top 3 cards of my deck. Then, I placed one on top of my deck, and the rest at the bottom." Yuka explained as she then looked at her cards and placed them back, in her preference.

"Hehe, you felt for it." Krystia spoke, causing Yuka's eyes to widen in shock.

"What do you mean…?"

"During the battle phase, when 3 or more monster effects have resolved, _Crystal Carriage Dragon, Astrea's_ ability now becomes active!"

"What!?" Yuka voiced out her surprise.

"First off, _Astrea's_ other effect makes it invincible to destruction effects. Now, its second effect, it can attack up to three monsters this battle phase!" Krystia's words caused Yuka's eyes to widen further. "Battle! _Astrea_ destroys your _Burn Flare_ & _Wind Geyser_! _Nova Predicament_!" Krystia shouted as _Astrea_ flied up into the air and charged at the two monsters, with light glowing from its carriage, which then bursts into several beams of light aimed towards _Burn Flare_ and _Wind Geyser_. The two monsters screamed as the beams hit them, causing smoke to circulate the area.

" _Burn flare, Wind Geyser_!" Yuka shouted worriedly. She then looked forward seriously.

2800 vs. 1800

2800 vs. 1800

Yuka: 1100-1000=100

However, Yuka did not take the last damage… "I activated the normal trap, **Dark Crescent shade** ; this card lets me target 1 monster I control; until the end of this turn, I take no battle damage from battles involving that card." Yuka explained as she sent her two monsters to the graveyard.

'In that case, I end my turn." Krystia said. She then looked down to the sole card in her hand: a Rank-Up-Magic spell. Afterwards, she looked forward with a brimming smile. " _Now then… What will you do, Sakaki Yuka?_ "

Krystia: 3600 Hand: 1

Yuka slowly placed her two fingertips on her deck, closing her eyes as she thought of the predicament she was in. But, that didn't stop her from smiling warmly. "I fought the best that I could. Even if I'm alone now, the best I can do is to have faith in my own deck, the deck I've forged with my own hands." Yuka opened her eyes, looking at her deck with brimming determination. "Draw." Yuka spoke a quick, yet desperate line. "Ah…!" Her eyes slowly widen, a smile forming at the edge of her lips. She had drawn it, the card that would determine her destiny. She looked at the card. It was a monster.

" _You're not alone anymore._ " A voice had spoken to Yuka, startling her.

"Eh?" Yuka looked around curiously. What had she heard? She then curiously looked forward once more, to the card in her hand, then smiling again. "I understand. You called for me, right?" Yuka then looked forward. "I will gladly answer!" Yuka exclaimed cheerfully, her heart & soul synchronized, and her eyes seeming to flash green for an instant, which piqued Krystia's interest. "I normal summon **Wind Crescent, Fluff Edge**!" Yuka shouted.

A petite cute little black chick appeared, slicing through the air with its cute little wings. It huge eyes and black pupils made it looked so cute, as it slowly flapped to surface. Yuka looked down to her right, at the monster, and smiled warmly, as did the monster, looking at its owner and smiling.

 **Wind Crescent, Fluff Edge** lvl.3 Atk: 300 (TUNER)

Krystia looked at it, dumbfounded. "Yuka, I know that it's cute, but… surely there's a reason you summoned it in attack mode, right?" Yuka simply smiled, as if to respond.

"Answers all in due time, dear friend." Yuka responded. Krystia smiled and nodded in response. "Since _Fluff Edge_ is the only monster on my field, once per turn I can target one level 4 or lower ' _Crescent_ ' monster from my graveyard and special summon that target, with its level reduced by 1! Come forth, **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare**!" Yuka shouted.

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

 _Burn Flare's_ lvl: 3

"Now I'll tune my level 3 _Fluff Edge_ with my level 3 _Burn Flare_!" Yuka declared.

Level 6 Synchro chant~ Align yourself with the stars of many centuries, and bring forth a never-ending power which has start to decline! Turn that power into the absolute strength that supports your allies! Become justice itself! Burning star!

"Synchro summon! **Flying Beast, Crescent Unicorn**!" Yuka cried out.

A unicorn gallops down to the battlefield, embodied with silver armor as it radiated with a golden aura; its light embracing the darkness around it, and giving warmth to allies.

 **Flying Beast, Crescent Unicorn** lvl.6 Atk: 2500 (SYNCHRO)

"Now I'll use _Burn Flare's_ effect!" Yuka shouted. "Since this card was sent to the graveyard, I can target 1 face-up card on the field and destroy it; I choose your _Allegro_!" Yuka shouted.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen!" Krystia shouted back. "I use _Astrea's_ other effect; once per turn, during either player's turn, if a card effect activates that would target a card I control, I can negate that card's effects until the end phase." Krystia explained. She then smirked triumphantly. "Next I'll chain with my trap card, **Messenger of the Carriage**. This card allows me to target 1 _Astrea_ on the field; any of its effect that activates during the battle phase can now also be inherited within this main phase." Krystia explained. Yuka looked at her curiously, wondering what her motive was. "Furthermore, I can target 1 face-up monster on the field, and immediately resolve this effect which it gains: You can activate this effect during either player's turn, once per turn. Draw 2 cards during your next turn, but discard 1 card afterwards." Krystia explained. Yuka's eyes slowly widen as she realized what Krystia was trying to do. "Now, the chain link resolves." Krystia spoke. However, she then became startled as she noticed Yuka's lips slowly forming a smirk.

"I see. You were planning to use three or more monster effects this main phase, which presumably would activate the third effect of _Astrea_ , but I'll stop you there!" Yuka shouted seriously. "I activate the counter trap, **Crescent's Parade**!"

"What!?" Kristya spoke, wide-eyed.

"This card allows me to negate the activation and effect of a card that targets a monster on the field, and then destroy that card!" Yuka explained. "Furthermore, I can target 1 face-up monster on my side of the field and until the end of this turn, it gains 800 ATK! But, that's not all!" Yuka declared. "Since _Fluff Edge_ was sent to the graveyard for a synchro summon, the synchro summoned monster gained 1000 ATK prior, and these stat changes also last until the end of this turn!" Yuka declared. Krystia simply watched, astonished and at a loss for words.

 _Crescent Unicorn's_ ATK: 2500+800+1000=4300

"Now, I'll use the effect of _Crescent Unicorn_." Yuka declared. "Once per turn, I can gain 500 life points for each special summoned monster on the field."

Yuka: 100+1500=1600

"Then, I can add 1 ' _Crescent_ ' monster from my deck to my hand with ATK less than or equal to the amount of life points I gained via this effect. So, I add to my hand **Dark Crescent, Raika**." Yuka explained. She looked down at the card as she added it into her hand, and then smiled warmly. " _Let's do this, Raika_." Yuka looked forward seriously. "Next I activate the normal spell, **Crescent Procedure**. By discarding 1 ' _Crescent_ ' monster from my hand, I can revive a level 5 or higher monster OR an xyz monster which possesses ' _Crescent_ ' in its name. I discard _Raika_ ," Yuka explained as she dropped the last card in her hand, "to revive **Winged Beast Crescent, Wind Pegasus**!" Yuka shouted.

Level 7 Synchro Chant~ Defender of the galaxies, descend upon this battlefield and glorify all that is shattered. Give hope to the tattered and gather those strengths into your holy wings! Venture!

"Synchro Summon! **Winged Beast Crescent, Wind Pegasus**!" Yuka cried out.

A Pegasus galloped down to the battlefield, embodied with silver armor that had blue contour lines, seeming to radiate brightly with the powerful energy surging within it, emitting from the Pegasus itself.

 **Winged Beast Crescent, Wind Pegasus** lvl.7 Atk: 2700 (SYNCHRO)

"Next, I'll use _Raika's_ effect from within the graveyard; when this card is discarded by a card effect, I can target 1 special summoned monster on the field, and then I decrease its ATK by the original ATK of another monster I control on the field! I decrease _Crystal Carriage, Astrea's_ ATK by _Wind Pegasus's_ original ATK!" Yuka shouted. " _Mind soul swipe!_ "

 _Astrea's_ ATK: 2800-2700=100

Krystia smiled, in slight relief and regret. "So it's finally over…" She mumbled. Yuka then smiled cheerfully.

"Battle! _Crescent Unicorn_ attacks your _Allegro_! _Honorable strike_!" Yuka shouted.

4300 vs. 3300

Krystia: 3600-1000=2600

Krystia smiled as she looked straight at her monster's adversary, _Wind Pegasus_." Yuka smiled brightly, exchanging smiles with Krystia.

"Go! _Wind Pegasus_ attack _Astrea_! _Wind scale circulation!_ " Yuka shouted.

2700 vs. 100

"AAAHHHH!" Krystia screamed out.

Krystia: 2600-2600=0

"Nice fight." I complimented as I walked over to Krystia and reached out my left hand. She smiled and accepted my handshake.

"I thought I had you there."

"Hehe, close but no cigar." I giggled.

"Ahh!" Krystia groaned as she stretched back her arms. She then looked at me and smiled. "Well, I guess that takes care of the trauma from dueling Yuki – if you believe in your cards, they will surely answer you back. It was your courage that allowed you to pull through in the end, and, you have gain a drive independent from everyone else's; your own self."

"Mm…" I nodded in acknowledge. "I will continue to evolve with my deck… and, my determination is what will pull me through to the end." I looked back curiously with Krystia as we noticed someone walking to us. It was Shiro.

"Nice to meet you, I'm _Kumoki Kushiro_ ; you can call me ' _Shiro_ '." Shiro said as he reached out his right hand towards Krystia, offering a handshake. She looked at him curiously before smiling and accepting Shiro's hand. "So you were watching, huh? Best regards." Krystia spoke sincerely. With this, I now had _Xyz_ and _Synchro_ in my possession, and, no matter what, I want to master these summoning methods.

 _It_ _seems like these school days will be enjoyable, no matter what obstacles may come about._

 _Author's Note_ : And that's that. Until then, this is _Silvernet_ signing out! Adieu! XD

 _ **Yuka's Cards**_

 _ **Monsters**_

 **Dark Crescent, Savage bit** ( _Others stats unknown_ )

1-If these card is destroyed by your opponent (either by battle or card effect): you can special summon one level 4 or lower "Crescent" monster from your deck.

2- _Effects unknown_

Appearance: N/A

 **Wind Crescent, Last Degrader** Att: Wind lvl.4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1900 Type: Machine

1-Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

2-Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can decrease this monster's level by 1 OR destroy this card to draw 1 card.

Appearance: A silver mobile metallic slot machine appeared, with images of cherries on each slot.

 **Wind Crescent, Last Vurture** Att: Wind lvl.3 Atk: 800 Def:1100 Type: Winged-Beast (TUNER)

1-When a monster's level is changed by card effect: you can increase this monster's level by 1

2-If this card is used as an material for any special summon/tribute summon, the monster summoned inherits this effect: During the turn this card is summoned, this card is unaffected by spell/trap effects your opponent controls.

Appearance: A bird of fair size descended onto the battlefield, flapping its black wings as it ocean blue eyes stared forward wonderingly.

 **Wind Crescent, Last Witch** Att: Wind lvl.4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1800 Type: Spellcaster

1-When this card is special summoned, search for one level 4 monster from your deck: add that target to your hand, and then shuffle your deck.

2-When this card is destroyed check the top 3 cards of your deck then target 1 of the revealed cards: place that card on top of your deck, and put the rest on the bottom of your deck.

Appearance: A teenaged girl with blonde hair and twin-tails appeared, riding a broom. She smiled wonderfully and her witch attire was of a purple color, including her hat.

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1600 Type: Spellcaster

1-While you control two or more face-up "Crescent" monsters on the field you can reveal this card from your hand. Then, target 1 face-up card on the field: destroy that target and special summon this card from your hand.

2-If this card is sent to the graveyard, target 1 face-up card on the field: destroy that target.

Appearance: A purple portal opened. From that portal, a women wearing witch attire walked out, holding a magic staff in her right hand, and she had long blonde hair. She smiled sweetly, and she had lime green eyes.

 **Dark Crescent, Wind Geyser** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1700 Type: Winged-Beast

1-When this card is revealed from your deck, you can special summon this card. When this card's special summon is successful, you can target one face-up card on the field: destroy that card. If you destroyed a monster by this effect: gain life points equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK.

2-Once per turn, during either player's turn, until the end phase, you can have this monster gain 1000 ATK for each other "Crescent" monster you control, but other monsters you control cannot attack this turn.

Appearance: A dark birdman appeared, with black feathers and a black-red framed mask concealing its eyes. It wore a tight black shirt and black leather pants. As it descended upon the battlefield, its wings cut through the atmosphere, and it stared seriously upon its enemy's field.

 **Wind Crescent, Fluff Edge** Att: Wind lvl.3 Atk: 300 Def: 800 Type: Winged-Beast (TUNER)

1-Once per turn, if this is the only monster you control, you can target one level 4 or lower "Crescent" monster from your graveyard: special summon that target, with its level reduced by 1.

2-If this card is sent to the graveyard for a synchro summon, the synchro summoned monster gains 1000 ATK. These stat changes last until the end of this turn.

Appearance: A petite cute little black chick appeared, slicing through the air with its cute little wings. It huge eyes and black pupils made it looked so cute as it slowly flapped to surface. Yuka looked down to her right, at the monster and smiled warmly, as did the monster, looking at its owner and smiling.

 **Dark Crescent, Raika** ( _Other stats unknown_ )

1- _Effects unknown_

2- When this card is discarded by a card effect, you can target 1 special summoned monster on the field: decrease its ATK by the original ATK of another monster you control.

Effect #2 name: _Mind soul swipe!_

Appearance: N/A

 _ **Spells**_

 **Miraculous Crescent Descent** (Quick-Play)

1- Activate this card if three or more "Crescent" monsters were destroyed this turn: revive all of the destroyed "Crescent" monsters in their previous state, with their conditions the same as during your standby phase of this turn.

Image: The card depicted **Reptilian Crescent, Dark Gator** , along with **Winged Beast Crescent, Wind Pegasus** , and a third, unknown crescent, encircling a sphere of white energy which grew brightly and gave them strength, emitting a powerful aura around the three creatures, and a silhouette of another monster seemed to form within this sphere.

 **Crescent Procedure** (Normal)

1-Discard 1 "Crescent" monster from your hand and then special summon a level 5 or higher monster OR an xyz monster which possesses "Crescent" in its name.

2-Once per duel, you can banish this card from your graveyard to cancel the current battle, even during damage calculation.

Image: The card showed a crescent moon on the left, shining against a card.

 _ **Traps**_

 **Dark Crescent Shade** (Normal)

1-Target 1 monster you control. Until the end phase, you do not take any damage from battles involving that monster.

2-You can banish this card from your graveyard during the battle phase, then target 1 face-up monster you control. Until the end of this turn, you do not take any battle damage involving other monsters you control, and the targeted monster cannot be targeted for an attack while you control other monsters.

Image: The card depicts a silhouetted crescent moon with a dark background.

 **Crescent's Parade** (Counter)

1-Negate the activation and effect of a card that targets a monster on the field, and then destroy that card. Afterwards, you can target 1 face-up monster on your side of the field, and until the end of this turn, it gains 800 ATK.

2-Once per duel, you can banish this card from your graveyard to activate this effect. Target 1 "Crescent" monster in your graveyard and 1 "Crescent" monster you control: banish the first target, and the second target's level becomes the same as the banished monster's level until the end phase.

Image: The image depicted several "Crescent" monsters performing in a circus and smiling cheerfully.

 _ **EXTRA DECK**_

 **Winged Beast Crescent, Wind Pegasus** Att: Wind lvl.7 Atk: 2700 Def: 1800 Type: Winged-Beast (SYNCHRO)

1-When this card is synchro summoned, you can special summon 1 "Crescent" monster from your deck. Furthermore, that monster gains 1000 ATK, until the end of your opponent's next end phase.

2-Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target 1 monster on the field and negate its effects, regardless of any of its effects. Furthermore, that card cannot be targeted by other card effects this turn.

3-When this card is destroyed: draw 1 card.

Attack name: _Wind scale circulation_

Level 7 Synchro Chant~ Defender of the galaxies, descend upon this battlefield and glorify all that is shattered. Give hope to the tattered and gather those strengths into your holy wings! Venture!

Effect #1 name: _Sun Energy Raise_

Appearance: A Pegasus galloped down to the battlefield, embodied with silver armor that had blue contour lines, seeming to radiate brightly with the powerful energy surging within it, emitting from the Pegasus itself.

 **Flying Beast, Crescent Unicorn** lvl.6 Atk: 2500 (SYNCHRO)

1-Once per turn, you can activate this effect: gain 500 life points for each special summoned monster on the field. Then, you can add 1 "Crescent" monster from your deck to your hand with ATK less than or equal to the amount of life points you gained via this effect.

2- _Effects unknown._

Attack name: _Honorable Strike!_

Level 6 Synchro chant~ Align yourself with the stars of many centuries, and bring forth a never-ending power which has start to decline! Turn that power into the absolute strength that supports your allies! Become justice itself! Burning star!

Appearance: A unicorn gallops down to the battlefield, embodied with silver armor as it radiated with a golden aura; its light embracing the darkness around it, and giving warmth to allies.

 _ **Krystia's Cards**_

 _ **Monsters**_

 **Crystal Carrier, Aria** Att: Light lvl.4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1800 Type: Warrior

1-When this card is normal summoned, you can verify the top 4 cards of your deck. Then, choose one level 4 or lower "Crystal Carrier" monster from the revealed cards and special summon it. Afterwards shuffle the deck.

2- _Effects unknown_

Appearance: A woman in a beautiful dress with white as its centric color and blue as the complementary color descended onto the battlefield. She smiled brightly and her long blonde hair flowed beautifully as she closed her eyes and held her rapier in both hands.

 **Crystal Carrier, End Phoenix** Att: Fire lvl.3 Atk: 700 Def: 900 Type: Winged-Beast

1-When this card is special summoned from the deck by a card effect, you may target one level 4 or lower "Crystal Carrier" monster from your hand: special summon that target.

2-Once per turn, you can target up to two "Crystal Carrier" monsters on the field: increase their levels by up to two.

Appearance: A Red-Yellow colored phoenix screeched as it descended onto the battle field; it stood around 4 feet; a small phoenix, emitting flames from its back.

Effect #2 name: _Sonar rise_

 **Crystal Carrier, Lust Revenger** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1700 Type: Sea-serpent

1-Once per turn, when another monster on the field has its level changed, you may target 1 "Crystal Carrier" monster on the field and increase its level by up to 3. Furthermore, this card gains the following effect: When this card is used as an xyz material for an xyz monster, the xyz summoned monster gains 600 ATK and becomes unaffected by monster effects.

2- _Effects unknown_

Appearance: A Sea Serpent descending onto the battlefield, standing upright, embodied in armor similar to _Kaiser Sea Horse's_ , except this armor was shining in a silver color and outlined by yellow lines that seemed to glow with energy emitting from the Sea Serpent's body as it breathed out heavily.

 **Crystal Carrier, Ambrossia** Att: Light lvl.4 Atk: 1700 Def: 1800 Type: Spellcaster

1- When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon one level 4 or lower " _Crystal Carrier_ " monster from your hand.

2- _Effects unknown._

Appearance: A woman with long blonde hair appeared, with eyes closed as she smiled beautifully. She held a lance in her hands and wore a white cloak, with a white sash going around from her right shoulder. As she opens her eyes, her ocean blue iris captivated her enemy.

 **Crystal Carrier, Agreiosa** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1700 Type: Spellcaster

 _Effects unknown._

Appearance: A woman with long hazel hair appeared, smiling bewitchingly as she held a rapier in her right hand and its tip within her left palm. Her brown eyes looked over to her enemy. She wore a black cloak and a red sash moved down from her left shoulder.

 **Crystal Carriage Dragon, Astrea** Att: Light lvl.8 Atk: 2800 Def: 3200 Type: Dragon

Level 8 chant~ Wondrous dragon, descend upon the land and give birth to the miracles that reside here! Become its avatar!

1-This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

2-If three or more monster effects are activated during the battle phase, you can activate this effect: This monster can attack up to three monsters this battle phase. This effect lasts until the end of that turn.

3- Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a card effect activates that would target a card you control: you can negate that card's effects until the end phase.

Appearance: The dragon was long, like the Chinese dragon, having a gray body, with a darker gray shell protecting its whole, though some parts seem tattered and painful. Regardless, it flied up beautifully, and in its middle was an actual carriage, like one would see in Cinderella, with windows and beautiful cloth covering its back. The dragon cried wonderfully as it shined beautifully.

 _ **Traps**_

 **Destructive Carriage** (Counter)

1- If a "Crystal Carrier" monster you control would be destroyed, you can activate this card and destroy it instead. Afterwards, you can add a "Crystal Carrier" monster with 1500 ATK or less from your deck to your hand. Then, the monster that would have been destroyed gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn.

Image: Showed a beautiful white carriage being bombarded from behind.

 **Messenger of the Carriage** (Counter)

1-Target 1 monster with "Astrea" in its card name on the field; any of its effect that activates during the battle phase can now also be inherited within this main phase. Furthermore, you can target 1 face-up monster on the field, and immediately resolve this effect it inherits: You can activate this effect during either player's turn, once per turn: Draw 2 cards during your next turn, but discard 1 card afterwards.

2-Once per duel, you can banish this card from your graveyard to activate this effect: Target 1 monster you control: this turn, it is unaffected by trap effects.

Image: The card depicted "Crystal Carriage Dragon, Astrea" glowing in a powerful white aura which causes its enemies to back away, in fear.

 **EXTRA DECK**

 **Crystal Carriage, Desaros Engraver** Att: Light Rank.6 Atk: 2800 Def: 2200 Type: Beast-warrior

1-When this card is xyz summoned, you can detach 1 xyz material from this card to target 1 monster on the field: that target is destroyed and the opponent then takes 1400 damage.

2- When this card would be removed from the field, beforehand, you can detach 2 of its xyz materials to special summon a level 7 or 8 "Crystal Carriage" monster from your deck.

Rank 6 chant~ Crawling darkness, now's the time to reveal your form and give birth to a new power! Enlightenment!

Appearance: A big sized dark horseman appeared, embodied by black armor, which then started to change slightly and mix with a silver color. The man's helmet turned completely silver and his eyes glowed blue; visible by the two holes in his helmet. The man held a big javelin, seeming ready to impale someone as he glowed with a powerful white aura.

 **Crystal Carriage, Allegro** Att: Dark Rank: 4 Atk: 2800 Def: 2600 Type: Warrior

1- At the start of the damage step of this card's first battle, if it attacks and battles another monster, that monster is automatically destroyed and this card gains 500 ATK permanently. Furthermore, after battle, by detaching one xyz material, this card can conduct a second attack.

2- Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a card effect activates that would target this card you control: you can negate that card's effects until the end phase.

Rank 4 chant~ Searing darkness, understand the pain of your comrades and grasp onto their future with those arms! Bear truth!

Appearance: A very tall warrior appeared, sat on a very long, dark shadowy dragon whose yellow eyes stared wonderingly at its enemy, and the warrior smiled handsomely, endearing.


	8. Reiji's last card

Yu-Gi-Oh! Distortion of Dimensions

Chapter 8: Reiji's last card

"I set one card and end my turn." Reiji declared. With this, his field consisted of two Pendulum scales, and three **D/D/D Hell Armageddon**. As for Yuya, his field was wiped clean, except for **Timegazer Magician** and **Stargazer Magician** set in the Pendulum zones.

"That was splendid, Reiji-san. If you have mastered Pendulum to this extent, then this measly YSDS…" The woman started, smirking sinisterly, much to my distaste.

"Who… Just who the heck is this guy!?" Yuya started to panic.

"Yuya! The match isn't over!" Shuzo shouted. "Keep burning and burning and burning! HOT-BLOODEDNESS!" Shuzo shouted from the top of his lungs, catching Yuya's attention.

"That's right, I'm still dueling!" Yuya clenched onto his arc. "Calm down… Calm down… Instead of worrying about him, you have to win this duel!" Yuya determined, then looking forward seriously. "Those are his Pendulum monsters…" Yuya then looked worried. "Pendulum was something only given to me- Stop it! Don't think about it!" Yuya shouted as he shook his head. Once more, he looked up. "If I don't win this duel, the Duel School will…" Yuya moved his right hand to his duel disk, a serious expression on his face. "My turn, draw!" Yuya looked over to the card he drew. "It's here!" Yuya shouted. "Let's do it again! Timegazer, Stargazer! Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Yuya shouted. Return once more, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Entermate Fire Muffleo! And… Entermate Partnaga!" Yuya cried out.

"This time he brought out three monsters at once!" Futoshi commented.

"Yuya's still ready to fight!" Gongenzaka shouted.

"You can do it, Yuya!" Yuzu encouraged.

"I activate Partnaga's effect, targeting Odd-Eyes!" Yuya declared. "When this card is special summoned: I can increase the target monster's ATK by 300 points for each Entermate I control!" Yuya declared. "I have two Entermates on the field, so with 300 times two, his ATK increases by 600!" Yuya shouted.

"Now everything is set." I determined. "However…"

"Go! Battle phase, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya declared. "Attack Hell Armageddon!" Yuya shouted as Odd-Eyes began running towards the monster. " _Spiral Strike Burst_!" Yuya cried out. Odd-Eyes shot out a burst of energy. "When Odd-Eyes battles a level 5 or higher monster, battle damage is doubled! Reaction force!" Yuya screamed, Odd-Eyes blast becoming enforced. Eventually, one of the Hell Armageddon's was destroyed.

Reiji: 2300-200=2100

"When destroyed, Pendulum monsters are sent to the Extra deck." Reiji explained.

"All right, next!" Yuya shouted. "With Fire Muffleo's monster effect I-"

"Hell Armageddon's monster effect activates!"

"What!?"

 _I thought so._

"When a monster I control leaves the field, Hell Armageddon gains that monster's ATK until the end of the turn!" Reiji shouted. "Hell Armageddon's ATK is 3000, therefore the two remaining Hell Armageddon's gain 3000 ATK!" Reiji declared.

Hell Armageddon's (2) ATKs: 3000+3000=6000

"An ATK of 6000…!?" Yuya spoke in fear.

"Woah…" Ayu gasped.

"How do you even beat a 6000 ATK monster…?" Futoshi quivered in fear.

"And there are two of them! This is going to be tough, Yuya!" Sora commented.

"With this, YSDS is…" Gongenzaka muttered.

"No…" Yuzu spoke in disbelief.

"EURGHHH…!" Shuzo made some weird ass sound.

"I…" Yuya looked down sadly, "end my turn…" At that time, the Hell Armageddon's had their stats reverted.

"My turn, draw!" Reiji shouted. Suddenly the gears on **Galilei** and **Kepler** started to increase in speed and shook about, as if losing coordination. My eyes widen in shock as I noticed the scales changing numbers: 2 and 5.

"What!?" Reiji was genuinely surprised as he looked up at the malfunctioning gears. Suddenly, his Hell Armageddons' were destroyed.

"Haa!" Ayu let out a gasp. "The monsters are-"

"gone!" Futoshi finished.

"It might have something to do with the Pendulum Scale shrinking just now!" Sora noted. I was more shocked that there was no lollipop in his mouth since a while back.

"Then this is a chance!" Gongenzaka realized.

"The next time he Pendulum summons, he'll only be able to summon Level three and four monsters!" Yuzu exclaimed cheerfully.

"Just three and four?" Yuya repeated. He looked down, deep in thought as he considered his Partnaga's effect. Reiji, on the other hand, stared intensely at his Pendulums, in deep thought, probably about their malfunctions.

"Hahahaha…" I heard laughing, much to my surprise. Akaba Reiji was… _laughing_? "Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!" Reiji held onto his face with his right hand, his upper body bent forward as he grinned viciously. "Why didn't I notice until now!?" Reiji's eyes were wide as he stared forward. "Pendulum summoning is not complete yet!"

"What!?" Yuya voiced out his surprise. Reiji slowly stood up.

"I have seen the possibilities of further evolution in Pendulum summoning!" Reiji declared. "And I'll have you bear witness to it this moment!" Reiji announced. Yuya had a shocked expression on his face as he listened to Reiji's words.

"What did you say!?" The woman next to me shouted, catching Reiji and Yuya's attention.

"Marco-sensei is!?" Matsumi started to shout worriedly.

"Reiji-san!" The woman called out to Reiji.

"What happened, Nakajima?" Reiji asked. Everything felt so serious. The guy on the other side, Nakajima, then started to explain the situation to Reiji. Reiji then started running, jumping down the obstacles and off the circus arena.

"Wha- W-Wait!" Yuya called out.

"I'll put this duel on hold." Reiji said abruptly.

"H-Hold on!" Yuya called out once more. "What's your name!?" He asked frantically. Reiji slowly turned back.

"Akaba Reiji." Reiji replied before continuing down his path. Yuya's expression slowly turned serious.

"Akaba… Reiji."

Akaba Reiji slowly approached me and I began to feel tense, a bead of sweat dropping from the left of my head as I glared intensely at this man. _Akaba Reiji… A man capable of defeating Yuya. No, more importantly…_ "Akaba Reiji." I spoke up, getting his attention as he now looked at me seriously. "That set card, what was it?" I asked seriously. He simply smirked, to my surprise, though it did not show on my face.

"I do not have time to converse with you." Reiji replied calmly, pushing his glasses up. " _Sakaki Yukari_ , perhaps you'd like to see this as well: an incident caused by _Xyz_." Reiji's words caused my eyes to widen in shock.

"W-What do you mean…?"

"Follow me, _Sakaki Yukari_ ," Reiji said as he walked past me. He then stopped a few inches away, "if you want to know the truth." I had no idea what he was talking about. I looked over to Yuya. _Yuya… I couldn't help him right now. What he needs… is someone to remind him of Entermate duels… of father. I looked over to Shuzu, smiling in relief. It seems like he always has someone that fits that role._ I then looked over to Akaba Reji seriously. It seems like I have no choice but to follow him if I wanted answers.

* * *

"Wha…" I stared in utter shock at the scenery in front of me. Several claw-like marks were found on the walls enclosing this alleyway, as if a monster had materialized into reality and wreaked havoc. I looked over to my right, at Reiji who calmly analyzed the situation. "What's going on…?" I questioned. He raised his left hand, then ordering the group behind him.

"Search for any clues." Reiji ordered. The somewhat SWAT-like group from behind us ran in between our figures and started to search desperately, using some kind of rifle-shaped device held in their hands; it had a radar over the barrel of the device, which was probably some kind of sensor. The group was enamored with black bullet vests, which made me feel tense but I managed to gulp some of my nervousness down.

"What's the situation?" I asked, hoping for an answer this time. He looked over to me once before looking forward once more.

"A mysterious duelist attacked our LDS members; a duelist who uses Xyz." Reiji's words caused my eyes to widen in shock. "We have determined that there are two different users with powers to materialize their monsters, however their identities are unknown to us at the moment." Reiji explained. "Regardless, I have a plan to lure them out." Reiji explained, causing me to narrow my eyes, in slight anger.

"And that would be…?" I pried further. _I didn't like where this was going…_ Reiji smirked viciously.

"I'll use the LDS students to lure out our prey. If I'm correct, the culprit who attacked our other members should reveal himself eventually." My eyes widen in shock as I listened to Akaba Reiji's words. What was he thinking, _sacrificing_ his own disciples for merits?

"You can't do that!" I shouted in slight anger. Akaba Reiji calmly looked down to me as he adjusted his glasses.

"You bastard!" One of the LDS members shouted at me as he pointed a gun-like thing in my direction as if that could fire and injure me. I looked at its nozzle before returning my focus to Reiji, with glaring eyes.

"If it weren't for the chaos that would erupt from your absence, I would have punched you square in the face right now." I muttered as I slowly brought my right fist up between us. He simply grinned, amused.

"I see you're not afraid of those weapons. However, do you think fists will be enough to destroy Akaba Leo's ambition?"

"Akaba Leo's… ambition?"

"Your strength is far from resolving into an iron will, Sakaki Yukari. Let us meet again, when you find your _true strength_." Reiji slowly turned around and raised his right palm, signaling for the SWAT group to leave as he walked in front of them. I simply stared in anger and confusion. _I despised his methods no matter what. But, more than anything…I hated the fact that he was right._

 _Author's Note: And that's that._ Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	9. The Wind's Course

Yu-Gi-Oh! Distortion of Dimensions

Chapter 9: The Wind's Course

*Please read the Author's Note*

 _Author's Note: Wow... I really wanted to update this yet RL is being such a drag. Anyways, I have edited the previous chapters so they're much better and I recommend giving them a reread, but if you're feeling lazy, I suggest rereading from chapter 7. Also, I have decided to change the chapters after chapter 8, so this chapter will be different than the previous chapter 9, if anyone has read that. This is a break from the duel-oriented chapters in an attempt to make the story more enjoyable. Don't worry, Krystia's Arc will continue, just after I get done with Season 1 of this story, and after you guys get more familiar with everyone. XD_

 _I was going to update this sometime in the afternoon but I figured I should get this done when I can, since I don't know what's going to happen today with exams at school. Anyways, please review, like and/or favorite if you enjoy this story!_

 _Story Start!_

* * *

"Ahh~!" I let out a moan as I stretched out my arms. I sat up on the bed, with my hair being a mess and the sun beaming through the gap of two curtains, illuminating my body. _Ouch_. The sun hurt more than anything. "Ha…" I sighed, remembering the events from the other day. I recalled Reiji's words, "'Your strength is far from resolving into an iron will', huh…" Just what exactly is _true power_ to me? Just the thought of that idea made me quiver. I just gotten over my fear of dueling, and I don't want to become corrupted by _chaos_ again, and that _resonation_ I did with Synchros is something that rarely happens, and yes, I did faint after the resonation. I hope my true power isn't something too strenuous.

*knock knock*

"Breakfast is ready." An old man spoke on the other end of the door.

"Yes~" I was getting used to this routine. I put on my uniform and then headed to the dining longue.

*Ring Ring*

"Hm?" I heard a sound as something vibrated in the left pocket of my pants. I pulled out the device and smiled. "Ah!" In my hand was a dark blue cellular phone. It was a simple touché screen with the upper half able to slide to reveal keys. A duel pad with phone functions was nice but it's a little too big for my tastes so I use it mainly for dueling. I read aloud the message sent by Shiro on my phone, "Let's all go out together sometime today." I smiled. I started writing out a reply.

"Krystia."

"Hm?" I looked over curiously to a girl who called out to me.

"Have you heard the rumor?"

"Rumor…?" I questioned. The girl looked worried.

"Lately there's been a _Duel Phantom_ who has been challenging people to a duel. He appears just like a ghost and vanishes just like a _phantom_ , which is how he got his name." _Well, sounds like a Duel Phantom all right…_ "And, whoever loses to him…"

"Must offer their souls?" I suggested casually.

"No! Far worse! They… They have to strip!"

"… Huh?" I looked at her, confused. "W-Wait Mana, are you _sure_ that's right?" Mana nodded her head vigorously.

"Absolute positive!"

"…"

* * *

In class, I thought about what Mana had said. Just _what_ exactly would make people strip after a duel? Apparently all the victims of the _Duel Phantom_ returned home safely, however, when asked about what happened after the duel they refused to tell, and their faces would be extremely red, or so, Mana told me. My face turned red at the thought of something perverted. _N-No… They wouldn't be doing something that dirty…_ Oh why do I have such a dirty mind…

* * *

After class, I decided to meet up with Shiro and Krystia, who waited for me at the shopping district nearby. I noticed them in front of a Clothing Store and waved my right hand as I ran to them. They noticed me and smiled. "Shiro, Krystia!" I stopped next to them. "Sorry, were you two waiting long?"

"Not at all!" Krystia replied. "I was just getting to know Shiro a little more." She explained, looking over to Shiro as they exchanged smiles.

"That's good to hear." I replied. They looked over to me.

"Next time you should tell us more about yourself, Yuka." Krystia suggested. I nodded in response. "Well then, we can't exactly go shopping for clothes in a girls' shop with Shiro here and vice versa so…" Krystia looked over to Shiro, "what should we do?" Shiro smiled.

"In that case, I want to go check out the Card Shop to edit my deck. Do you two want to come along?" Shiro asked. I couldn't help but smile widely, as did Krystia.

The both of us exclaimed cheerfully, "We'd love to!"

"Hehe, great." Shiro giggled.

* * *

"Hmm…" I walked forward, looking down to my right at the glass display of cards. All of these cards seemed fairly good, each having their own uses for certain moments but none of these cards where what I was looking for. I needed something that could trigger just at the right moment to throw off my opponent and turn the tables for me. "Hm?" It was then that two cards of high rarity had caught my interest. One was an intricately designed trap card and another was an effect monster with high quality art. I read their effects and was amazed by their flexibility. _These would fit in perfectly with my deck!_ I looked at the prices and instantly my stomach curved in. _I-It's expensive…_ I have no choice but to save up some more points if I wanted to get them, or I could exchange my money for some extra points… NO! I decided that I would use my money to buy what I need! Cards can come later! But… I stole a glance at the cards. _I want them so badly…_ _I can't afford to risk it and have someone else take them!_ " Unable to stay strong to my resolve, I desperately reached for the cards however stopped when someone else's hand was on the glass case before mines. "Ah!" I let out a gasp of sadness. "Eh?" I then looked up curiously to see that it was Shiro who had his hand over the display. He looked over to the counter at the left.

"Excuse me! I want to purchase these two cards!"

"Eh? Wait, what!?"

* * *

I was now standing in front of the counter, looking down nervously with my entwined fingers between my legs as Shiro stood to my right, talking to the clerk.

"Would you like to pay with Duel Points, a card, or money?" The female clerk asked.

"Money, please."

"Eh?" I looked over to Shiro. He was using his money to pay for my cards…

"Thanks for your purchase!" The clerk said as she hand Shiro a bag holding my cards and a few of his own items. I looked at the bag worriedly. _In there were my cards that Shiro bought for me…_

"Here you go." Shiro said as he took out the two cards in the bag, which were covered in protectors. I took the cards and looked at them through the protectors. I then looked up at Shiro, a frown on my face.

"Umm… Well…" I didn't know what to say. I could feel a clog in my throat as I tried to come up with words.

"Look at you, Yuka!" Krystia expressed, patting my back and smiling brightly. "You got the cards you wanted! Be happier!"

"Y-Yeah…" I looked down once more to the cards. I slowly looked at Shiro once more. "Um, Shiro…"

"Hm?" He looked at me, smiling.

"T-Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

"Jeez, you're being so cute right now!" Krystia teased.

"Uwaa!" She grabbed onto my right arm, startling me. I smiled nervously. "J-Jeez Krystia, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry!" She giggled slightly. "I guess you owe Shiro now, Yuka!"

"It's okay," Shiro spoke, "I bought it because I wanted to. Besides, I wouldn't have liked it if Yuka was sad because she couldn't get the cards." My face flushed red.

"You don't have to be that considerate about me…"

"You helped me overcome my shyness. This is the least I can do." Shiro explained, smiling at me. I looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Thanks."

"Hm?" We both looked over curiously to Krystia after hearing a grumbling sound. She held onto her stomach, in pain.

"H-Hungry…!"

"Hehehe!" Me and Shiro giggled.

"Let's go eat then." I suggested. Krystia nodded, unable to respond otherwise.

* * *

We went to TackDonalds and sat at a round table, on high chairs, with a plate of food in front of each of us.

"So Yuka, have you heard about the _Duel Phantom_?" Krystia asked. I looked over to her curiously.

"Yes… Why do you ask?"

"Well, me and Shiro were talking about it while we were waiting for you. We were wondering just what type of person would force someone to strip after they lost a duel, and for what reason. It just seems like a harmless prank but it just doesn't make sense." Krystia reasoned. I nodded.

"True, it really doesn't." I commented. "It does kind of interest me. Why don't we go check out the abandoned school where they show up frequently at around night time?" I suggested, smiling. Krystia and Shiro nodded in agreement. "Yosh, then it's settled!"

* * *

After we finished our shopping at the mall, it was pretty late so we decided to visit the aforementioned abandoned school. And to our surprise…

"Eh?" I looked over to my right curiously, as did the other group who looked over to us. I noticed that tomato head anywhere… "Yuya!" I shouted, startled.

"Yuka!" Yuya shouted, surprised. "What are you doing here?" I smiled, relieved to hear his cheerful voice. It sounds like he got over his previous dilemma.

"We're here to check out the _Duel Phantom_." I explained to him. "Let me introduce you. This is _Shiro_ and Krystia.

Shiro was the first to greet Yuya, reaching out his right hand as he said, "Nice to meet you, I'm _Shiro_." Yuya gladly accepted his handshake. Then, Krystia bowed, introducing herself.

"It's an honor to meet you, Master of Pendulums, _Sakaki Yuya_. My name is _Krystia_." Yuya blushed from hearing a title.

"Y-You can just call me _Yuya_. It's kind of embarrassing to be the center of attention..." Yuya mumbled, scratching his right cheek nervously. I grinned.

"What are you talking about? Even though you're so bold on the stage…." I teased him. His face flushed red. Jeez, he was so cute!

"Ah, that's right," Yuya spoke. He then smiled. "Let me introduce you guys." Yuya looked back to Gogenzaka and the others who were approaching us. "This is Gogenzaka, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya, Shuzo, and Yuzu."

"Nice to meet you guys! I'm Shiro!" Shiro introduced himself.

"I'm Krystia." Krystia introduced herself more casually.

"Oh! Nice to meet you guys!" Gogenzaka greeted warmly.

"Nice to meet you all!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"OH! So these are Yuka's friends! Amazing! HOT-BLOODEDNESS!" Shuzo-san shouted.

"Nice to meet you!" The kids greeted.

"So what are you guys here for?" I asked, looking over to Yuzu.

"We're doing a Test of Courage."

"A Test of Courage? You mean where you go through a scary place and test your wits end?"

"Y-Yeah… I guess you could say that…" Yuzu sweat-dropped.

"Hmm… You do have 8 people total so I guess that's a fit." I noted, then smiling.

"Actually, Sora might not be coming…" Yuzu replied.

"Eh? Why?"

"He said he was going to be busy with something…"

"I see… In that case, we'll tag along!"

"Eh?" Yuzu looked up curiously at me. "Really?"

"Sure! With us, you'll have 10 people in total! Let's go together, Yuzu!" After a while, Yuzu smiled.

"Okay!"

* * *

So, we decided to split into 5 groups of two, me & Yuzu, Yuya with Shiro, Gogenzaka with Krystia, Shuzo with Ayu, and Futoshi with Tatsuya.

I looked around the dark hallway, having a flashlight in my right hand as Yuzu and I advanced forward and flashed our lights into each classroom. So far nothing was out of the ordinary. "Yuka, look."

"Hm?" I looked forward, over to where Yuzu was pointing. I narrowed my eyes observingly. "This is…" I slowly approached the black object on the ground. I picked it up ever so slowly with my left index finger. It was a torn black cloth. _Just who could have done this?_

"Kyaa!" Instantly, Yuzu and I turned around upon hearing a scream.

"What was that?" Yuzu questioned.

"Let's hurry." I suggested. We started to run towards the source of the voice. When we got to the stairs, something dropped from the ceiling, hanging down. I could feel my gut carving in as I looked at the thing.

We both screamed, "AAHHHH!"

* * *

Futoshi walked behind Tatsuya, clinging on to Tatsuya who walked forward calmly. "I'm scared! I'm scared, Tatsuya!"

"Futoshi calm down, there's nothing here. See?" Tatsuya tried to convince Futoshi but to no avail. Tatsuya sighed afterwards. "This is no good. Hm?" Tatsuya noticed something moving in front of them, near the staircase. "That's…" Tatsuya slowly approached the staircase.

"W-Wait, Tatsuya!" Futoshi shouted but Tatsuya continued forward. Suddenly, something dropped from the ceiling, hanging down.

Futoshi screamed, "AHHH!" but Tatsuya remained calm. Slowly, Futoshi opened his eyes to look past Tatsuya who was standing still currently.

"It's just a skeleton." He spoke. "It isn't scary at all."

* * *

"Ha… Ha… Ha…" Me and Yuzu breathed out, hugging each other tightly as our legs gave in and we slid down to the ground. We looked up in terror at the skeleton that had come out of the ceiling.

"W-We're pretty pathetic… to get scared this easily…" Yuzu admitted. I nodded in agreement. Still…

"That was so sudden it made me skip a beat!" I then remembered something important. "Wait, we have to hurry and get to Ayu! She might be in trouble!" Yuzu's eye widen as she remembered.

"That's right!"

* * *

Shiro and Yuya were currently running within a hallway. "Did you hear that, Shiro!?"

"Yeah!" Shiro replied. Yuya looked forward seriously.

"That was Ayu's voice…! Ayu, please be safe!"

The two had finally reached Ayu, with Shuzo looking up in shock. Yuya and Shiro looked up, their eyes widening as they noticed Ayu, hanging from the ceiling with webs wrapped around her waist and on her mouth, making her unable to shout out any further. "What happened!?" Yuya shouted.

"Ho~ so you are _Sakaki Yuya_ …" A male spoke, catching everyone's attention.

"Who are you!?" Yuya questioned.

"I am the _Duel Phantom_. Now, _Sakaki Yuya_ , you shall duel me.

"Kuh!" Yuya gritted his teeth. He looked back to Ayu then over to the _Duel Phantom_. Just what was he supposed to do?

"Leave this to me, Yuya-san."

"Shiro!" Yuya voiced out his surprise. Shiro looked forward seriously.

" _Duel Phantom_ , I will be your opponent!"

"… Very well then. I have accomplished one of my tasks anyways." The _Duel Phantom_ replied. Shiro's eyes narrowed.

" _One of his tasks?_ " The _Duel Phantom_ then activated his duel disk, having a black blade that was almost hard to identify.

"Now… let's begin."

 _DUEL!_

* * *

"Hey, Gongenzaka-san, when did you think we'll reach the end?" Krystia asked, her upper body sagging forward as they walked forward ever so slightly. "And we're walking extremely slow too…" Gogenzaka closed his eyes, his head looking down calmly.

"Don't be so impatient. We will eventually reach the end."

"Ugh…"

"KYAA!" Krystia and Gogenzaka heard the same scream Yuka and Yuzu had heard. Krystia looked back, smiling widely.

"Now _there's_ the excitement!" Krystia exclaimed. "Let's go, Gon-chan!"

* * *

"Please make it!" I heard Yuzu shout desperately as we were running down a hallway. I gritted my teeth in frustration. We may have already been too late. Still, I won't give up!

"Ah!" I noticed a familiar figure in front of us. "Shiro!" I called out to him. Yuzu and I stopped just a few meters behind him. He had a serious expression on his face and his duel disk was activated. We realized that he was dueling someone. Over to his left at the staircase was Yuya and Shuzo, trying to bring down a wrapped up Ayu!? How the hell did that happen!?

"My turn," The figure spoke, bringing my attention back to the duel. "I'll attack with my _Engage_ monster and finish the game!" My eyes narrowed. ' _Engage_ ' monster…?

"AHH!" Shiro screamed, losing his balance and falling back.

 _Shiro_ : 0

"Shiro!" I shouted worriedly.

"Hehehe." The dark figure laughed as he slowly approached Shiro.

"S-Stop it!" I shouted in desperation.

"Give it up." The figure spoke to Shiro. Shiro looked down, submitting to the _Phantom_. In a swift motion, Shiro's clothes instantly vanished.

"Eh?" My face flushed red. Shiro was bare-naked, though some torn clothing was covering his private parts, wherever they had come from. Then, there was another swift motion and he was instantly clothed again. However, what he wore was…

A maid outfit.

He looked down nervously, a frown on his face as he held onto his dress with his tiny fists. "C-Cute…" I mumbled, quickly covering my mouth when I realized I had said that out loud. Shiro looked at me, his face flushed red in embarrassment as he frowned uncomfortably. _Gosh, he was just so cute!_

"Y-Yuka, this is embarrassing…" He mumbled shyly. "D-Don't look at me so much…"

"Geez, you're so adorable, Shiro!" No good, my ulterior motives were slipping out.

"Hahaha. Glad to see you enjoy this, _Sakaki Yukari_." My eyes widen as I heard the _Phantom's_ voice. I looked back and noticed his figure, a few meters away. My eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"Well, don't be so hasty. Why don't we have a duel?"

"… Very well then." _What does he want?_

 _DUEL!_

*Moments later, Krystia and Gogenzaka had arrived, and the duel was nearing its end*

"Finish her, my monster!"

"AHH!"

Yuka: 4000-4000=0

"N-No way!" Shiro shouted in disbelief, still in a maid dress.

"You were an interesting person, _Sakaki Yuka_. Now, I shall give you one parting gift." The _Phantom_ slowly walked up to me and I started to feel tense as a result. Within one swift motion my clothes were changed instantly. I looked down curiously. My face flushed red as I realized that I was wearing some Lolita  & gothic mixed dress. I looked so… so cute! NO! This is embarrassing! _Anything, ANYTHING will do! Just cover me up, please!_ I bent my knees in, moving my upper body down and holding my legs to try and hide myself.

"C-Cute…" I heard Shiro speak, in astonishment. My face grew even redder. _Oh_ _this is so embarrassing…_

"OH! HOT-BLOODEDNESS!" I heard Shuzo make some stupid comment, and then I could hear Yuzu whack him with a paper fan.

"Yuka onee-chan, you look so cute!" _That doesn't make me happy at all, Ayu!_ _Uuu… Now I know why everyone is so embarrassed to talk about what happens after they're forced to 'strip'!_

"Cheer up, Yuka! You really do look good in that!" Yuya complimented me. Still, that didn't make this feel any less embarrassing.

"Jeez Yuka," Krystia started, "you keep mentioning how everyone else is _so cute_ but when it comes to yourself you despise associating your characteristics with anything _cute_."

"S-So what!? I don't see anything wrong with that!" I argued. "Help me, Yuzu!"

"Um, well…" Yuzu looked away nervously. She certainly would have understood me, being that she doesn't really like the idea of wearing dresses or cute clothes. Her fashion sense is similar to mines, always donning that sleeveless shirt, so surely she would understand how I felt right now! "Yuka, I think you look good in that…"

"Y-Yuzu! I trusted you!"

"Sorry, you really do look good in it."

"Uuu….!" I looked away, embarrassed. "This is so embarrassing…!" I then looked up curiously at Shiro who returned a curious gaze. _Well, I guess this isn't so bad since I get to see Shiro in a cute dress…_ I stood up, holding Shiro's left hand with my right hand. He blushed nervously. I noticed Krystia's grin widening.

"OH YEAH!" She shouted in excitement. "Now this is a Turn-on!" I looked down nervously from hearing that, as did Shiro. _Uuu…_

"Hahahaha!" The others laughed at her comment.

"Yuka." Yuya spoke. I looked at him curiously.

"Hm?"

"I'm glad to see that you're enjoying LDS." He said to me, smiling warmly. I smiled.

"Mm!" I nodded. "It's really fun here!" _Though I did have some drama just recently, being with Shiro and Krystia is extremely fun!_

"That's good to hear." Yuya replied.

"You look so happy, Yuka!" Ayu exclaimed. I couldn't see my own expression but I could tell that my cheeks were burning red.

"I'm glad to see that you have such reliable friends!" Gogenzaka exclaimed.

"Mm… Thank you, everyone." I smiled warmly. It was then that Tatsuya and Futoshi had arrived, with Futoshi clinging onto Tatsuya's shirt. He _was_ a big scaredy-cat.

"Huh?" Futoshi looked up curiously to me, then to my hand which was entwined with Shiro's, then to Shiro. He then smiled mischievously. "Yuka, is this your _boyfriend_?" Futoshi asked. I blushed at that thought.

"N-No he's not!" I shouted flustered. It was then that I thought I might have hurt Shiro's feelings. "No, wait! I don't mean that he doesn't have a chance with me, just that-" _Wait, what am I saying!?_ I then noticed Futoshi's grin widen.

"Heh~ so you're saying that he's going to be your boyfriend _soon_." My face turned red at Futoshi's comment.

"H-How did you get that from what I said, Futoshi!?" I shouted, flustered. "And stopped messing with your elders!" I shouted, attempted to grab Futoshi who then started running away laughing. "Get back here, FUTOSHI!"

"Ooh~ it gives me the _shivers_!" I don't know how but he shook his body weirdly as he continued running away.

"AAHH!" I shouted, desperately trying to grab him. Tatsuya walked up to Shiro, catching his attention. I couldn't hear what they said but I didn't prey too much.

* * *

It was starting to get darker so we decided to go back home. Yuya spoke to me, "Then, see you later, Yuka." Yuya then looked over. "It was nice meeting you guys, Shiro, Krystia." We nodded in response.

"Thanks Yuya, I needed a stress reliever." I said to him. He nodded in response.

"It was fun!" Krystia exclaimed.

"I really enjoyed talking with you, Yuya." Shiro replied. "Thanks, I feel more confident in myself now."

"Glad to hear that." Yuya responded.

"Well then, I guess this is where we leave." I said, saddened a little. Yuya nodded in acknowledge.

Yuzu started speaking. "Enjoy your school life, Yuka. We'll come visit you." I nodded in response.

"Thanks, Yuzu."

"Show them your manly spirit!" Gogenzaka exclaimed.

"Hehehe, thanks, Gogenzaka."

"UARGH!" Shuzo cried out, his right arm covering his eyes. That was so _unmanly_. "I can't believe I have to see you go again, Yuka! Still… this is a man's job! I have to see this to the end! AHHHHH HOT-BLOODEDNESS!"

"Shuzo, thanks for taking care of Yuya and the others." I replied. He simply nodded. "Well then… see you guys later." I walked away with Shiro and Krystia.

"See you later, Yuka onee-chan!" I heard the kids shout, waving to us. I looked back to wave at them as we walked away. I felt like crying but I held it in until we were out of their sight. I looked forward after I no longer saw them and cried out. Krystia held me close to her, not saying a word as I let out my tears. Then, I felt someone's head gently rest on my left arm. It was Shiro. He held onto my arm with both hands and looked up to me with a warming smile. _Geez, why was he being so cute now?_ I smiled.

"It's okay, Yuka." Krystia spoke.

"We're here with you." Shiro spoke warmly.

"Thanks, Krystia, Shiro. Hm?" I looked down curiously to Shiro. I noticed his eyes were closed and he breathed out quietly. _He was asleep!_ "Hehehe." I giggled and Krystia did too afterwards.

"It was pretty tiring today." I decided to give Shiro a piggyback ride. "Good work, Shiro." _Uuu…! I really want to take his picture now! He's so defenseless!_

"If you want, I'll take pictures of his cute sleeping face for you." Krystia said. My eyes widen.

"Really!? Thanks, Krystia!"

"Hehe, no problem. In return…" Krystia whispered in my ear, my face flushing red afterwards.

"HUH!?"

* * *

Up on the rooftop of the abandoned school building was the _Duel Phantom_ , sitting down with his right leg outstretched. "With this, I have made contact with Sakaki Yuya, the Master of Pendulums, and Sakaki Yukari. My top priority was meeting Sakaki Yukari, and I have tested her current abilities. "She may be the vital key to ending this all. But first…" The figure stood up, turning around to see a kid with blue hair. " _Shuuin Sora_ huh." Sora glared at the _Phantom_ , a unique expression on his face.

"You _bastard_ … Who are you? Something's fishy about you... especially that _Fusion_ summoning of yours."

"Hmph. So you noticed." The _Phantom_ activated his duel disk.

"So that's how it's going to be." Sora smirked, a sweat-drop forming. He was excited to duel but something about the _Phantom_ overwhelmed him, made him feel fear.

 _DUEL!_

* * *

"W-What's with these readings!?" Nakajima exclaimed. In front of him, Reiji was watching _The Phantom_ duel someone else, from the monitor. "These fusion summoning levels are overflowing!" Reiji's eyes narrowed.

"The _Phantom_ … Just who are you?"

* * *

"Tch, just my luck." Sora snickered. He looked up to an overwhelming monster.

"Finish him, my monster! _Burst of the End_!"

"AAHHHH!"

Sora: 0

The _Phantom_ turned around. "W-Wait!" Sora shouted desperately, his slightly injured body on the ground as he reach out his right hand.

"Don't worry, you'll recover pretty quickly." The _Phantom_ spoke. He then vanished with the wind.

"W-Wait!" Sora shouted, to no avail. He hit his right fist against the ground. "Damn it!"

* * *

"Hm hm hm!" Krystia hummed happily as she held out a dress. It was the dress Yuka had worn. On her bed was the maid dress Sora had worn. "Hehehe, now with these, those two are completely under my command! Muhahaha! Ugh." Krystia made a weird sound before falling down to her bed. "Hehehe." She then laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

Shiro sat down, a nervous expression on his face as he recalled the events from today. The fact that he had to wear a maid dress was extremely embarrassing. He then remembered Yuka in a dress. "She was so cute…" Shiro mumbled.

* * *

"Ha…" I breathed out as I sat down on my bed, with my legs down. I then smiled. "It sure was fun today. Hehe, and I got to see Shiro in a cute dress." I took out my phone and looked at a pic I took of Shiro. My cheeks turned red. "O-Oh wow, he's so cute…" I lay on my bed and stared at the picture for a while. Then it occurred to me, "What should I make Shiro wear next?"

* * *

 _Author's Note: And that's that! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I decided to stray away from writing any duels any time soon since a duel per chapter isn't exactly that enjoyable, as mentioned by one of my reviewers. Anyways, if you liked the story or have any constructive criticism, please review._

 _And now I have time to update Remnants of the Dragons... as soon as I deal with some AP exams..._

 _U_ _ntil then, see you guys later!_


	10. The Sweet Trap

Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Distortion of Dimensions

Chapter 10: The sweet trap

 _Author's Note: Not much to say, except I have replies to the reviews for chapter 9!_

 _To_ _ShadowFire10: The reason why Sora wasn't dressed up was because The Phantom just wasn't in the mood at that time. Plus, Sora lost to Yuki already, so he already has a lot of shame from losing to two people this fanfic. Didn't want to increase the shame factor. XD_

 _To Grimraven.V: If only I could draw better... then I could show a pic of it. But, if anyone feels like it, feel free to draw the DoD characters! XD_

 _Anyways, onto the story, and hope you all enjoy!_

 _Story start!_

* * *

"Hehehe, submit to your maker, Yuka." Krystia said bewitchingly as she slowly enclosed on me. I got closer to the wall, a dead end within the school building, as I closed my eyes in fear.

"No… No! NO!"

Here's how everything started.

* * *

"Hm hm hm~!" I hummed cheerfully as I was organizing my bag, atop of my school desk. I was so excited to test out the new cards I got at the card shop!

"Hey, Yuka~!"

"Huh? Uwahh!" I was startled when I felt someone embrace me from behind. I looked back and saw Krystia. "Krystia!"

"Hey, hey, how do you feel about wearing a dress again?" Krystia asked. My face flushed red.

"N-No! Absolutely not!"

"Please, Yuka~! You promised me!"

*Flashback*

I decided to give Shiro a piggyback ride. "Good work, Shiro." Uuu…! I really want to take his picture now! He's so defenseless!

"If you want, I'll take pictures of his cute sleeping face for you." Krystia said. My eyes widen.

"Really!? Thanks, Krystia!"

"Hehe, no problem. In return…" Krystia whispered in my ear, my face flushing red afterwards.

"HUH!?"

*End of Flashback*

"The promise was to give you our dresses and to take pictures of us- … Oh."

"Exactly. You can't escape, Yuka…!"

"K-Kyaa!" I moved under Krystia's arms and ran for my life.

"Hey wait, Yuka!" Krystia shouted. "Everyone, get her!"

"Eh?" I looked behind me. "WHAT!?" I shouted in shock as the whole class started to run after me. Some other students from different classes started to follow, in pursuit. "What's going on!?"

"Hehe, I convinced them to capture you, in return for cute pictures of you and Shiro!"

"Wha- you're even involving Shiro in this!?"

"Of course! Such a cute Trap like him is a waste to leave alone!" Krystia shouted. I gritted my teeth, swiftly turning the corner, left, in an attempt to lose them. However, Krystia managed to get near me at heavenly speeds.

" _Fast!_ " I turned around, moving my right leg up to kick her however she ducked under it. " _Damn!_ " I turned forward and ran as fast as I could. When it came to close combat, something told me I couldn't beat Krystia. "S-Still…" As I was running I imagined Shiro. " _He would look so good in a dress, and with some make-up on… No, No!_ " I shook my head. _He would be against it! But… he would look so cute…_

I looked back, gritting my teeth in frustration. _Shit, they were catching up_. Krystia smirked.

"Give it up, Yuka!" Krystia shouted. I closed my eyes tightly. _I didn't want to believe it_. I stopped and turned around. "Eh?" Krystia slowly stopped in front of me, with a huge group of students behind her. "Yuka?"

"… You're right, it might be better if I submit to your ideals. That's why, I…" I swiftly turn my right foot back and made a break for it.

"Wait, Yuka!" Surely you understand my ideals!"

"I do but it's still embarrassing!"

* * *

"Ha… Ha… Ha…" I breathed out heavily, my hands on my knees which bent inwards. I was in a dark hallways with one closed end, but the darkness made it harder for the others to find me as they kept searching outside the hallway I was in.

"She's probably over there!" I heard a male student shout. A group then passed this pathway.

"Phew…" I sighed in relief.

"I found you, Yuka."

"Haa!" I gasped. I slowly looked over to my left at the figure that slowly approached me. I noticed the mischievous grin on her face. "Krystia…!" Krystia stopped, right next to me.

"No, no!" I pushed her back and then ran to the closed end of the hallway as she slowly approached me.

"Hehehe, submit to your maker, Yuka." Krystia said bewitchingly as she slowly enclosed on me.

 _And that's how I got in this situation._

* * *

"Uuu…" I moaned in displeasure. I was forced to wear this cute red & white frilly dress.

"Enough moaning. "Krystia said. "Now, help us find _Shiro_."

"Yes, yes…" I replied. Afterwards, we split up. "Ah."

"Ah." Shiro looked over to me curiously.

"… Sorry Shiro, I have to bring you to Krystia."I reached out to grab his right wrist. He instantly flung it away and suddenly fell back on his bum. As I slowly approached him he looked up to me with watery eyes. "Please don't take me!"

"Ah!" Jeez, what was with this adorable creature!? His worried expression was so cute…!

"S-Shiro I…" _think I'm about to die from your overflowing cuteness…_ "Huh? My eyes narrowed as I heard shuffling feet. I grabbed Shiro's right hand in my own. "Hurry!" _Oh why am I running away from Krystia!?_

* * *

"Ha… Ha… Ha…!" I breathed out heavily, sliding back against a wall in another hall which led to a dead end. Shiro sat next to me. I looked over to my left at him curiously. He was smiling warmly, his face flushed slightly.

"Thanks, Yuka."

"Hm? For what?"

"For allowing me to change…"

"Eh?"

"When I was younger, I was bullied all the time by my classmates. Because of that, I was afraid of doing anything. I was afraid to change." Shiro explained. I looked at him, feeling sad.

"Shiro…" I felt frustrated. _If only I was there with him sooner_.

"But, because you were there for me, I was able to change. I realized that I wasn't the only one going through this pain. I wasn't the only one struggling to change. Yuka, you made me enjoy the things in life, even if they are very small. I'm grateful for that." Shiro expressed warmly. I smiled.

"You idiot. I'm grateful to you too. You're the one who gave me a place in LDS, and you're a friend to turn to."

"I could say the same thing to you, Yuka."

"Then I guess we're in the same boat." I said. We then laughed together.

"Thanks." We both said, startling the other. We stayed quiet afterwards, simply smiling warmly at one another. We didn't need to exchange words to express our gratitude towards the other person.

"Look at you two, being so cute all on your own."

"Ahh!" We gasped as we heard a familiar voice. We got up slightly and tried to run away but someone put their hands on our right shoulders and pushed us down powerful, forcing us to sit. "Heh… heh… heh…" Shiro and I laughed weakly. That's when we realized… _we were screwed._

* * *

"Uuu…" I groaned depressingly, my upper body sagging as we walked, with Krystia in front of us. I looked over curiously to my left at Shiro, with my face flushed red. He was currently wearing a pink and white dress with flower designs. Oh my, he looked so cute! He looked down with a frown, his face flushed red. He then looked over to me nervously.

"I knew you were looking. Yuka, you idiot…." Shiro spoke cutely. I couldn't help but blush. _He was so cute…_

"Sorry. You really look so cute." I replied. Shiro looked down.

"That doesn't really make me happy, you know?"

* * *

"Huh?" Shiro & I looked up curiously to a room in front of us. We then looked over to our right, at Krystia.

"What is this place?" I wondered. Krystia smiled.

"You two will find out eventually.

* * *

"Alright, get a little closer." A female student directed Shiro & Yuka whose faces were flushed red. The room was dark except for the photo shooting area where Shiro & Yuka were currently. The two stood near each other, looking down nervously and facing outwards as several pictures of them were being taken.

*Yuka's POV*

"Uuu… This is so embarrassing." I can't even emphasize enough how embarrassing this was."

"Now hold hands together and look over to the camera innocently please!"

"E-Eh!? Hold hands!?" _I can't even looked at him without feeling light-hearted and you want me to hold his hands!? I'll die from cuteness!_ "Uuu…" I looked over to him shyly and he looked at me nervously. We did as we were told and held hands, our bodies very close to one another. "Ahh…" _His body is so soft & warm…_ "Shiro, you have a nice smell…"

"Haa!" I heard Shiro gasp. He then closed his lips, looking forward nervously. The student took more pictures of us.

"Good work you two! Finally, I want you two to hug one another & look at the camera sweetly!"

"H-Huh!? You want me to hug him!?" _No good. I'm going to faint in joy…_ We then hugged. "Ahh…" I felt my legs go weak.

"Yuka?" Shiro looked at me innocently. My eyes closed and my left cheek hits his right cheek.

"OHHH!" The student screamed in joy as she took several pictures. "You guys look so cute!"

"W-What are you saying!?" Shiro shouted, flustered. He was clearly nervous.

"Shiro, you're so cute." I said as I opened my eyes and gave him a light peck on his right cheek, causing him to turn red.

"Hehehe!" I giggled as I continued playing around with Shiro. The rest of the pics were of me & Shiro just having fun and eventually he loosened up. His best smile was the one at the very end. It seemed like he started to have a lot of fun!

* * *

"Thanks you two!" The female student waved bye at us as we walked out the room. It was actually pretty fun near the end, and Shiro seemed to agree. He was smiling so happily right now, and we still had our dresses on.

"Want to come again, Shiro?"

"Mm!" Shiro looked at me, smiling cheerfully. As we were walking, it then occurred to me.

"Where is Krystia?"

* * *

* _Third POV_ *

"So _Seiyu_ , when _exactly_ will you be here?" Krystia asked the person on the phone as she was walking down a hallway.

"Very soon, very soon!" The girl on the other end replied cheerfully.

"… Well okay then. Just don't get lost or sightsee too much, okay?"

"Okay~!" The girl replied cheerfully. "Well, see you then, Krystia!" The girl exclaimed before hanging up.

"Ha…" Krystia sighed. "Seiyu, you weren't listening at all, were you?"

* * *

On a rooftop within the dark skies, the _Phantom_ stood silently. He held a card in his right hand, looking down to it. It seemed to be his ace card. "It seems like it's time for my _debut_." The _Phantom_ then looked into the distance.

* * *

"Haa…" I sighed as I sat down on my bed, looking down at the blue crystal on my necklace, which I lifted up with my left palm. I remembered what Sora had done to me while I was paralyzed after Yuki's duel.

*Flashback*

"Ho~ This was meant to restore your energy, via draining it all out first, and then inserting an excessive amount, but to think it would MERGE with you… and it's all because of this blue gem." Sora spoke, with interest in his voice.

*End of Flashback*

 _Because of the power I received, I'm able to withstand the overwhelming power of Xyz and Synchro, the powers of Chaos and Creation, respectively. However, when I do encounter Fusion, the power which can merge all, light and darkness, will I be able to withstand it?_

* * *

As I was sat in class I thought about the various summons. Then I thought about the summoning that Yuya had created, _Pendulum Summoning_. Just what is its power rooted from? _It's not just light or dark. Rather, it's a Double-Edged sword. It can bring everything to an end or it can create everything anew. And, it would only make sense to fear the person with that summoning method, Sakaki Yuya. However, I'm pretty sure no one else is aware of this. No, Akaba Reiji is aware of this. Will he use Pendulum Summoning for a greater cause or will it be the fall of humanity? I didn't want to think of it this way but Pendulum Summoning is something fearsome that can't be ignored._

"Card games to Yuka, card games to Yuka!" I heard a familiar girl's voice.

"Eh?" I looked up curiously. "Krystia! We were looking for you!" I mentioned, then telling her what had happened yesterday after she left.

"Ah, sorry, I had something urgent to attend to, and she's still being quite troublesome…" Krystia explained, sitting at the sit in front of me, now that the school day had ended and most of the students were gone. She looked exhausted. She then looked over to me and smiled.

"But anyways, I'm glad to see that you two enjoyed it in the end." Krystia expressed. I smiled.

"You should join us next time, Krystia!"

"Hehe, I guess I will!"

"Hey girl~!"

"Huh?" I looked up curiously upon hearing someone's joyful voice, a young male's voice, as they slowly approached me. Walking to me was a guy who had three strokes of red hair in front, moving left, and he also had black/grayish hair. I stared up at him curiously as he stopped in front of my desk, with an exaggerated smile on his face as he held his hands out and lowered his head. "Eh?"

"It is an honor to meet you, _Sakaki Yukari_ , the sister of the Master of Pendulums, Sakaki Yuya, and the famously known dancer who won first place in the _Cosmoship Dance League_!" I blushed as he mentioned the _Cosmoship Dance League_. There was a person who still remembered that?

"Um… Thanks." Honestly, I didn't know what else to say, and I felt kind of nervous.

"My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is _Kusari Tomoya_." The student introduced himself, bowing down elegantly. I couldn't help but blush. He seemed like a really elegant person.

"You truly are the admiration of my life, Sakaki Yuka!" He exclaimed. "I would love to duel you as soon as possible! Even now, I'm excited to see your _duel style_!" He expressed joyfully. I smiled.

"Then, why don't we duel now?" I suggested. He smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea!" I looked at him curiously as he reached out his right hand. "May the best man win." He said. I then smiled, accepting his handshake. I then got up, looking fiercly at him as we exchanged gazes.

"Sure, but I'll be the one to win." I smirked.

"Hehe, I like that attitude."

"Our place to duel shall be… the LDS Center Court!"

"What?" I heard a male student question. The other students then started whispering to one another.

"This guy has the Center court reserved!" A student whispered.

"Amazing!" Another student whispered.

"And, can we just have a normal duel?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Tomoya thought about it. He then smiled. "Sure." I smiled in relief. _Good, now I don't have to worry about fainting at a high elevation or using up my energy before I even summon any special monsters from the Extra Deck._

"Well then, let's get going."

* * *

* _Third POV_ *

"What's going on?" Shiro asked, walking over to Krystia who looked forward to Yuka and Tomoya who were both getting ready to duel.

"They're going to have a duel." Krystia explained.

"Heh~ this should be pretty interesting." Shiro smiled. "And, Yuka will finally learn how to _Fusion summon_."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Krystia wondered.

"You probably haven't realized but she learned how to Synchro Summon when she first dueled against you, and she learned how to Xyz summon just before that, when she dueled against me." Shiro explained. Krystia smirked.

"I see. So, she's going to Fusion summon this duel, eh?"

"Exactly. I just hope she doesn't use up too much energy and faint afterwards." Shiro mentioned, with Krystia nodding in agreement.

"Even I noticed, she has a special power linked to her dueling."

* _Yuka's POV_ *

We were now at the LDS Center Court, with newly installed bleachers that were filling up with students from different classes. I looked forward tensely, a smirk on my face. This was the battlefield where I dueled Yuki _. Why is it, I should be trembling in fear, but right now my body's burning up in excitement…!_ I was going to have an exciting duel, with my everything put into this, and if all goes well, I will finally learn Fusion summoning! I was quivering with excitement. My right leg slowly crossed over my left as I brought out my left arm which faced Tomoya as the duel disk activated. "Now, let's start our game!" I expressed cheerfully. Tomoya smirked in challenge.

"Bring it!"

 _ **DUEL!**_

* * *

 _Author's Note: And that's that! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you enjoyed this chapter, please review, like and/or favorite, because it really encourages me to continue writing!_ _Until then, see you guys later!_


	11. Engage Dragon, Final Breath

Yu-Gi-Oh! Distortion of Dimensions

Chapter 11: A decisive battle! Engage Dragon, Final Breath

 _Story start!_

* * *

 _Sakaki Yukari_ vs. _Kusari Tomoya_

"I'll take the first turn!" I shouted firmly, looking down at my hand. "I summon **Dark Crescent, Raika**!"

A cute and black flame-shaped fluffy creature appeared onto the battlefield, with its big yellow eyes staring about curiously.

 **Dark Crescent, Raika** lvl.3 Atk: 1100 (TUNER)

"Now I'll use its effect! Once per turn, I can mill the top card of my deck! If I do so, I can special summon a level 3 or lower 'Crescent' monster from my hand! Come out, **Dark Crescent, Savage bit**!"

A small creature appeared, walking forward like a zombie, and it possessed human characteristics, such as standing upright. The creature's purple eyes flashed. It smirked as it poses.

 **Dark Crescent, Savage bit** lvl.3 Atk: 1100

"Two level 3s, and your _Raika's_ a Tuner monster… Don't tell me!?" Tomoya spoke in shock. I simply smirked.

"With my two monsters… overlay!"

Rank 3 chant~ Aid your allies and lead this battlefield into astray! Become a beacon of hope and crush your enemies!

"Xyz summon! **Equus ferus, Crescent Centaur**!"

A black armored centaur appeared, with yellow lines around the rim of its armor. Its eyes flash blue and it held a long javelin in its right hand.

 **Equus ferus, Crescent Centaur** Rank.3 Atk: 2000

"That's not all!" I shouted, smirking. "I'll use _Savage Bit's_ effect; when it is used for an xyz summon, by detaching it, a new effect becomes active!"

"A new effect!?"

"Until the end phase, once per turn when an xyz material is detached, I can special summon that target!" I shouted. Tomoya's eyes widen in disbelief.

"No way!"

"Now I'll use _Crescent Centaur's_ effect! Once per turn by detaching 1 xyz material from this card, I can then target a level 3 or lower 'Crescent' monster from my graveyard and special summon that target! I detach _Raika_ … Come, _Savage Bit_!" I shouted.

 **Dark Crescent, Savage bit** lvl.3 Atk: 1100

"And because of _Savage Bit's_ effect, I special summon _Raika_ because it was detached!"

 **Dark Crescent, Raika** lvl.3 Atk: 1100 (TUNER)

"And _now_ I'll synchro summon!" I declared. "Tuning!"

Level 6 Synchro chant~ Align yourself with the stars of many centuries and bring forth a never-ending power which has start to decline! Turn that power into the absolute strength that supports your allies! Become justice itself! Burning star!

"Synchro summon! **Flying Beast, Crescent Unicorn**!" I cried out.

A unicorn gallops down to the battlefield, embodied with silver armor as it radiated with a golden aura. Its light embraced the darkness around it, giving warmth to allies as its sword glows brilliantly in a golden aura.

 **Flying Beast, Crescent Unicorn** lvl.6 Atk: 2500

"OHHHH!" The crowd cheered as I continued to summon my powerful monsters. I looked up to my monsters, in joy. _I learned to accept them, to accept who I am, and to become stronger through my weakness. Though these two are the weaker results of my Synchro and Xyz… I'll learn to control_ _ **Wind Pegasus**_ _and_ _ **Dark Gator**_ _eventually, without fainting!_

"Next, I'll activate the continuous spell card **Crescent Departure**! Then, I'll use **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare's** effect! While I control two or more face-up 'Crescent' monsters on the field, I can reveal this card from my hand. Afterwards, I special summon this card by destroying one face-up card on the field! I destroy **Crescent Departure**!"

"What!?" Tomoya shouted in shock.

"Come, **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare**!"

A purple portal opened. From that portal, a women wearing witch attire walked out, holding a magic staff in her right hand. She had long blonde hair. She smiled sweetly and she had lime green eyes.

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

"It's HERE! One of Yuka's favorite monsters!" Krystia shouted excitedly as she pumped up her right fist. I smiled.

"Because **Crescent Departure** was destroyed by card effect, I can special summon 1 'Crescent' monster with 1000 or less ATK from my deck. Come, **Dark Crescent, Paryloya**!"

A cute smiling loli witch appeared, holding a small broom with a miniature book in her other hand.

 **Dark Crescent, Paryloya** lvl.3 Atk: 900

"And there's _Paryloya_!" Shiro exclaimed cheerfully, with both fists pumped. I smiled as I looked over to him and Krystia.

"Now I'll use its effect!" I shouted seriously. "Once per turn, if I have 3 or less cards in my hand, I can draw a card!" I then looked at the card I drew and smiled. "Next I'll use _Crescent Unicorn's_ effect! _Life_ Heal! I gain 500 life points for each special summoned monster on the field!

Yuka: 4000+2000=6000

"Afterwards, I can add one 'Crescent' monster to my hand with less or equal ATK to the amount of life points I gained via this effect!" I smiled as I searched my deck. I then looked forward seriously. "Come to my hand, **Dark Crescent, Kizurai**!" I shouted. I then smiled in relief as I looked down to _Kizurai_. _Nice to see you, old friend._ "I set one card. Turn end!"

Yuka: 6000 Hand: 1

"Wow, what a spectacle!" Tomoya exclaimed. "However… I'm not giving you an easy win!" He shouted with a smile. I smirked in return.

"Bring it!"

"My turn, draw!" Tomoya shouted. He then observed his hand, smiling. "First, I normal summon **Engage Nova, Predecessor**!"

A silver disk floated in the air, with an orb in its middle shining a red color as it emitted heat from its body.

 **Engage Nova, Predecessor** lvl.4 Type: Fairy

"Next I activate the normal spell card **Burst Fusion**!" Tomoya shouted.

The card depicted two " _Engage_ " monsters merging in a spiral of red and blue colors.

"Now I can fusion summon by using materials from my side of the field and/or in my hand! I fuse together **Engage Aqueous, Successor** with **Engager, Laiyres**!" Tomoya declared as he revealed the two monsters from his hand. "At this time, _Engager, Laiyres_ can be treated as a substitute for one of the fusion materials!" Tomoya explained as _Laiyres_ then took on the form of _Engage Nova, Prodecessor_.

 _Laiyres's_ original form was an angel donned in black armor, with its white wings outstretched as it held a blue scepter in its right hand and its eyes flashed blue. _Engage Aqueous, Successor_ was a black metallic disk floating in the air, with an orb in its middle shining a cool blue color as it emitted a coolness from its body.

Level 7 Fusion chant~ Pave the way to victory on this field, gifted one! Slash forth the blade destroying all adversaries! Awaken!

"Fusion! **Final Engage, Aleurylilath** (Ah-Loo-Lee-Lath)!" Tomoya cried out powerfully.

A long and bulky black-skinned zombie dragon appeared. It breathed out heavily as its eyes flashed blue. An ominous gray aura emitted around it as it moved its arms out, holding no physical weapons, however his presence was fearful enough to many.

 **Final Engage, Aleurylilath** lvl.7 Atk: 2800

"Next I'll use _Successor's_ effect: when used as a fusion material, I can draw one card. Afterwards, I must mill the top card of my deck." Tomoya explained. I observed as he milled a monster card. He then smirked. "Next, the effect of _Laiyres_ continues: until the end of this turn, the fusion summoned monster loses 1000 ATK, and it cannot be removed from the field. Also, during battle involving this card, no cards or effects can activate until the end of this card's damage step.

 _Aleurylilath's_ ATK: 2800-1000=1800

"Furthermore, if _Laiyres_ is sent to the graveyard as a fusion material, I can banish 1 Non-monster card from your graveyard to add it back into my hand, as well as adding 1 'Fusion' spell card from my graveyard to my hand or adding 1 'Fusion' trap card from my deck to my hand."

"What!? A 'Fusion' card!?"

"Luckily for you, this effect can only activate once per turn. For now, I'll return _Laiyres_ in my graveyard into my hand, and add into my hand the trap card **Burst Precognition** , which is treated as a 'Fusion' card at any time." Tomoya explained. "Next is _Aluerylilath's_ first effect; when this card is special summoned, I banish the top card of my deck face-down." My eyes narrowed as I listened. _Why would he banish a card from his deck, and face-down nonetheless?_ "Now I think I'll activate **Burst Fusion** once more!" Tomoya shouted excitingly. My eyes widen as I realized what he was doing.

 _Crap...!_

"I fuse together **Laiyres** with **Second Engage, Another's voice** , which is a Water attributed monster!" Tomoya shouted.

Level 9 chant~ Engager of battle, pave open the path of idealism and shone strength in which you see befitting!

"Fusion summon! **Burst Engage, Idealist**!" Tomoya cried out.

A man in a dark suit appeared, wearing a black streamline helmet with dark green visors. The man was really flexible and a powerful transparent mist seemed to surround him.

 **Burst Engage, Idealist** lvl.9 Atk: 2900

"Next!" _Damn it, he's going to do that after all…!_ "I activate the normal spell **Burst Engage Fusion**! This card allows me to fusion summon by banishing fusion materials from my graveyard or field for am 'Engage' fusion monster!" Tomoya shouted in triumph. "But first, I should explain the effect of _Another's voice_! When it is used for a fusion summon, the next time I would fuse I can change the element of one of the fusion materials!" Tomoya explained. My eyes widen in shock as I thought about it. "By changing _Successor's_ attribute to DARK… I fuse it with _Laiyres_!" Tomoya declared.

Level 8 Fusion chant~ Alternate time through your great strength, and show your adversaries the greatest fear through gravity alteration!

"Fusion summon! **Burst Engage, Last Breath**!" Tomoya cried out.

A huge dragon appeared, with a bulky and powerful body, seeming to have thousands of scales which shined beautifully like autumn leaves flowing through a river stream. It emitted a dark red aura as it breathed out heavily, with its fists clenched as it held an overwhelming presence.

 **Burst Engage, Last Breath** lvl.8 Atk: 2800

"Next I activate the effect of _Successor_!" Tomoya exclaimed. _He still wasn't done!?_ "If this card is banished, I can immediately target one level 4 or lower 'Engage' monster from my graveyard and special summon it! Come, **Engage Whirlwind, Encourager**!" _When did that…_ _Oh!_ My eyes widen in shock when I remembered, he drew a card from _Succesor's_ other effect, which then made him mill a card. "After the summon, _Successor_ is placed face-down within my banish zone."

A swordsman appeared, wielding a long and big sword, with a shield twice its size held in its other hand.

 **Engage Whirlwind, Encourager** lvl.3 Atk: 1400

Tomoya smirked as the crowd went wild. "A-Amazing!" Shiro voiced out in surprise. "He was able to bring out 5 monsters!"

"That's not all!" Krystia shouted. "He was able to build up more resources because of the combination his cards made together! His cards might just be more adept than Yuka's!" Krystia noted. _She was right… Tomoya definitely had more of an understanding when it came to deck building and having reliance on his cards and strategies._ I smiled. _Still, that doesn't matter!_

"Next is _Encourager's_ effect!" Tomoya shouted. "If this card is special summoned, I target one level 4 or lower 'Engage' monster I control: that monster permanently gains 1000 ATK, and becomes unaffected by spell/trap cards until the end of this turn!" Tomoya shouted.

"OHHHH!" The crowd cheered louder.

 **Engage Nova, Predecessor's** ATK: 1600+1000=2600

"Then, _Last Breath's_ effect, when this card is special summoned I can target up to two cards total from either player's banish zone: by returning those targets to the bottom of the owner's deck, I can target two cards on the field and destroy them! The targeted cards cannot activate their effects in response!" Tomoya shouted. "I destroy your _Crescent Centaur_ and _Crescent Unicorn_!"

"No!" I watched wide-eyed as my monsters were hopelessly destroyed. "My units…!"

"Next, I'll use _Idealist's_ first effect! Once per turn, I can change one face-up 'Engage' monster from my banish zone face-down. If I do, I can target 1 monster you control and banish that target face-down! That target's effects cannot be activated in response, and no cards can affect it until this effect resolves!" Tomoya exclaimed. "I banish your _Paryloya_!"

"What!?" _Why that!?_

"I'm fully aware of your _Paryloya's_ effect; when it is target for an attack, you can switch that monster to defense position, which is why I'm getting rid of it now!" I smiled as I listened to him. _Now this is getting more interesting…!_ "Next I'll use _Aleurylilath's_ skill! Once per turn, I can target 1 face-up monster on the field: that target loses 1400 ATK, and if it does, my monster gains 1400 ATK! These stat changes last until the end of this turn!" Tomoya declared. My eyes widen as I remembered something.

"I see! To cancel out the ATK minus from _Laiyres's_ effect, you're using this!" I shouted in realization.

"Exactly!" Tomoya shouted. "I decrease the ATK of the sole monster on your field, _Burn Flare_!"

"No!" I looked up in terror as one of my favorite monster's ATK was drastically decreased.

 _Burn Flare's_ ATK: 1800-1400=400

 _Aleurylilath's_ ATK: 1800+1400=3200

"A monster with 1700 ATK, 3200 ATK, 2900 ATK, 2800 ATK, and 1400 ATK… I think it's pretty much over." Shiro concluded. He then smiled in relief. "But, I know Yuka will be able to pull through."

I smiled in relief. _Though I couldn't hear the Krystia and Shiro right now, I knew they were placing their faith in me, and I won't let them down!_

*Third perspective*

"Battle!" Tomoya shouted. " _Aleurylilath_ attacks your monster!" _Aleurylilath_ then breathed out a blue fiery blast which caused smoke to ascend from Yuka's field. Shiro and Krystia gasped in terror. "Let's go! Finish her, my remaining four monsters!" Tomoya commanded. All four monsters blasted towards the smoke, creating further smoke which covered a big area all around Yuka, like a tornado wrapping her up. It should have been over, _however…_ Slowly, Tomoya's eyes widen in shock as he noticed Yuka's figure, her bangs covering her eyes as she frowned seriously. "What!? How did you survive that!?" Tomoya questioned in utter disbelief. She looked up, smiling.

*Yuka's POV*

"Wow, you're really good, Tomoya!" I exclaimed. "It was because of my continuous trap card **C.C.** that I was able to survive that!"

The card depicted the 6 elements creating a divine shield, which was held by _Dark Gator, Wind Pegasus_ , and a third unknown monster.

" **C.C.** …?" Tomoya questioned.

" _C.C._ is activated when three or more monsters I control were removed from the field this turn. Until the end phase, all cards I control cannot be removed from the field, and any change to my life points becomes zero!" I explained, smirking in triumph. Tomoya then returned a friendly smile.

"You got me there. I set a card. Turn end!"

Tomoya: 4000 Hand: 0

"And at this time, _Aleurylilath_ returns its ATK to its original." Tomoya explained.

 _Aleurylilath's_ ATK: 2800

"At the end phase, due to _C.C.'s_ effect, I can add 1 'Crescent' spell/trap card from my deck to my hand. The card I add is… AHH!" My eyes widen as I felt a surge of energy flowing inside my body. I could image it, a card in my head. Slowly, the card flipped over, and a monster then revealed itself to me. My eyes widen once more in realization. "I see! That's what you want me to do!" I looked forward with a confident smirk. "I add **Crescent Fusion** from my deck to my hand!"

" **Crescent Fusion** …?" Tomoya questioned.

"Now it's my turn! Draw!" I shouted. I looked down to my new comrade and smiled. "Yosh! I activate another effect of _C.C._! By discarding 1 'Crescent' card from my hand I can target and destroy 1 card on the field!" I explained. Tomoya then smirked.

" _Aleurylilath's_ effect makes it nullified to any of your effects that would remove it from the field!"

"In that case, the card I'll destroy is… your _Idealist_!" I shouted with a smirk as his monster was destroyed. "Next, I'll use the effect of **Wind Crescent, Survivor Gale** , which I discarded to use the effect of _C.C._! With it, I can draw 1 card, and then I special summon this card from my graveyard in face-up defense position!"

A fair bird-sized creature appeared, holding onto a lance in both hands as it moved the weapon to its front, with a stern expression on his face.

 **Wind Crescent, Survivor Gale** lvl.3 Def: 800

"Next I'll activate the normal spell **Crescent Fusion**!" I shouted as I smirked.

"What!?" Krystia voiced out her surprise.

"Yuka can fuse!?" Shiro questioned. I simply smiled as I listened to their surprised voices.

"I fuse together _Dark Crescent, Kizurai_ with _Dark Crescent, Burn Flare_!" I shouted seriously.

Level 6 Fusion chant~ In dawn awaken as you once were, in daylight shine brilliantly once more, and when dusk comes shed your brilliance onto this battlefield! Now, give birth in this twilight and end this ecliptic cycle! Take form!

"Fusion summon! **Soaring Crescent Bird, Double Lance Phoenix**!" I cried out in desperation, yet smiling in joy.

A phoenix emitting a short sparks of flame descended onto the battlefield as it screeched beautifully. It was donned in a crimson red and bright yellow metallic which complemented the phoenix's red colorful feathers. The helmet it wore was of a similar metallic color, and its eyes glowed in a surreal galaxy-like color.

 **Soaring Crescent Bird, Double Lance Phoenix** lvl.6 Atk: 1900

"Afterwards, I can target and destroy 1 face-up card on the field. Then, I target two level 4 or lower 'Crescent' monsters from my graveyard and I special summon them!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"OHH! Here it comes! Yuka's destruction play!" Krystia cheered overexcitedly. Shiro looked at her, sweat dropping.

"C-Can't you come up with a better name…? Still," Shiro looked over to me, though I was focused on the duel. "I love how her cards will respond to her, just as she will respond to them."

"I'll destroy my _C.C._!" I declared.

"What!?" Tomoya voiced out his surprise as the crowd also let out surprised gasps.

"If this card is removed from the field, I can target 1 'Crescent' spell/trap card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. And, don't forget that I get to special summon two 'Crescent' monsters, so come out **Dark Crescent, Kizurai** and **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare**!" I called out joyously. I looked up and smiled brightly as my two monsters descended to me from a portal above.

A teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes appeared, wearing a long mantle which covered slightly below her waist, and she wore a smaller skirt. She had a scepter in her right hand as she slowly descended in front of Yukari.

 **Dark Crescent, Kizurai** lvl.4 Atk: 1600

A women wearing witch attire descended, holding a magic staff in her right hand, and she had long blonde hair. She smiled sweetly, and she had lime green eyes.

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

"AGH!" I groaned in pain as I grabbed over my chest area with my right hand. _The pain, it was starting again._ This time, it felt twice as bad. I could feel _Wind Pegasus_ and _Dark Gator_ calling out for me. I was able to bring one out or the other, but…" I looked forward desperately. _A strong desire to crush my enemies… and a strong will telling me to defeat them and obtain glory. However… none of these are what I wish for now!_ I smiled as I thought about it. _That's right… what I want to do now… what I want to reach now…!_ "I want to have fun with everyone!"

"Ah!" Shiro gasped as he noticed something. "This is different from Xyz and Synchro! Her wavelengths aren't all over the place like Xyz, nor is it in resonance with the soul of Synchro. No, it's much greater! She's… She's unified all the monsters in her deck and that mergence with her spirit is creating a greater force! It's overwhelming!" Shiro spoke tensely.

 _This is the power of my Fusions…!_

"Now I'll activate **Crescent Fusion** once more!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Don't tell me you're going to fuse again by using monsters on your field!?" Tomoya questioned.

"Nope!" I replied cheerfully. " _Crescent Fusion_ allows me to use monsters from my graveyard as well! This time from my graveyard, I fuse together _Savage Bit, Raika,_ and _Paryloya_!"

*Third POV*

"Uhh…" Shiro was honestly surprised at Yuka sounded so upbeat, humming cheerfully with closed eyes. He then smiled. " _Yuka… She looks so happy._ "

 _After her duel with Shiro, Yuka was able to change. It was because of him that she was able to stray away from Yuya and become her own self. And, Krystia was the one to remind her how frustrating it was to lose, and that dueling is something to enjoy, not to put your anger on. She had become her true self and she has realized her own emotions. Now… it was time to recreate her own duel style._

*Yuka's POV*

Level 7 Fusion chant~ Destructive beast, open your eyes and break apart this imaginary world! Burst through with your powerful fists and release a sound wave that'll revolutionize the cosmos! Gather round the ideal!

"Fusion summon! **Three-headed Deadly Crescent, Water Cerberus**!"

A tall three-headed Cerberus appeared, standing upright. Its dark blue body complemented its shining blue eyes as it stared down at its enemy. It was a demonic beast with its palms out, ready to grab and destroy a world it deemed to be fake.

 **Three-headed Deadly Crescent, Water Cerberus** lvl.7 Atk: 2900

"Now then, this card gains effects depending on the number of 'Crescent' monsters used for its summon, and that was three of them!" I shouted cheerfully. "Therefore, this card gains 1600 ATK and cannot be destroyed by my opponent's card effects!"

 _Water Cerberus's_ ATK: 2900+1600=4500

"WOOOHHH!" The crowd cheered as they watched my monster hit a high number. "Furthermore, when it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I can banish two monsters from your graveyard, and those cards become unaffected by other effects Now… Battle!" I exclaimed. " _Kizurai_ attacks your _Encourager_!"

1600 vs. 1400

Tomoya smirked. "I don't think so! I activate my face-down continuous trap card, **Burst Precognition**!" Tomoya shouted. "Once per turn, during either player's turn, I can target 1 'Engage' monster I control, and by returning that monster to my deck during the battle phase, I can conduct a fusion summon using other monsters I currently control on the field and/or in my hand as fusion materials!" Tomoya declared. "I fuse _Encourager_ with _Aleurylilath_!" Tomoya shouted.

Level 6 Fusion chant~ Open up a gravitational pull strong enough to annihilate all of your enemies in one single push! Become the path of their destruction!

"Fusion summon! **Final Engage, Destruxion**!" Tomoya cried out.

A large mechanical machine appeared, having human characteristics: it stood upright, having two arms and two legs, except it was all mechanical. It had a large black orb in its center, which had a blue sphere of light moving inside it like it would become a super vacuum when the orb opens up, which was the case.

 **Final Engage, Destruxion** lvl.6 Atk: 2600

"If I fuse using this effect, the fusion summoned monster gains 1000 ATK and is unaffected by spell/trap effects until the end of this turn." Tomoya explained. "Furthermore, I'll use _Destruxion's_ effect; when this card is special summoned, I target up to two cards in both players' graveyards, and I banish the same amount of cards from the graves. Afterwards, this card gains 300 ATK for each card banished by this effect!"

"Say what!?" Krystia spoke in utter disbelief as Tomoya smirked.

"Yuka, from your grave, I'll banish _Crescent Centaur_ and _Crescent Unicorn_! Then, I'll banish _Idealist_ and _Aleurylilath_ , so my monster gains a total of 2200 ATK!"

 _Final Engage, Destruxion's_ ATK: 2600+2200=4800

Tomoya smirked. "Also, you must choose _Destruxion_ for an attack target." I frowned seriously.

"In that case, I have no choice. I activate the quick-play spell card **Crescent Miraculous Fusion**!" I shouted.

The card depicted _Burn Flare, Kizurai, and the three weaker Extra Deck Crescents_ forming a pentagon, with a white light highlighting the shape. In the middle was a DARK and WATER orb spiraling in a red and blue background.

"I send fusion material monsters that are listed on a fusion monster card with 'Crescent' in its card name from my side of the field or hand to the graveyard, and then special summon that fusion monster from my extra deck or graveyard. This special summon cannot be nullified!" I shouted. "I fuse _Wind Crescent, Survivor Gale_ with _Soaring Crescent Bird, Double Lance Phoenix_!" I shouted desperately.

"What!? A double fusion!?" Tomoya questioned, in shock.

Level 7 Fusion chant~ Phoenix, now is the time to take form anew and to transcend to higher ground. Now, descend onto land and give birth to the ascension of new strength for your great allies!

"Fusion summon! **Ascending Heavenly Bird, Crescent Phoenix**!" I cried out.

A phoenix emitting powerful sparks as flames descended around its feet appeared as it screeched beautifully. It was donned in a colorful crimson red and bright yellow metallic which complemented the phoenix's red, yellow, and black colorful feathers. It no longer wore a helmet and its eyes were revealed, seeming as if it was staring at a galaxy, if one were to stare directly into this creature's light blue eyes.

 **Ascending Heavenly Bird, Crescent Phoenix** lvl.7 Atk: 2500

"Now I'll use _Crescent Phoenix's_ effect!" I shouted seriously. "During the battle phase, once per turn I can activate this effect: this card's ATK becomes 1000 greater than the opposing monster during damage calculation. Battle! _Crescent Phoenix_ attacks your _Destruxion_!" I commanded.

5800 vs. 4800

Tomoya: 4000-1000=3000

"Next! _Water Cerberus_ attacks your _Burst Engage, Last Breath_!"

4500 vs. 2800

Tomoya: 3000-1700=1300

"Using _Last Breath's_ effect, I can reduce its ATK by 1000 to negate its destruction." Tomoya explains.

 _Last Breath's_ ATK: 2800-1000=1800

"Next, _Burn Flare_ attacks your _Predecessor_!" I commanded.

1800 vs. 1600

Tomoya: 1300-200=1100

"Because of Predecessor's effect, it is not destroyed by battle!" Tomoya explained.

"I end my turn. And, at the end of the battle phase I used _Crescent Phoenix's_ effect, it is destroyed. However, at the end phase of the turn it is removed from the field by card effect, I special summon it in face-up defense position."

 **Ascending Heavenly Bird, Crescent Phoenix** lvl.7 Def: 2200

"And then, you take 300 damage for each card you control when this is special summoned!" I shouted.

Tomoya: 1100-900=200

"Now, it's your turn."

Yuka: 6000 Hand: 0

"Now then… I think it's about time I show you my _real_ strength." Tomoya spoke seriously as he smirked. I smiled in return.

"Bring it."

"I use _Last Breath's_ other effect! Once per draw phase, I verify the card I would draw, then I can place that card at the top or bottom of my deck." Tomoya looked at the card and slowly his eyes widen. He then smirked. "I'll keep the card at the top of my deck. Next I use the effect of _Burst Precognition_ : I destroy _Predecessor_ to draw 1 card!" Tomoya shouted. "The card I drew is the monster, **Burst Prefounder**! When this card is drawn and is the only card in my hand, I can special summon it in face-up attack position! Afterwards, I can target 1 face-up card on the field and destroy it! Then, I can add 1 'Burst' spell/trap from my deck into my hand! I'll just add a card to hand!" Tomoya shouted seriously.

A fiendish sage appeared, holding its right palm out, and a dark black orb levitated over his hand. He wore a black robe and his eyes sclera was completely black, yet he seemed completely fine.

 **Burst Prefounder** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

"Now I add **Burst Ignition** to my hand, and I think I'll activate it right now!" Tomoya declared.

The card depicted _Burst Prefounder_ with his arms out towards a huge magic ball, which glows a light blue mysterious color as souls began to ascend from it.

"I target 1 fusion summoned 'Engage' monster I control and return it to the extra deck! By doing so, I special summon its materials!" Tomoya shouted. "Come, **Engager, Laiyres** and **Second Engage, Another's voice**!" Tomoya cried out.

 **Engager, Laiyres** lvl.3 Atk: 1700

 **Second Engage, Another's voice** lvl.3 Atk: 800

"Afterwards, if I have two or less cards in my hand, I draw two cards!" Tomoya shouted as he drew tensely. He then looked at the cards and smiled. "With _Burst Precognition's_ effect, I return _Laiyres_ to the deck, and then I fuse _Another's voice_ and _Burst Prefounder_ with a second _Laiyres_ , which is in my hand!" Tomoya declared.

Level 9 Fusion chant~ Feel the power bursting within you! The surge which calls forth this everlasting power! Now, let's see it in action!

"Fusion summon! **Final Engage, Gravity Holder**!"

A psychic android landed on the ground, with its right knee raised. As it slowly stood up it revealed its metallic body epically as lightning sparked around it. In its center was a huge orb, seeming as if it would grow 50 times the android's size and suck everything up.

 **Final Engage, Gravity Holder** Att: Earth lvl.9 Atk: 3200 Def: 2100 Type: Psychic (FUSION)

A smoke slowly formed. I looked around, questioning what was happening. As I looked forward once more, my eyes widen in shock. In front of me was a creature which I had never seen before.

Level 7 Chant~ Cross the boundaries of life and death. Transcend over destiny and engage with that which is our enemy! Go over the future, breath-taking dragon!

"What… What is it?" Shiro asked as he began to feel tense. I looked forward, into the smoke, through which I could see a silhouette. _What was that creature_ …? Tomoya then smirked, much to my surprise. Or at least, I believe I _heard_ him smirking.

"Now the real battle starts here, Yukari!"

* * *

Tomoya: 200 Hand: 1

Field: Two face-up attack position monsters (Fusion and Effect), and one face-up trap

 **Final Engage, Gravity Holder** (3200 ATK)

? and –

 **Burst Precognition**

* * *

Yuka: 6000 Hand: 0

Field: One face-up defense position FUSION monster, one face-up attack position FUSION monster, and two face-up attack position EFFECT monsters

 **Ascending heavenly Bird, Crescent Phoenix** (2500 ATK)

 **Three-headed Deadly Crescent, Water Cerberus** (4500 ATK) *1st-3rd effect active

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare** (1800 ATK)

 **Dark Crescent, Kizurai** (1600 ATK)

* * *

 _Author's note_ : And with that, this chapter is finally back! Yay~! Chapters up to 14 will basically be reuploads, with edited chapters. **However,** Chapter 14 will also have some new content added in, so definitely be sure to check that out when it is uploaded!

Anyways, if you liked the story please favorite, follow, and/or review! Thanks for reading!

And here is a long *ss cheat sheet (Seriously, it's like eight pages long).

* * *

 _ **Sakaki Yukari's cards**_ (Konami created cards are in underline + Italics)

 _ **Monsters**_

 **Dark Crescent, Raika** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 1100 Def: 800 Type: Fiend (TUNER)

1-Once per turn, you can mill the top card of your deck. If you do, target one level 3 or lower "Crescent" monster from your hand: special summon that target.

2- When this card is discarded by a card effect, you can target 1 special summoned monster on the field: decrease its ATK by the original ATK of another monster you control.

Effect #2 name: _Mind soul swipe_

Appearance: A cute and black flame-shaped fluffy creature appeared onto the battlefield, with big yellow eyes as it stared about curiously.

 **Dark Crescent, Savage bit** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 1100 Def: 800 Type: Fiend

1-If this card is destroyed by your opponent (either by battle or card effect), you can special summon one level 4 or lower "Crescent" monster from your deck.

2-When this card is used for an xyz summon, you can detach this card from that xyz monster. Afterwards, this effect is active until the end of this turn: when an xyz material is detached, once per turn: you can special summon that target.

Appearance: A small creature appeared, walking forward like a zombie, and it possessed human characteristics, such as standing upright. The creature's purple eyes flashed and it smirked as it poses.

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1600 Type: Spellcaster

1-While you control two or more face-up "Crescent" monsters on the field you can reveal this card from your hand. Then, target 1 face-up card on the field: destroy that target and special summon this card from your hand.

2-If this card is sent to the graveyard, target 1 face-up card on the field: destroy that target.

Appearance: A purple portal opened. From that portal, a women wearing witch attire walked out, holding a magic staff in her right hand, and she had long blonde hair. She smiled sweetly, and she had lime green eyes.

 **Dark Crescent, Paryloya** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 900 Def: 700 Type: Spellcaster

1-Once per turn, if you have 3 or less cards in your hand, you may use this effect: draw a card.

2-If this card is targeted for an attack you can switch this card to defense position. This effect cannot be negated.

Appearance: A cute smiling loli witch appeared, holding a small broom with a miniature book in her other hand.

 **Dark Crescent, Kizurai** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1600 Def: 1100 Type: Spellcaster

1-When this card is normal summoned, you can target 1 "Dark Crescent" monster from your hand: special summon that target onto your field in face-up defense position.

2-While this card is on your field, monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed the first time they battle another monster, once per turn.

 _Appearance:_ A teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes appeared, wearing a long mantle which covered slightly below her waist, and she wore a smaller skirt. She had a scepter in her right hand as she slowly descended in front of Yukari.

 **Wind Crescent, Survivor Gale** Att: Wind lvl.3 Atk: 1100 Def: 800 Type: Winged-Beast (TUNER)

1-If this card is sent to the graveyard by a card effect: you may draw 1 card. Afterwards, special summon this card from your graveyard in face-up defense position.

2-Once per turn, while you control a face-up special summoned monster, you can target 1 level 3 or lower "Crescent" monster from your graveyard: special summon that target in face-up defense position.

Appearance: A fair bird-sized creature appeared, holding onto a lance in both hands as it moved the weapon to its front, with a stern expression on his face.

 _ **Spells**_

 **Crescent Departure** (Continuous)

1-Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can target 1 face-up "Crescent" monster you control. This turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by card effects, and you may have that monster gain 500 ATK for each monster you control.

2-If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can special summon 1 "Crescent" monster from your deck with 1000 ATK or less.

 **Crescent Fusion** (Normal)

1-Send fusion material monsters that are listed on a fusion monster card with "Crescent" in its card name from your hand, graveyard, and/or your side of the field to the graveyard and special summon that fusion monster from your extra deck or graveyard. This special summon cannot be nullified, and you may only fusion summon using monsters from your graveyard once per turn.

2-You can banish this card from your graveyard to activate this effect, except during the turn it was sent to the graveyard. Target 1 special summoned "Crescent" monster you control. During this turn, that monster's ATK become 3000, and it becomes unaffected by spell/trap card effects your opponent controls.

Image: The card depicted a DARK and WATER orb spiraling in a red and blue background.

 **Crescent Miraculous Fusion** (Quick-play)

1-Send fusion material monsters that are listed on a fusion monster card with "Crescent" in its card name from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard and special summon that fusion monster from your extra deck or graveyard. You may pay 1000 life points to disregard one of the original card print fusion materials required for the fusion. This special summon cannot be nullified, and until the end of this turn, the fusion summoned monster is unaffected by trap effects your opponent controls.

2-During either player's turn, once per duel, you can banish this card from your graveyard: if your life points would become zero, nullify the effect/battle that would cause that, and then end the current turn. Then, if you have three or less cards in your hand: draw a card.

Image: The card depicted _Burn Flare, Kizurai, and the three weaker extra deck Crescents_ forming a pentagon, with a white light highlighting the shape. In the middle was a DARK and WATER orb spiraling in a red and blue background.

 _ **Traps**_

 **C.C. (Crescent Central)** (Continuous)

1-This card cannot be removed from the field by your opponent's card effects (even if this card is face-down or its effects become negated).

2-Activate this card if three or more monsters you control were removed from your field this turn. Until the end phase, all cards you control cannot be removed from the field, and any change to your life points becomes zero. At the end phase, you may add 1 "Crescent" spell/trap card from your deck to your hand.

3-Once per turn, you can discard 1 "Crescent" card from your hand to the graveyard: destroy 1 card on the field. The targeted card cannot activate its effect or be affected by other card effects until this effect resolves.

4-If this card is removed from the field, target 1 "Crescent" spell/trap card from your graveyard other than "C.C": add that target to your hand. That card cannot be targeted by any other card effects until this effect resolves.

 _ **Extra Deck**_

 **Equus ferus, Crescent Centaur** Att: Dark Rank.3 Atk: 2000 Def: 1800 Type: Beast (XYZ)

1-When this card battles a monster, this card gains 500 ATK until the end of the battle.

2-Once per turn you can detach 1 xyz material from this card. Afterwards, target 1 level 3 or lower "Crescent" monster from your graveyard: special summon that target on your side of the field in face-up defense position.

Attack name: _Tail gate, claws hell_

Effect #2 name: _Dark calling_

Appearance: A black armored centaur appeared, with yellow lines around the rim of its armor. Its eyes flash blue and it holds a long javelin in its right hand.

Rank 3 chant~ Aid your allies and lead this battlefield into astray! Become a beacon of hope and crush your enemies!

 **Flying Beast, Crescent Unicorn** Att: Wind lvl.6 Atk: 2500 Def: 1800 Type: Winged-Beast (SYNCHRO)

1-Once per turn, you can activate this effect: gain 500 life points for each special summoned monster on the field. Then, you can add 1 "Crescent" monster from your deck to your hand, with ATK less than or equal to the amount of life points you gained via this effect.

2- _Effects unknown._

Effect #1 name: Life heal!

Attack name: _Honorable Strike!_

Level 6 Synchro chant~ Align yourself with the stars of many centuries, and bring forth a never-ending power which has start to decline! Turn that power into the absolute strength that supports your allies! Become justice itself! Burning star!

Appearance: A unicorn gallops down to the battlefield, embodied with silver armor as it radiated with a golden aura. Its light embraced the darkness around it, giving warmth to allies as its sword glows brilliantly in a golden aura.

 **Three-headed Deadly Crescent, Water Cerberus** Att: Water lvl.7 Atk: 2900 Def: 1800 Type: Beast-Warrior (FUSION)

 _Two or more main deck "Crescent" monsters_

This card gains the following effect(s) depending on the number of monsters used for this card's fusion summon.

1 or more-After this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, target 2 cards in your opponent's graveyard: banish those targets. They cannot be affected by other card effects while in the banish zone and until this card effect resolves.

2 or more-This card gains 1600 Atk.

3 or more-This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

4 or more-If this card is destroyed by a card effect: special summon this card. If you do, this card's level is decreased by 3, and decrease this card's ATK by 2000.

5-Once per duel, target 1 monster on the field: negate that monster's effects. If you do, this card inherits those effects. When this card battles that opponent's monster, destroy this card at the start of the damage step. Afterwards, special summon one level 3 or lower "Crescent" monster from your graveyard in face-up defense position.

Level 7 Fusion chant~ Destructive beast, open your eyes and break apart this imaginary world! Burst through with your powerful fists and release a sound wave that'll revolutionize the cosmos! Gather round the ideal!

Appearance: A tall three-headed Cerberus appeared, standing upright. Its dark blue body complemented its shining blue eyes as it stared down at its enemy. It was a demonic beast with its palms out, ready to grab and destroy a world it deemed to be fake.

 **Soaring Crescent Bird, Double Lance Phoenix** Att: Fire lvl.6 Atk: 1900 Def: 2200 Type: Beast-Warrior (FUSION)

 _Dark Crescent, Kizurai_ \+ _Dark Crescent, Burn Flare_

1-When this card is special summoned: you can target and destroy 1 face-up card on the field. Afterwards, target two level 4 or lower "Crescent" monsters from your graveyard: special summon those targets.

2-During damage calculation, if this card battles another monster you may target two level 4 or lower "Crescent" monsters you control. Until the end of that battle, this monster gains ATK equal to half the total original ATK of the two monsters. Then, this card can conduct a second attack on one monster your opponent controls. Afterwards, activate this effect: destroy this card.

Level 6 Fusion chant~ In dawn awaken as you once were, in daylight shine brilliantly once more, and when dusk comes shed your brilliance onto this battlefield! Now, give birth in this twilight and end this ecliptic cycle! Take form!

Appearance: A phoenix emitting short sparks of flames descended onto the battlefield as it screeched beautifully. It was donned in a colorful crimson red and bright yellow metallic which complemented the phoenix's red colorful feathers. The helmet it wore was of a similar metallic color, and its eyes glowed in a surreal galaxy-like color.

 **Ascending Heavenly Bird, Crescent Phoenix** Att: Fire lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2200 Type: Beast-Warrior

 _Soaring Crescent Bird, Double Lance Phoenix_ \+ 1 "Crescent" monster

1-Once per turn during your battle phase, you may activate this effect: during battle involving this card and an opponent's monster, this card's ATK becomes 1000 greater than the other monster. No cards or effects can activate until the end of this monster's battle. After the battle phase ends in which you used this effect: destroy this card.

2-If this card is removed from the field by a card effect: special summon this target in face-up defense position during the end phase. Then, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card they control when this card is special summoned.

Level 7 Fusion chant~ Phoenix, now is the time to take form anew and to transcend to higher ground. Now, descend onto land and give birth to the ascension of new strength for your great allies!

Appearance: A phoenix appeared, emitting powerful sparks as flames descended around its feet and it screeched beautifully. It was donned in a colorful crimson red and bright yellow metallic which complemented the phoenix's red, yellow, and black colorful feathers. It no longer wore a helmet and its eyes were revealed, seeming as if staring at a galaxy, if one were to stare directly into this creature's light blue eyes.

 _ **Kusari Tomoya's cards**_

 _ **Monsters**_

 **Engage Dragon, Final Breath** Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2800 Def: 2700 Type: Dragon

 _Effects unknown_

 **Engager, Laiyres** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 1700 Def: 1800 Type: Fiend

1-This card is treated as an "Engage" monster at all times.

2-If this card is sent to the graveyard as a fusion material, you may banish 1 Non-monster card from your graveyard: add this card back into your hand (even if this card leaves the graveyard). Also, add 1 "Fusion" Spell card from your graveyard to your hand OR add 1 "Fusion" Trap card from your deck to your hand. This effect can only be used once each turn.

3-This card can be treated as any substitute of a fusion material. If this card is used as a substitute, until the end of the turn, the fusion summoned monster loses 1000 ATK, and it cannot be removed from the field. Also, during battle involving that card, no cards or effects can activate until the end of that card's damage step.

Appearance: An angel donned in black armor appeared, with its white wings outstretched as it held a blue scepter in its right hand and its eyes flashed blue.

 **Engage Nova, Predecessor** Att: Fire lvl.4 Atk: 1600 Def: 1100 Type: Fairy

1-When this card is normal summoned: you can add 1 "Fusion" Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand. If you activate this effect, this monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

2-Once per turn, during either player's turn, you may discard this card to use this effect: during damage calculation, negate any other effects that were used in this battle, and then target 1 monster you control that is currently attacking: that monster gains 500 ATK permanently.

Appearance: A silver disk floated in the air, with an orb in its middle shining a red color as it emitted heat from its body.

 **Engage Aqueous, Successor** Att: Water lvl.3 Atk: 1200 Def: 1400 Type: Fairy

1-If this card is banished, you may immediately target one level 4 or lower "Engage" monster from your graveyard: special summon that target. Afterwards, place this card face-down. This effect does not start a chain.

2-If this card is used as a fusion material, you may draw 1 card. Then, mill the top card of your deck.

Appearance: A black metallic disk floated in the air, with an orb in its middle shining a cool blue color as it emitted a coolness from its body.

 **Engage Whirlwind, Encourager** Att: Wind lvl.3 Atk: 1400 Def: 1600 Type: Warrior

1-If this card is special summoned, target one level 4 or lower "Engage" monster you control: that monster permanently gains 1000 ATK and becomes unaffected by spell/trap cards until the end of this turn.

2-If this card is removed from the field: draw 1 card and gain 1000 life points.

Appearance: A swordsman appeared, wielding a long and big sword, with a shield twice its size held in its other hand.

 **Second Engage, Another's voice** Att: Water lvl.3 Atk: 800 Def: 1100 Type: Fiend

 _1-_ Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle, and any damage you would take from battles involving this card becomes zero.

2-If this card is used as a fusion material, the next time you would fusion summon: you may treat one of the fusion materials as a different element.

Appearance: A dark angelic figure clothed in black bandages appeared. Her gorgon eyes should have seemed threatening but they were beautiful to many.

 **Burst Prefounder** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1300 Type: Fiend

1-If this card is drawn and is the only card in your hand, you may reveal this card. If you do, special summon this card in face-up attack position. Then, you may target and destroy 1 face-up card on the field. Afterwards, add 1 "Burst" spell/trap card from your deck into your hand.

2-When this card is used as a fusion material, you may target 1 level 5 or higher "Engage" monster from your deck: special summon that target. Until the end of the turn, effects that would activate from the graveyard and/or hand are negated, and that monster gains this effect: This monster can attack up to three monsters this battle phase. If it does, you must attack from order of highest DEF to lowest DEF, and other monsters you control cannot attack this turn.

Appearance: A fiendish sage appeared, holding its right palm out, and a dark black orb levitated over his hand. He wore a black robe and his eyes sclera was completely black, yet he seemed completely fine.

 _ **Spells**_

 **Burst Fusion**

1-Send fusion material monsters that are listed on a fusion monster card with "Engage" in its card name from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard and special summon that fusion monster from your extra deck or graveyard. This special summon cannot be negated.

2-You can banish this card from your graveyard to activate this effect, except during the turn it was sent to the graveyard. Target 1 fusion monster you control with "Engage" in its card name: special summon its fusion materials from your deck, hand, graveyard, and/or banish zone (the monster(s) must be face-up if special summoned from the banish zone). Afterwards, return the fusion monster to the extra deck.

Image: The card depicted two " _Engage_ " monsters merging in a spiral of red and blue colors.

 **Burst Engage Fusion**

1-Send fusion material monsters that are listed on a fusion monster card with "Engage" in its card name from your side of the field or your graveyard to the banish zone, and special summon that fusion monster from your extra deck or graveyard. This special summon cannot be negated.

2- You can banish this card from your graveyard to activate this effect, except during the turn it was sent to the graveyard. Target two Effect monsters you control with "Engage" in their name, that have 2000 ATK or less: destroy those targets. Afterwards, target 1 fusion monster from your extra deck with "Engage" in its card name: special summon that target, ignoring summoning conditions. This special summon is treated as a _Fusion summon_.

 **Burst Ignition** (Normal)

1-Target 1 fusion summoned "Engage" monster you control: return it to the extra deck and special summon its fusion materials from the deck, hand, graveyard, and/or banish zone. Afterwards, if you have 1 or no cards in your hand: draw 2 cards.

2- You can banish this card from your graveyard to activate this effect, except during the turn it was sent to the graveyard. Target one level 4 or lower monster you control with "Engage" in its name. Until the end of this turn, you can treat that monster as a substitute for any fusion material.

Image: The card depicted _Burst Prefounder_ with his arms out towards a huge magic ball which glows a light blue mysterious color as souls began to ascend from it.

 _ **Traps**_

 **Burst Precognition** (Continuous)

1-This card is always treated as a "Fusion" card.

2-Once per turn, during either player's turn, you may target 1 "Engage" monster you control: destroy that target to draw 1 card OR return that monster to your deck during the battle phase to conduct a fusion summon using other monsters you currently control on the field and/or in your hand as fusion materials. If you fuse by this effect, the fusion summoned monster gains 1000 ATK, and is unaffected by spell/trap effects until the end of this turn.

3-If this card is removed from the field, immediately target 1 card on the field: destroy that card. This effect does not start a chain, and cannot be chained to.

 _ **Extra Deck**_

 **Final Engage, Aleurylilath** Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2800 Def: 2600 Type: Zombie (FUSION)

 _Engage Nova, Predecessor_ \+ _Engage Aqueous, Successor_

1-When this card is special summoned: banish the top card of your deck face-down. No cards or effects can chain in response to this effect.

2-Once per turn you can target 1 face-up monster on the field: that target loses 1400 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1400 ATK. These stat changes last until the end of the turn.

3-This card cannot be removed from the field by card effects your opponent controls.

Level 7 Fusion chant~ Pave the way to victory on this field, gifted one! Slash forth the blade destroying all adversaries! Awaken!

Appearance: A long and bulky black-skinned zombie dragon appeared. It breathed out heavily as its eyes flashed blue. An ominous gray aura emitted around it as it moved its arms out, holding no physical weapons. However, its presence was fearful enough to many.

 **Burst Engage, Last Breath** Att: Dark lvl.8 Atk: 2800 Def: 2900 Type: Dragon (FUSION)

 _Engager, Laiyres_ \+ 1 DARK monster

1-When this card is special summoned, target up to two total face-down banished cards from either player's banish zone: return that card(s) to the bottom of the owner's deck, then target up to two cards on the field: destroy those targets. Those targeted cards cannot activate their effects in response to this effect.

2-If this card would be destroyed: you can decrease this monster's ATK by 1000 instead.

3-Once per draw phase, verify the card you'd draw beforehand: you can place that card on the top or bottom of your deck.

Level 8 Fusion chant~ Alternate time through your great strength and show your adversaries the greatest fear through gravity alteration!

Appearance: A huge dragon appeared, with a bulky and powerful body, seeming to have thousands of scales which shined beautifully like autumn leaves flowing through a river stream. It emitted a dark red aura as it breathed out heavily, with its fists clenched as it held an overwhelming presence.

 **Burst Engage, Idealist** Att: Water lvl.9 Atk: 2900 Def: 2800 Type: Warrior (FUSION)

 _Engager, Laiyres +_ 1 WATER monster

1-Once per turn you can change a face-up "Engage" monster in your banish zone face-down. If you do, target 1 monster your opponent controls: banish that monster face-down. That targeted monster cannot be affected by card effects or use its card effects until this effect resolves.

2-When this card is removed from the field, you can target 1 face-up "Engage" monster from your banish zone: special summon that target in face-up defense position.

Level 9 chant~ Engager of battle, pave open the path of idealism and shone strength in which you see befitting!

Appearance: A man in a dark suit appeared, wearing a black streamline helmet with dark green visors. The man was really flexible and a powerful transparent mist seemed to surround him.

 **Final Engage, Destruxion** Att: Dark lvl.6 Atk: 2600 Def: 1800 Type: Machine (FUSION)

 _Two "Engage"_ _monsters_

1-When this card is special summoned, target up to two cards in both players' graveyards: banish the same amount of cards from the graves. Afterwards, this card gains 300 ATK for each card banished by this effect.

2-Your opponent must first choose this card to battle. When this card is attacked, you may switch this card to defense position, and any piercing/effect damage you'd take during and after this battle becomes zero. This effect cannot be negated.

Level 6 Fusion chant~ Open up a gravitational pull strong enough to annihilate all of your enemies in one single push! Become the path of their destruction!

A large mechanical machine appeared, having human characteristics: it stood upright, having two arms and two legs, except it was all mechanical. It had a large black orb in its center, which had a blue sphere of light moving inside it like it would become a super vacuum when the orb opens up, which was the case.

 **Final Engage, Gravity Holder** Att: Earth lvl.9 Atk: 3200 Def: 2100 Type: Psychic (FUSION)

 _Two "Engage" monsters_ \+ _One "Burst" monster_

1-When this card is fusion summoned: banish the top three cards of your deck face-down. No cards or effects can chain in response to this effect. Afterwards, you can target 1 face-up monster on the field: until the end phase, that monster gains ATK equal to this monster's original ATK. If you use this effect, other monsters you control except that card cannot declare an attack this turn.

2-When this card battles, you can send 1 face-down banished card from your banish zone back into your deck. No cards or effects can activate until the end of this card's battle. Also, when an opponent's monster is destroyed as a result of battle with this card, inflict 1500 damage to your opponent. This effect damage cannot be negated.

3-If this card is removed from the field: return all face-up banished cards back into the deck. Afterwards, both players banish face-up the top card(s) of their deck equal to the number of banished cards returned to their main deck. Then, both players take 200 damage for each of their cards banished by this effect.

Level 9 Fusion chant~ Feel the power bursting within you! The surge which calls forth this everlasting power! Now, let's see it in action!

Appearance: A psychic android landed on the ground, with its right knee raised. As it slowly stood up it revealed its metallic body epically as lightning sparked around it. In its center was a huge orb, seeming as if it would grow 50 times the android's size and suck everything up.


	12. Sapphire-Eyed Pegasus, Asurale

Yu-Gi-Oh! Distortion of Dimensions

Chapter 12: The pride of Yuka's elegance, _Sapphire-Eyed Pegasus, Asurale_

 _Author's Note_ : If anyone would like to see more advanced duels, all summons used in the same story (like DoD), or intricate story lines, I'd recommend my other Yugioh fic, "Yu-Gi-Oh! Remnant of the Dragons" (I know, _cheap_ advertising is _cheap_ ). And can you believe it, this is the chapter where _Sapphire-Eyed Pegasus, Asurale_ will finally get its effects revealed! Can't wait to see that! _And_ here are the stories which I have previously recommended. If you haven't yet, check them out! XD

"Crystallization" by Mcdinh

Summary: At the age of 5, Crystal woke up in a middle of the woods, not knowing who she is nor where she come from. She was then raise in the orphanage and happily grew up with Yusei and his friends. As time passed by, Crystal began to develop mysterious powers and will have to use them to help the Signers save the world, at the same time, recover her memories.

Review: A really REALLY good story! I particularly liked it because of when Crystal went to the underworld and said that she'd miss playing with the dog! Aww…! XD Anyways, before I spoil too much, I think this is a really good read. The characters aren't forced into the story and the fanfic has a flow of its own that also makes it distinct from the original 5D's storyline! I tip my hat off to you for that!

"Code Geass: Memories of Destruction" by Shimmering-Sky

A story I read around the same time I read "Crystallization" (upon their initial releases), which is how I found _Shimmering-Sky_ just reviewing a chapter, and then… hey, another interesting user to read good fanfics from! XD The fanfic is about the anime "Code Geass", and if you haven't watched the series yet, I'd recommend doing so! It's really good for people who like action-fighting robots, strategic wars on the screen, and a slice of school life (lol, that last line).

Summary: AU. All his life, Lelouch has been haunted by nightmares. They seem too real to not mean something, but they had to be nothing more than dreams. At least, that was what he convinced himself... When his nightmares start coming true, how far will he go to stop them? And just who are the two strangers who claim to be the ones sending him these nightmares?

Review: I could of sworn I reviewed at least once (using a different account) but I guess not O.O Anyways, truth be told, it's been a long time since I read this so my memory's running short, though I do remember one thing: I fucking love Z.Z. and S.S. just because of their personalities! XD Sorry… that's all I have, really. And the pacing of the story and the detailed event are really fun to read. I suggest reading the whole thing if it's the thing you do!

 _Now then, without further ado…_

 _ **Story start!**_

* * *

Tomoya: 200 Hand: 1

Field: Two face-up attack position monsters (Fusion and Effect), and one face-up trap

 **Final Engage, Gravity Holder** (3200 ATK)

? and

 **Burst Precognition**

Yuka: 6000 Hand: 0

Field: One face-up defense position FUSION monster, one face-up attack position FUSION monster, and two face-up attack position EFFECT monsters

 **Ascending heavenly Bird, Crescent Phoenix** (2500 ATK)

 **Three-headed Deadly Crescent, Water Cerberus** (4500 ATK) *1st-3rd effect active

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare** (1800 ATK)

 **Dark Crescent, Kizurai** (1600 ATK)

* * *

"What… is that monster?" I questioned, feeling tense.

"When **Burst Prefounder** is used as a fusion material, I can target 1 level 5 or higher 'Engage' monster from my deck and special summon it!" Tomoya explained.

Level 7 Chant~ Cross the boundaries of life and death. Transcend over destiny and engage with that which is our enemy! Go over the future, breath-taking dragon!

"Special summon! **Engage Dragon, Final Breath**!" Tomoya cried out.

A huge dragon ascended from the ground. An ominous blue aura emitted from its dark blue body. Its red eyes flashed through the smoke and black lightning empowered the black armor which it wore, sparking like crazy.

 **Engage Dragon, Final Breath** lvl.7 Atk: 2800

"Until the end of the turn, effects that would activate from the graveyard and/or hand are negated, and the special summoned monster gains this effect: This monster can attack up to three monsters this battle phase. If it does, I must attack from order of highest DEF to lowest DEF, and other monsters I control cannot attack this turn! But, that doesn't matter right now!" Tomoya shouted excitedly. "That's not all! **Final Engage, Gravity Holder's** effect! When this card is fusion summoned, I banish the top three cards of my deck face-down. No cards or effects can chain in response to this effect. Afterwards, I target 1 face-up monster on the field: that monster gains ATK equal to this monster's original ATK, until the end of this turn. If I use this effect, other monsters I control except that card cannot declare an attack this turn!" Tomoya exclaimed.

"Amazing, that means that he can attack three times on Yuka's monsters, and with **Gravity Holder's** original ATK added to **Final Breath's** that's a sum of 6000 ATK!" Krystia exclaimed, astonished.

 _Final Breath's_ ATK: 2800+3200=6000

"That's not all," Shiro analyzed, "no cards or effects can activate from the hand or graveyard. In Yuka's case, if **Crescent Phoenix** is removed from the field, during the end phase it would revived to the field in face-up defense position, then the opponent takes 300 damage for each card they control during the special summon. However, the given effect of _Prefounder_ nullifies this effect. Amazing…!" Shiro expressed his amazement.

"And because of _Final Breath's_ effect, when a monster is sent to the graveyard by battle, both players must reveal and banish the top card of their deck face-down." Tomoya explained. _Again… He was using that tactic._ "Battle!" Tomoya shouted. " _Final Breath_ destroys your _Crescent Phoenix_ , _Water Cerberus_ , and _Burn Flare_ , in order of highest to lowest DEF!" Tomoya explained. " _Dark Flame Voltage_!"

 _Final Breath_ moves back its right arm, which a huge blue flaming orb sparked up from. As it slowly twisted its head it threw a gigantic energy blast forward with its right hand and it breathed out a venomous volt blast, which then merged with the flames of the other blast and created a huge darkness wave which spreads out to the three monsters and destroys all of them as they screeched in pain.

6000 vs. 4500

6000 vs. 2200 (DEF)

6000 vs. 1800

Yuka: 6000-1500=4500

4500-4200=300

"A-Amazing! He reduced her life points to just 300!" A student exclaimed. The crowd then cheered even louder; the ground shaking violently as if responding to the heart of the students.

"Thanks, _Crescent Phoenix_ … _Everyone…_ " _If Crescent Phoenix hadn't been in defense mode because of its revival effect, I would have taken 3500 life points, definitely ending the game right there._ "

"I set a card and end my turn." Tomoya declared.

Tomoya: 200 Hand: 0

"My turn, draw!" I shouted desperately. I looked down at the card I drew, my eyes widening in surprise. Slowly, I smiled.

"At this time, I activate my face-down continuous trap **Burst Requiem**!" Tomoya shouted. Once per turn, this card allows me to destroy 1 face-up "Burst" or "Engage" card on the field to target and destroy 1 face-up card on the field!" Tomoya explained. "I destroy my _Burst Precognition_ … in order to destroy my _Gravity Holder_!"

"What!?" I voiced out my surprise. Tomoya simply smirked.

"First, when _Burst Precognition_ is removed from the field, I immediately target 1 card on the field and immediately destroy that target, and no effects can chain to this! Destroy your _Kizurai_!" Tomoya shouted. "Next, I'll use _Gravity Holder's_ effect! If this card is removed from the field, both players return all face-up banished cards back into their deck. Afterwards, both players banish face-up the top card(s) of their deck equal to the number of banished cards returned to their main deck!" Tomoya exclaimed.

"Yuka has five face-up banished cards…" Shiro examined.

"And Tomoya has four face-up banished cards." Krystia noted. I narrowed my gaze at Tomoya as I began shuffling my deck, then banishing five cards face-up.

"That's not all, is it?" I analyzed. Tomoya smirked.

"Then, both players take 200 damage for each of their cards banished by this effect!" My eyes widen in shock as I listened to his words.

"Wha-"

"Yuka!" Shiro and Krystia shouted worriedly. I had 300 life points and Tomoya had 200, so in normal circumstances, we definitely would lose from this effect.

As smoke formed, Tomoya began to talk. "Because of **Burst Requiem** , while I control an 'Engage' or 'Burst' monster, I do not take any effect damage. Slowly, the smoke cleared. As Tomoya noticed my still figure, his eyes widen in shock. "What…!?" I looked up, smiling brightly.

"Close but no cigar." I commented. "I activated the quick-play spell card **Crescent Selective** from my hand. While I control no monsters, the damage I'd take this turn becomes zero." I explained, allowing the crowd to cheer loudly. "Show must go on! Now I can target two level 4 or lower 'Crescent' monsters from my graveyard and special summon them onto the field!" I shouted. "Come forth, my wonderful monsters! _Burn Flare, Kizurai_!" I cried out.

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

 **Dark Crescent, Kizurai** lvl.4 Atk: 1600

"Then… I draw!" I shouted desperately. I looked at the card I drew and smiled. _You came, my avatar._ "Let's go! I offer my _Burn Flare_ and _Kizurai_!"

"What!?" Tomoya voiced out his surprise. "A tribute summon!?"

 _Leven 7 Summoning chant~ Mechanical winged beast, with your wings, fly at a great speed! Exceed your limits and synchronize your dreams with your comrades! Merge from the azure and ascend above to the heavens!_

"Come out, **Sapphire-Eyed Pegasus, Asurale**!" I cried out powerfully.

 _The mechanical winged beast appeared from the skies, descending down near land before cutting through the wind and flying up once more, at a faster speed. Its gold dust emitting from its wings gave the land new strength as the beast then flew past the azure. Then, at an extremely fast speed, it descended down to the ground, with dust accumulating around it. When the dust cleared, it cried out, with its wings spread wonderfully._

 **Sapphire-Eyed Pegasus, Asurale** Att: Water lvl.7 Atk: 2900 Def: 1800 Type: Winged-Beast (EFFECT)

"During my turn, _Asurale_ gains 200 ATK for each monster I control! _Splash spurge!"_

 _Asurale's ATK: 2900+200=3100_

 _"Awesome! Now it can destroy and deal 300 damage to Final Breath, ending the game!" Krystia cheered as she pumped up her right fist._

 _"Battle! Asurale attacks your Final Breath! Land of the light_!"

3100 vs. 2800

The mechanical beast's eyes flashed blue before it galloped, ascending into the air. Its wings then spread out beautifully once more before it flips within the air. Its body radiated in a gold light as it galloped to _Final Breath_ at a fast speed and went right through it, causing _Final Breath_ to bombard as it screamed out. _However…_

My eyes widen in shock as Tomoya's life points remained the same.

Tomoya: 200

"What's going on…?" I questioned. I then noticed that his continuous trap was off the field, leaving his field empty. Tomoya smirked.

"By sending _Burst Requiem_ to the grave, I can nullify the change of my life points, and then end that turn. No cards or effects can chain to this effect." Tomoya explained. I gritted my teeth as my turn force ended.

Yuka: 300 Hand: 0

"My turn… Draw!" Tomoya shouted desperately. He then looked at the card he drew and smirked victoriously. "I use the effect of _Final Breath_ within my graveyard; once per turn, during my standby phase, by banishing 1 monster from my graveyard, I can special summon it from my graveyard with 400 extra attack! Revive, _Final Breath!_ " Tomoya shouted joyfully.

 **Engage Dragon, Final Breath** lvl.7 Atk: 2800

ATK: 2800+400=3200

"Oh no! _Asurale's_ ATK is 300 less than _Final Breath_! It'll lose!" Krystia panicked.

"Battle! _Final Breath_ destroys _Asurale_! _Dark Flame Voltage_!" Tomoya shouted.

 _Final Breath_ moves back its right arm, which a huge blue flaming orb sparked up from. As it slowly twisted its head it threw a gigantic energy blast forward with its right hand, and it breathed out a venomous volt blast, which then merged with the flames of the other blast and created a huge darkness wave which spreads out to _Asurale_ and destroys it as it screeched in pain.

"But, before damage calculation, any battle damage I would take is instead inflicted as battle damage to my opponent!" I smirked victoriously as the crowd began cheering.

"What!?"

"Take this! _Wind gaze!" I shouted. Tomoya then smirked._

 _"I don't think so! I activate the quick-play spell_ _ **Burst Adjuster**_ _! I activate this card by banishing 1 card face-down from my deck. This card allows me to nullify any effect damage, then I can target one trap card in my grave and resolve one of its effects; this second skill is treated as a Trap effect!" Tomoya shouted. I then grinned._

 _"Asurale's other effect! If any card would negate an effect that would inflict damage to my opponent, I negate that card's activation and effect, and then deal 700 damage to my opponent! However, you take no further effect damage from cards in the same chain as this effect." I explained. "Take this, Tomoya! Dark Piercer!"_

 _"Not so fast! Because of Burst Adjuster's effect, all damage I would receive in this chain becomes negated!" Tomoya shouted, causing me to grit my teeth in frustration. "And, because Burst Adjuster copied one of the effects of Burst Precognition, its trap effect allows me to then destroy your Asurale when this is removed from the field!" Tomoya shouted victoriously. It was now my turn to smirk in triumph._

 _"Asurale is unaffected by trap effects! Fire veil!"_

 _"Oh no!" Tomoya shouted. He then smirked. "Still, your monster is successfully destroyed by battle!" Tomoya concluded. "And with its destruction, we both banish the top card of our decks face-down! However, your life points are zero now because of the battle damage by Final Breath, so that doesn't matter."_

 _"I wouldn't be too sure about that."_

 _"What!?"_

 _"I used the effect of Crescent Selective from within my graveyard!_ During either player's turn, while this card is in my graveyard, if my life points would become zero, I banish this card, then target 1 monster I control: damage involving that card becomes zero, and I special summon that target from my graveyard during my end phase if it is destroyed!" I shouted victoriously. Tomoya simply smiled.

"My turn, draw!" I shouted seriously. I then looked down at the card I drew and smiled warmly… _Kirurai_ … I then looked forward brightly. "I normal summon **Dark Crescent, Kirurai**!" I shouted epically.

A fair-sized doll boy appeared, wearing black armor, with a toy sword in his right hand. A dark aura surrounded him and he started to move more like a wild beast as the front of his helmet opened up, revealing his face which was filled with bravery.

 **Dark Crescent, Kirurai** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 900 Def: 700 Type: Fiend

"Now… My monster gains 200 ATK for each monster I control! _Splash spurge_!"

 _Asurale's_ ATK: 2900+400=3300

"Yosha!" Krystia and Shiro cheered, pumping up their fists. I smirked.

"Battle! _Asurale finishes off your Final Breath_! _Land of the light_!" I screamed.

3300 vs. 3200

Tomoya: 200-100=100

"And now, _Kirurai_ will take aim at your life points!" I shouted cheerfully as _Kirurai_ jumped up and attacked Tomoya.

"Urgh!" Tomoya jerked back and groaned before smiling.

Tomoya: 100-900=0

 _As Tomoya walked up to me, he looked at his deck. "Damn, I just needed to banish two more cards face-down…" Tomoya muttered. He then looked up to me curiously and smiled._

 _"What was that anyways?" I asked curiously._

 _"Ah. You see, Final Breath had an Auto-Win condition, if 15 or more cards were banished face-down." As he explained, I glared at him, causing him to sweat drop. "W-What?"_

 _"Heh~ so you're THAT kind of player…" I muttered, feeling slightly angered._

 _"Sorry, sorry!" He then smiled. "Still, we were able to have a fun duel, right?" He commented. I smiled._

 _"Yeah, thanks for that." I replied as we then shook hands._

 _"Hey, Yuka!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and smiled as I saw Shiro and Krystia's slowly approaching figures, running towards us._

 _"Ugh…" I groaned as I started to feel light-headed. My left leg moved back, but I managed to maintain footing. However, I eventually lost balance and the world spun before me as I lost consciousness._

 _*Third perspective*_

 _"Hey!" Tomoya shouted worriedly, embracing Yuka's shoulder as he knelt down on his right leg and held onto her. "Yuka, what's wrong!?" Tomoya panicked._

 _"Ah~ ah, so it happened after all…" Krystia mumbled sadly as she walked over to Tomoya, along with Shiro._

 _"I guess it was fusion which caused her to faint this time." Shiro noted._

 _"'this time'_?You mean there have been cases like this before with Yuka?" Tomoya asked as he looked up to Shiro, who then nodded in response.

"Normally one summoning method isn't too hard for her and she would last a little longer before fainting. However, now that she has learned all three Extra deck summoning methods, it wouldn't be surprising that she would faint when she did, or even sooner for that matter." Shiro explained.

 _"By that you mean…?"_

 _"Xyz_ uses _Chaos, Synchro_ uses _Resonance,_ and _Fusion_ usescan be light or dark _._ " Shiro explained. " _Fusion_ allows a user to combine summons that shouldn't even work together; that's how dangerous it is." Yet Shiro did not know, the greater potent which was _Pendulum summoning_ , which was truly the 'fusion' of summon methods.

 _"I see…" Tomoya looked back down to Yuka. "At the end of his destination, Yusei realizes that fusion is a key to evolution in Synchro, ZeXal is a fusion of the celestial spirit, Astral and the Chaos human, Tsukumo Yuma. Judai and Yubel, and… even the nameless Pharaoh with his descendant." Tomoya muttered._

 _"_ What are you going on about…? _"_ Krystia wondered. Tomoya closed his eyes and frowned.

 _"_ Nothing. _"_ He then looked up once more, towards the two. "I'll take Yuka to the Infirmary. What are you two going to do?" Tomoya asked as he carried Yuka princess style. Shiro and Krystia couldn't help but feel nervous for some reason.

" I-I think I'll go get some snacks for Yuka!" Krystia said, flustered as she then ran away.

 _"_ I-I'll go get anything else for Yuka! _"_ Shiro shouted nervously before also running away.

"…" Tomoya stared into the distance. He then smiled. "What an interesting bunch."

* * *

In some control room, Akaba Reiji had his elbows leaning against a control pad, with his chin rested on his entwined fingers as he observed what was happening on the screen in front of him, with his trusty guard, Nakajima at his right side. The two were observing Yuka's recent duel against Tomoya, and now he was carrying Yuka over to an exit. "Ho~ this is Sakaki Yukari's Fusion summon…" Reiji spoke with interest. "Nakajima, how is Sakaki Yuya's Pendulum levels compared to Sakaki Yukari's summoning levels?"

"Huh?" Nakajima wondered why Reiji asked, but he checked regardless. "Amazing… The readings on Sakaki Yukari's summoning methods are almost as great as Sakaki Yuya's, and it's showing a potential for a greater increase, particularly after she fusion summoned; they compare to the Xyz and Fusion readings as of late; no, maybe even greater…"

"Sakaki Yukari… you hold a presence much greater than our first meeting. To think that you were able to evolve this quickly…" Reiji muttered. The screen then changed to reveal Sakaki Yuya currently dueling. "Now then, Sakaki Yuya… How will you evolve?"

* * *

Shiro was now walking down along a hallway. "Hmm… I did say I would get some things for Yuka but what else would she need? Hm? Uwaah!" Shiro jumped back startled as he noticed a girl whose upper body was bent forward in front of him, and she was looking up at him with a smile.

"Good morning!" She greeted cheerfully.

"G-Good morning…"

"No need to be so nervous! I'm _Oitsuka Seiyu_! You are?" The girl, _Seiyu_ , spoke. Shiro curiously observed her appearance. She wore a pink skirt and a white uniform, which was different from the LDS uniform; a _transfer student or an exchange student perhaps?_ She had blue eyes and light blue hair, down to waist length, which were both captivating features. She stood somewhere around 5 foot 4, with Shiro standing at 5 foot 7. Shiro then smiled.

"I'm Kumoki Kushiro; you can call me _Shiro_." Shiro replied. Seiyu smiled.

"Then, _Shiro_ , how about we have a duel?"

"Eh? Right now?" Shiro asked. Seiyu nodded her head cheerfully.

"Yep! I'm an exchange student and I would love to see how students from LDS duel!" Seiyu exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hmm… I don't see why not." Shiro thought. "Okay then, you're on."

"Yay!" Seiyu shouted happily.

"But first, don't you need someone to guide you around the campus?" Shiro asked.

"Nope! Actually, a friend of mines is a student here at LDS, and she'll give me a tour around as soon as we can rendezvous!" Seiyu exclaimed happily.

"And… you two planned to meet here, at a random hallway?" Shiro questioned.

"Hmm… She's kind of a scatterbrain so she never did get to tell me where we would meet." Seiyu mumbled. Shiro fell back in surprise. "But still, I can do something enjoyable while waiting for her! Let's duel!" Seiyu exclaimed cheerfully.

"I feel sorry for you and your friend…" Shiro mumbled. He then smiled, bringing up his left arm. "Okay."

* * *

Tomoya stared down seriously at Yuka who was currently on a bed within the Infirmary, with a blanket over her. Sweat formed on her head as she was breathing heavily. Tomoya soaked a towel and then placed it over her forehead. He then touched one of her cheeks. She was burning up. "GEEZ!" A girl's voice suddenly shouted, much to Tomoya's surprise as he looked over to his right, back to the source which was behind the infirmary door. Suddenly, the infirmary door slid open, revealing Krystia with a lot of beverages and refreshments held in her arms. "Huh?" She curiously looked over to Tomoya, then smiling in relief. "Geez, if you're here lend me a hand, will ya?" Tomoya simply nodded in response, then walking over to help Krystia lay the items on the nurse's desk, since she wasn't here.

"That was pretty quick." Tomoya commented.

"Well yeah, the vending machines are just a few meters away from here, and so is a resting spot." Krystia explained before smiling and picking up a bottle of green tea from the table. She then turned around to look at Yuka. "How's she doing?"

"Ah. Her conditions getting better ever so slowly; she should be fine after some rest."

"I see." Krystia spoke casually. She then curiously looked over to Tomoya, who had a calm expression on his face. "You're surprisingly calm about this." Krystia noted. "Except you were heads-over-heels for Yuka when you first saw her." To this, Tomoya grinned softly.

"I'm not exactly in 'love' with her, if that what you're implying. What can I say, _Sakaki Yukari_ is someone I truly admired, back when I was a kid even. Of course I'd want to duel the admiration of my life!" Tomoya exclaimed. "I wanted to duel someone who I could have fun against. Isn't that how you felt when you met Yuka?" Tomoya looked over to Krystia, who then smirked.

"True. And I'll admit, your fusions were pretty interesting as well."

"Thanks for the compliment." Tomoya replied as he slowly looked forward. Then, his eyes widened in shock.

"What's wrong?" Krystia wondered. She curiously looked forward before her eyes also widen in shock. "What's going on!?" Yuka's body was glowing in a light blue color, much to Krystia and Tomoya's surprise.

* * *

Elsewhere, Reiji was now monitoring _Shiro_ and the exchange student, _Oitsuka Seiyu_. " _Master Reiji_ , _Oitsuka Seiyu_ is one of the _Summon Masters_! Are you sure we should let her duel _Kumoki Kushiro_? What if her identity is revealed!?" Nakajima asked, sounding desperate. Reiji simply raised up his right hand.

"It matters not. Plus, this is the best way to gather data of the _Summon Masters_ and to compare it to the readings of the abnormally high Xyz and Fusion charts." Reiji determined. His focus then narrowed at _Seiyu_. " _Oitsuka Seiyu… Our Summon Masters may not even be strong enough to join the Lancers and fight in the Dimensional War. Or perhaps…_ " Reiji then looked down, smirking viciously. "All of these duelists are gathering around Yukari. How will that transform them? _Sakaki Yukari_ , you truly are an interesting individual."

* * *

"Are you ready!?" _Seiyu_ asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Shiro replied.

 _ **DUEL!**_

* * *

 _Author's Note: And that's that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! "Summon Masters" is an original idea of mines that will be explained in a future chapter(s)! Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, please favorite, follow, and/or review! I would appreciate it!_

* * *

 _ **Sakaki Yukari's cards**_

 _ **Monsters**_

 **Sapphire-Eyed Pegasus, Asurale** Att: Water lvl.7 Atk: 2900 Def: 1800 Type: Winged-Beast (EFFECT)

 _1-During your turn, this card gains 200 ATK for each monster you control. Then, this card gains the following effect: once per turn, during either player's turn, you can negate a card's activation and its effect that would inflict damage to you. While in the graveyard, that card cannot activate its effect and cannot be targeted by card effects your opponent controls. This effect cannot be negated._

 _2-Before damage calculation, any battle damage you would take is instead inflicted to your opponent as effect damage._

 _3-If any card would negate an effect that would inflict damage to your opponent, negate that card's activation and effect, and then deal 700 damage to your opponent (This is treated as a quick effect). Your opponent takes no further effect damage from cards in the same chain as this effect._

 _4-This card is unaffected by trap effects._

 _Appearance: The mechanical winged beast appeared from the skies, descending down near land before cutting through the wind and flying up once more, at a faster speed. Its gold dust emitting from its wings gave the land new strength as it then flew past the azure. Then, at an extremely fast speed, it descended down to the ground, with dust accumulating around it. When the dust cleared, it cried out, with its wings spread wonderfully._

 _Leven 7 summoning chant~ Mechanical winged beast, with your wings, fly at a great speed! Exceed your limits and synchronize your dreams with your comrades! Merge from the azure and ascend above to the heavens!_

 _Effect name #1: Splash spurge_

 _Attack name: Land of the light_

 _Effect name #2: Wind gaze_

 _Effect name #3: Dark piercer_

 _Effect name #4: Fire veil_

 _Attack description:_ The mechanical beast's eyes flashed blue before it galloped, ascending into the air. Its wings then spread out beautifully once more before it flips within the air. Its body radiated in a gold light as it galloped to _Predator_ at a fast speed and went right through it, causing _Predator_ to bombard as it screamed out.

 **Dark Crescent, Kizurai** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1600 Def: 1100 Type: Spellcaster

1-When this card is normal summoned, you can target 1 "Dark Crescent" monster from your hand: special summon that target onto your field in face-up defense position.

2-While this card is on your field, monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed the first time they battle another monster, once per turn.

 _Appearance:_ A teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes appeared, wearing a long mantle which covered slightly below her waist, and she wore a smaller skirt. She had a scepter in her right hand as she slowly descended in front of Yukari.

 **Dark Crescent, Burn Flare** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1600 Type: Spellcaster

1-While you control two or more face-up "Crescent" monsters on the field, you can reveal this card from your hand. Then, target 1 face-up card on the field: destroy that target and special summon this card from your hand.

2-If this card is sent to the graveyard, target 1 face-up card on the field: destroy that target.

Appearance: A purple portal opened. From that portal, a women wearing witch attire walked out, holding a magic staff in her right hand, and she had long blonde hair. She smiled sweetly, and she had lime green eyes.

 **Dark Crescent, Kirurai** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 900 Def: 700 Type: Fiend

1-This card can be treated as two tributes for the tribute summon of a level 7 or higher Winged-Beast monster.

2-When this card is used for the tribute of a monster: draw 1 card.

 _Appearance:_ A fair-sized doll boy appeared, wearing black armor, with a toy sword in his right hand. A dark aura surrounded him and he started to move more like a wild beast as the front of his helmet opened up, revealing his face which was filled with bravery.

 _ **Spells**_

 **Crescent Selective (Quick-Play)**

Activate this card while you control no monsters.

1-Any damage you'd take this turn becomes zero. Then, you can target two level 4 or lower "Crescent" monsters from your graveyard: special summon those targets. Then, draw one card. During this turn, you may only perform one type of special summon.

2-During either player's turn, while this card is in your graveyard, if your life points would become zero, banish this card, then target 1 monster you control: damage involving that card becomes zero, and special summon that target from your graveyard during your end phase if it is destroyed.

Image: The card depicted _Burn Flar_ e and _Kizurai_ facing one another, with a magical blue orb in between them as they had their hands out, as if calling forth the _Masters of Pendulum_.

 _ **Extra deck**_

 **Three-headed Deadly Crescent, Water Cerberus** Att: Water lvl.7 Atk: 2900 Def: 1800 Type: Beast-Warrior

 _Two or more main deck "Crescent" monsters_

This card gains the following effect(s) depending on the number of monsters used for this card's fusion summon.

1 or more-After this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, target 2 cards in your opponent's graveyard: banish those targets. They cannot be affected by other card effects while in the banish zone and until this card effect resolves.

2 or more-This card gains 1600 Atk.

3 or more-This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

4 or more-If this card is destroyed by a card effect: special summon this card. If you do, this card's level is decreased by 3, and decrease this card's ATK by 2000.

5-Once per duel, target 1 monster on the field: negate that monster's effects. If you do, this card inherits those effects. When this card battles that opponent's monster, destroy this card at the start of the damage step. Afterwards, special summon one level 3 or lower "Crescent" monster from your graveyard in face-up defense position.

Level 7 Fusion chant~ Destructive beast, open your eyes and break apart this imaginary world! Burst through with your powerful fists, and release a sound wave that'll revolutionize the cosmos! Gather round the ideal!

Appearance: A tall three-headed Cerberus appeared, standing upright. Its dark blue body complemented its shining blue eyes as it stared down at its enemy, like a demonic beast as its palms were out, ready to grab and destroy a world it deemed to be fake.

 **Ascending heavenly Bird, Crescent Phoenix** Att: Fire lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 2200 Type: Beast-Warrior

 _Soaring Crescent Bird, Double Lance Phoenix_ \+ 1 "Crescent" monster

1-Once per turn during your battle phase, you may activate this effect: during battle involving this card and an opponent's monster, this card's ATK becomes 1000 greater than the other monster. No cards or effects can activate until the end of this monster's battle. After the battle phase ends in which you used this effect: destroy this card.

2-If this card is removed from the field by a card effect: special summon this target in face-up defense position during the end phase. Then, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card they control when this card is special summoned.

Level 7 Fusion chant~ Phoenix, now is the time to take form anew and to transcend to higher ground. Now, descend onto land and give birth to the ascension of new strength for your great allies!

Appearance: A phoenix emitting powerful sparks as flames descended around its feet appeared as it screeched beautifully. It was donned in a colorful crimson red and bright yellow metallic which complemented the phoenix's red, yellow, and black colorful feathers. It no longer wore a helmet and its eyes were revealed, seeming as if staring at a galaxy, if one were to stare directly into this creature's light blue eyes.

* * *

 _ **Kusari Tomoya's cards**_

 _ **Monsters**_

 **Burst Prefounder** Att: Dark lvl.4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1300 Type: Fiend

1-If this card is drawn and is the only card in your hand, you may reveal this card. If you do, special summon this card in face-up attack position. Then, you may target and destroy 1 face-up card on the field. Afterwards, add 1 "Burst" spell/trap card from your deck into your hand.

2-When this card is used as a fusion material, you may target 1 level 5 or higher "Engage" monster from your deck: special summon that target. Until the end of the turn, effects that would activate from the graveyard and/or hand are negated, and that monster gains this effect: This monster can attack up to three monsters this battle phase. If it does, you must attack from order of highest DEF to lowest DEF, and other monsters you control cannot attack this turn.

Appearance: A fiendish sage appeared, holding its right palm out, and a dark black orb levitated over his hand. He wore a black robe and his eyes sclera was completely black, yet he seemed completely fine.

 **Engage Dragon, Final Breath** Att: Dark lvl.7 Atk: 2800 Def: 2700 Type: Dragon

1-When this card is destroyed: nullify any effect damage you would take, until the end of this turn.

2-Each time a monster(s) is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard: both players reveal the top card(s) of their deck, and then banish those cards face-down.

3-Once per turn, during your standby phase, if this card is in your graveyard, you may banish 1 monster from your graveyard: special summon this target with 400 extra ATK.

4-At the time that there are 15 or more face-down cards total in the banished zone(s): your opponent's life points become zero. This effect cannot be negated or chained to.

Level 7 Chant~ Cross the boundaries of life and death. Transcend over destiny and engage with that which is our enemy! Go over the future, breath-taking dragon!

Appearance: A huge dragon ascended from the ground. An ominous blue aura emitted from its dark blue body. Its red eyes flashed through the smoke and black lightning empowered the black armor which it wore, sparking like crazy.

Attack name: _Dark Flame Voltage_

Attack description: _Final Breath_ moves back its right arm, which a huge blue flaming orb sparked up from. As it slowly twisted its head it threw a gigantic energy blast forward with its right hand, and it breathed out a venomous volt blast, which then merged with the flames of the other blast and created a huge darkness wave which spreads out to the three monsters and destroys all three as they screeched in pain.

 _ **Spells**_

 **Burst Adjuster** (Quick-Play)

Activate this card by banishing 1 card face-down from the top of your deck.

1-Nullify any effect damage this turn. Then, you can target one Trap card in your graveyard and resolve one of its effects (this skill is treated as a Trap effect).

 _ **Traps**_

 **Burst Requiem** (Continuous)

1-Once per turn, you can destroy 1 "Burst" or "Engage" card you control to target and destroy 1 face-up card on the field.

2-While you control an "Engage" or "Burst" monster: you do not take effect damage.

3- You can send this card to the graveyard. If your life points would become zero: nullify the change, and then end that turn. No cards or effects can chain to this effect.

Image: The card depicted a huge stone tablet, and it front of it was a pool, with blue lights ascending from it as it glowed strongly.

 **Burst Precognition** (Continuous)

1-This card is always treated as a "Fusion" card.

2-Once per turn, during either player's turn, you may target 1 "Engage" monster you control: destroy that target to draw 1 card OR return that monster to your deck during the battle phase to conduct a fusion summon using other monsters you currently control on the field and/or in your hand as fusion materials. If you fuse by this effect, the fusion summoned monster gains 1000 ATK, and is unaffected by spell/trap effects until the end of this turn.

3-If this card is removed from the field, immediately target 1 card on the field: destroy that card. This effect does not start a chain, and cannot be chained to.

 _ **Extra deck**_

 **Final Engage, Gravity Holder** Att: Earth lvl.9 Atk: 3200 Def: 2100 Type: Psychic (FUSION)

 _Two "Engage" monsters_ \+ _One "Burst" monster_

1-When this card is fusion summoned: banish the top three cards of your deck face-down. No cards or effects can chain in response to this effect. Afterwards, you can target 1 face-up monster on the field: that monster gains ATK equal to this monster's original ATK, until the end of this turn. If you use this effect, other monsters you control except that card cannot declare an attack this turn.

2-When this card battles, you can send 1 face-down banished card from your banish zone back into your deck. If you do, no cards or effects can activate until the end of this card's battle. Also, when an opponent's monster is destroyed as a result of battle with this card, inflict 1500 damage to your opponent. This effect damage cannot be negated.

3-If this card is removed from the field: return all face-up banished cards back into the deck. Afterwards, both players banish face-up the top card(s) of their deck equal to the number of banished cards returned to their main deck. Then, both players take 200 damage for each of their cards banished by this effect.

Level 9 Fusion chant~ Feel the power bursting within you! The surge which calls forth this everlasting power! Now, let's see it in action!

Appearance: A psychic android landed on the ground, with its right knee raised. As it slowly stood up it revealed its metallic body epically as lightning sparked around it. In its center was a huge orb, seeming as if it would grow 50 times the android's size and suck everything up.


	13. A mysterious challenger!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Distortion of Dimensions

Chapter 13: A mysterious challenger! Summon Master of the Water Element!

 _Author's Note: Next chapter after this will have new content so be prepared for that!_

 _ **Story start!**_

* * *

Shiro vs. Seiyu

"I'll take the first turn!" Shiro shouted seriously. "I'll normal summon **Valiant TyCo**!"

A brown dog jumped onto the battlefield, donning silver armor around its legs and its lower body as it glared ferociously at its enemy.

 **Valiant TyCo** lvl.3 Atk: 800 (TUNER)

"When this card is normal summoned and I control no other monsters, I can special summon 1 'Valiant' monster from my deck! Come, **Valiant Enchanter**!"

A female wizard descended onto the battlefield, landing on her left knee. As she slowly stood up she looked forward with a bright smile. She wore a crimson red mantle which had one piece from her shoulders to her waist layered over the main piece of her cloth. The second layer had a flaring red color which complemented the crimson red color beautifully. She had long auburn hair and her eyes were of a blue color.

 **Valiant Enchanter** lvl.5 Atk: 2200

"Effect of _Valiant Enchanter_! _Valiant require_! When special summoned, I can decrease its level by 1 to target and special summon 1 'Valiant' monster from my hand! Come, **Valiant Servicer, Goiryo**!"

 _Valiant Enchanter's level: 4_

A small blue bodied bird with black feathers slowly flapped down onto the battlefield, with a serious expression on its face as it screeched.

 **Valiant Servicer, Goiryo** lvl.3 Atk: 1800 (TUNER)

"Next is _Goiryo's_ effect. C _hain resonance_!" Shiro declared. "When special summoned, I can target one face-up level 5 or lower special summoned monster on the field, and I gain 500 life points times its level! I target _Enchanter_! _Enchanter's_ level is 4 therefore I gain 2000 life points!" Shiro shouted.

Shiro: 4000+2000=6000

"Amazing!" Seiyu exclaimed cheerfully. "You brought out three monsters in one move! Impressive!" Shiro simply smirked in response.

"Next I'll tune my level 4 _Valiant Enchanter_ with my level 3 _Valiant TyCo_!" Shiro declared.

Level 7 Synchro Chant~ Giver of the land and its inhabitants, strike where the enemy's weakness resides and give life to those offering their courage! Alter fate!

"Synchro summon! **ExValiance – Precognition, the Creator**!"

A gigantic figure descended onto the battlefield, donning bulky silver armor which increased this monster's intimidation. On the joints of the armor were blue orbs which seemed to glow with a powerful energy surging within each one as the monster glared down at its opponent, with a huge scythe held down in its left hand.

 **ExValiance – Precognition, the Creator** lvl.7 Atk: 2500 (SYNCHRO)

" _Precognition's_ effect! _Holy charge_! When this card is special summoned, I can send one card from my deck to the graveyard! Then, by targeting and returning 3 monster cards from my graveyard into the deck, I draw one card!" Shiro declared as he performed the procedure.

"With this, I set two cards. Turn end." Shiro declared.

Shiro: 6000 Hand: 2

"Amazing! You managed to keep two cards in your hand too!" Seiyu exclaimed. "So this is your Synchro summon! Interesting!" Shiro smiled at Seiyu's cheerfulness.

"Your turn." Shiro spoke.

"Mm!" Seiyu nodded with excitement. "Yosh! It's my turn, draw!" Seiyu looked at the card she drew then grinned. "With this, a storm will approach!"

"Eh?" Shiro wondered what Seiyu meant.

"I normal summon **Aqua Actress Pura – Kurestia**!" Seiyu shouted.

A girl with a sweet smile and long blonde hair descended onto the battlefield. Her sclera was a bright blue color, like the ocean, and she wore a long blue dress. She held a lance sweetly in between her thighs and within her hands as she looked forward innocently, with a captivating expression. She resembled _Kyrstia_ a lot, to Shiro's surprise.

 **Aqua Actress Pura – Kurestia** lvl.4 Atk: 1600 (TUNER)

"When this card is normal summoned while I control no other monsters, I can special summon one level 4 or lower 'Aqua Pura' or 'Aphotic Pura' monster from my hand!" Seiyu explained as she then smirked. "Come, **Aqua Pura – Water Actress, Yuusha**!"

A girl with a wonderful smile and purple curly hair on both sides descended onto the battlefield. Her sclera was a bright purple color and she wore a long red dress. She held a staff in between her legs and within her hands as she slowly looked forward with determination. She resembled _Seiyu_.

 **Aqua Pura – Water Actress, Yuusha** lvl.3 Atk: 800

"Effect activate! _Prism chain!_ When this card is special summoned, I can special summon 1 'Aqua Pura' or 'Aphotic Pura' monster from my deck in face-up attack position! Come, **Aqua Pura – Cyber Trinity Dragon**!"

A dragon resembling _Cyber Dragon_ descended onto the battlefield, except it had three heads instead of one, and inside it was lots of water, apparent by the fact that water came out of the joints.

 **Aqua Pura – Cyber Trinity Dragon lvl.5 Att: Water Atk: 2100**

"Now, tuning! I tune together my level 4 _Kurestia_ with my level 3 _Yuusha_!" Seiyu declared.

Level 7 Synchro Chant~ Wielder of water, inhabitant of the deep shallows, break free of your seal and unleash a storm! I summon you forth!

"Synchro summon! **Aqueous Purity – Kami Kyoku**!" Seiyu shouted powerfully.

A knight embodied in black metallic armor jumped down on a surprisingly realistic looking horse, and as the knight/horseman slowly approached the enemy, its huge figure felt even more intimidating.

Aqueous Purity – Kami Kyoku lvl.7 Att: Water Atk: 2700 (SYNCHRO)

"When _Yuusha_ is used as a material for an Extra Deck Summon, I can target 1 card on the field and destroy it! I'll destroy one of your set cards!" Seiyu declared. "Afterwards, I gain 1000 life points."

Seiyu: 4000+1000=5000

"Once per turn, while _Kami Kyoku_ is on the field, I'm allowed an additional normal summon/set, so come out, **Aqua Pura – Anti-Freeze Dragon**!"

"What!?" Shiro voiced out his surprise.

A miniature monster resembling "Cyber Dragon Zwei" descending onto the battlefield, donning more metallic armor. Its arms and legs were frozen to enhance their strengths.

Aqua Pura – Anti-Freeze Dragon lvl.2 Atk: 800 (TUNER)

"Afterwards, I gain 200 life points." Seiyu explained.

Seiyu: 5000+200=5200

"When summoned, _Anti-Freeze_ Dragon allows me to target 1 monster on the field and increase or decrease its level by 1!" Seiyu explained as she smirked once more. "I increase the level of _Anti-Freeze Dragon_ itself by 1!" Seiyu's declaration caused Shiro to narrow his eyes in question.

" _What's she planning?_ "

"Tuning my level 5 _Cyber Trinity Dragon_ with my newly level 3 _Anti-Freeze Dragon_!" Seiyu shouted.

Level 8 Synchro Chant~ Now is the time to awaken, treacherous red-blooded dragon! Become an embodiment of destruction and an incarnation of the end itself!

"Synchro summon! _Pave the path,_ **Incarnation Dragon – Resurrect Approach**!"

A dark long dragon appeared, resembling "Cyber End Dragon" except much thinner, and it moved at extreme speeds, making it hard to identify its exact figure. The dark dragon donned a powerful crimson armor, with black neon lines in its intervals. Its eyes flashed red with a destructive intent as it screeched powerfully.

Incarnation Dragon – Resurrect Approach lvl.8 Atk: 3000 (SYNCHRO)

"Effect activate! When Synchro Summoned, _Resurrect Approach_ lets me gain 1000 life points!" Seiyu shouted.

Seiyu: 5300+1000=6200

"Furthermore, when _Cyber Trinity Dragon_ is removed from the field, I may draw one card. Next I'll use _Resurrect Approach's_ second effect! Once per turn I can target one card on the field and destroy that target; I choose your _Goiryo_! _Section Burst_!" Seiyu shouted victoriously. However, Shiro remained smiling. Seiyu smiled as well. "Next, while my opponent controls a special summoned monster, I can special summon this card from my hand in face-up attack position," Seiyu smirked as Shiro began to feel tense, "my _ace_."

Level 7 chant~ Wielder of great darkness, surface onto this land once more and cleanse it of irregularities. Embodiment of darkness, descend onto the battlefield!

" **Aphotic Pura – Kyuusha**!" Seiyu shouted epically.

A dark horseman donning black armor with neon blue lines and riding a black horse slowly approached the battlefield. One of his hands held the horse's rein, and the other hand held onto a long black triangle-shaped ended spear, seeming ready to impale someone.

Aphotic Pura – Kyuusha lvl.7 Att: Dark Atk: 2700 Def: 1800 Type: Fiend

"Battle!" Seiyu shouted. " _Kyuusha_ attacks your _Precognition_! _Ignition Darkness_!" Seiyu shouted.

"Not so fast!" Shiro shouted. "I activate my face-down normal trap, **Valiant Request**! When a monster my opponent controls with 2000 or more ATK declares an attack, while they control 2 or more face-up attack position monsters, I target the monster they control with the lower ATK in attack position, and then I take control of that monster! The current monster attacking now attacks the controlled monster, and any damage I would take from this battle is instead inflicted to my opponent!" Shiro explained. "I take control of your _Kami Kyoku_!" Shiro declared. Seiyu then smirked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that to take me down! I'll use _Kyuusha's_ effect! _Sacred Banishment_! During either player's turn, I can tribute this card to target 1 card on the field: I banish _Kyuusha_ and the targeted card!" Seiyu shouted in triumph causing Shiro's eyes to widen in shock.

"What!?"

"At the end phase, the two cards return to their original positions. I'll banish both _Kyuusha_ and _Kami Kyoku_ , meaning the effect of your _Valiant Request_ becomes invalid!" Seiyu shouted. "Battle! _Resurrect Approach_ attacks your _Precognition_! _End of Sacrament!_ " Seiyu shouted.

3000 vs. 2500

"AHH!" Shiro moved his arms in front and screamed as his monster received a fiery flaming blast from the ascended dragon.

Shiro: 6000-500=5500

Shiro then smirked, to Seiyu's surprise. "When _Precognition_ is destroyed, I can target 1 Synchro monster from my graveyard and special summon it. Come, _Precognition_!"

ExValiance – Precognition, the Creator lvl.7 Atk: 2500 (SYNCHRO)

"Next, I use its effect, sending a monster card to my graveyard."

Seiyu smirked. "I see; a ' _Colossal Fighter'_ type of monster. This is going to be annoying." Seiyu sighed as she smiled. "I set two cards. At my end phase, my two monsters will return."

Aphotic Pura – Kyuusha lvl.7 Atk: 2700

Aqueous Purity – Kami Kyoku lvl.7 Atk: 2700 (SYNCHRO)

"Your turn." Seiyu expressed with a warm smile.

"Draw." Shiro looked down to his hand. He definitely wasn't in the best situation. _Kyuusha_ was a very powerful card, allowing two of _Seiyu's_ monsters to avoid any casualties, whereas Shiro only had _Precognition_ on the field, not strong enough to defeat any of Seiyu's monsters. Though _Shiro_ was uncertain of any other effects _Kami Kyoku_ may have, the effect allowing Seiyu to summon/set an additional time was already a huge threat, along with _Resurrect Approach's_ effect to instantly destroy a card on the opponent's field. _This was bad._ Shiro looked forward seriously. _What could he do?_ " _No choice_." Shiro determined. "I activate the normal spell, _Dark Hole_!" Shiro declared. "This card destroys all monsters on the field!" Then, Seiyu smirked.

"In that case, I'll chain the effect of _Kyuusha_ , banishing itself and my _Resurrect Approach_. _Sacred Banishment_!" Seiyu declared. Shiro smiled, causing Seiyu's eyes to widen in realization to something. "Don't tell me…!"

"Because of _Procognition's_ effect, it resurrects itself!"

ExValiance – Precognition, the Creator lvl.7 Atk: 2500 (SYNCHRO)

"Then, once again, I send a monster to my graveyard. Then, using Precognition's effect, I send _Goiryo_ and two other monsters within my graveyard back into my deck to draw one card." Shiro explained.

Seiyu gritted her teeth as she began to feel tense. "However… because of _Kami Kyoku_ , when removed from the field by my opponent's card, I can send 1 monster from my deck to the graveyard. Afterwards, I target up to two monsters in my graveyard and add those targets to my hand." Seiyu explained, sending a monster to her grave, then adding Aqua Actress Pura – Kurestia and Aqua Pura – Water Actress, Yuusha into her hand.

"Next, I'll activate the quick-play spell card _Twin Twister_! By discarding 1 card, I'm allowed to destroy up to two spell/trap cards on the field!" Shiro shouted as he smirked. Seiyu's eyes widen as she noticed the card Shiro discarded.

" _Glow-up Bulb...!_ "

"I destroy your two set cards!" Shiro declared powerfully. Seiyu moved her left arm in front as her two cards shattered.

" _Damn it…!_ " Seiyu gritted her teeth.

"Next I'll use _Glow-Up Bulb's_ effect from my graveyard. Once per duel, I can send the top card of my deck to the graveyard in order to special summon this card!" Shiro explained.

Glow-up Bulb lvl.1 Def: 100 (TUNER)

"Tuning my level 7 _Precognition_ with my level 1 _Glow-up Bulb_!"

Level 8 Synchro Chant~ Upholder of absolute darkness, share with us the meaning of absolute despair, and revolutionize the world! Turn that despair into the strength to change the future into a hopeful world! Become its settler!

"Synchro summon! **Valiancy Inheritor** **– Darkness Searcher**!" Shiro cried out.

A dark dragon resembling "Scrap Dragon" and "Trishula" descended onto the battlefield. It's black body slithering freely, and it was hard to notice. Its orange eyes stared into its enemy's very soul as it let out a 'hiss'.

Valiancy Inheritor – Darkness Searcher lvl.8 Atk: 3000 (SYNCHRO)

"While _Darkness Searcher_ is on the field, no cards or effects can be activated from the graveyard and/or banish zone, nor can cards be special summoned from those areas." Shiro's words caused Seiyu's eyes to widen in utter disbelief.

"What!?"

"Battle! _Darkness Searcher_ attacks directly! _Conquering Despair_!"

"AHH!"

Seiyu: 6200-3000=3200

"With this, I set one card. Turn end." Shiro declared.

Shiro: 5500 Hand: 0

"Ha… Ha…!" Seiyu breathed heavily as she slowly looked up at Shiro, then smirking. " _Amazing…! He's managed to lock down my tactics so quickly! Not to mention that my Ace has now left the fray!_ " She then smiled even more. "My turn… Draw!" Seiyu shouted excitedly as she top-decked. Seiyu's eyes widen as she looked at the card she drew. She then smiled. "Yosh… Once again, I'll normal summon **Aqua Actress Pura – Kurestia**! And, when this card is normal summoned while I control no other monsters, I can special summon one level 4 or lower 'Aqua Pura' or 'Aphotic Pura' monster from my hand! Come, **Aqua Pura – Water Actress, Yuusha**!"

Aqua Actress Pura – Kurestia lvl.4 Atk: 1600 (TUNER)

 **Aqua Pura – Water Actress, Yuusha** lvl.3 Atk: 800

"Effect activate! _Prism chain_! When this card is special summoned, I can special summon 1 'Aqua Pura' or 'Aphotic Pura' monster from my deck in face-up attack position! Come, **Aphotic Pura – Darkness Prodigy**!"=0

A dark demonic fair-sized humanoid creature appeared. Its upper body continuously shook up and down as energy surged throughout its whole body.

 **Aphotic Pura – Darkness Prodigy lvl.2 Atk: 800**

"When special summoned, _Darkness Prodigy_ allows me to target 1 face-up card on the field and negate its effects! I'll negate the effect of your _Darkness Searcher_! Next, tuning! I tune my level 4 _Kurestia_ , level 3 _Yuusha_ , and my level 2 _Darkness Prodigy_!" Seiyu shouted.

Level 9 Synchro Chant~ Now is the time to unveil yourself, ravaging dragon! Show them the true power of a savage warlord and unleash all your power!

"Synchro summon! **Aquatic Phenom – Kyuu Kishin (Fierce God)**!" Seiyu cried out powerfully.

A powerful warlord, a dark horseman donning bulky silver armor over its usual black armor appeared, making it seemed four times bigger than usual as it sat on its loyal black horse, which seemed just as big and intimidating as the new warlord.

 **Aquatic Phenom – Kyuu Kishin (Fierce God)** lvl.9 Atk: 3000

"Now I'll use _Yuusha's_ effect! When _Yuusha_ is used as a material for an extra deck summon, I can target 1 card on the field and destroy it! I'll destroy your final set card!" Seiyu declared. "Afterwards, I gain 1000 life points yet again!"

Seiyu: 3200+1000=4200

"At the time you destroyed my set card, I used its effect; **Valiant Storm Attack!** " Shiro shouted.

The card depicted **Valiant Nature Dragon, Time Reverser** punching what seemed to be **Scar-Red Nova Dragon** , on its left cheek.

"By activating this card, I can draw 1 card. Furthermore, when this card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, I can target one monster I control, and until the end of this turn, it becomes unaffected by monster effects!" Shiro explained, causing Seiyu to smack her teeth.

"Still, _Kyuu Kishin_ gains 200 ATK for each monster I control, and I'll activate the quick-play spell card **Climax Spiral** , which allows me to special summon a DARK monster from my banish zone, and I get to draw a card for each special summoned monster I control with 2700 or more ATK, which is two." Seiyu explained as she brought back _Kyuusha_ from the banish zone.

Aphotic Pura – Kyuusha lvl.7 Atk: 2700

Kyuu Kishin's (Fierce God) Atk: 3000+400=3400

"Battle! _Kyuu Kishin_ attacks your _Darkness Searcher_! _End of Darker Reign!_ "

3400 vs. 3000

"AHH!"

Shiro: 5500-400=5100

"Next-"

"Hold your horses!" Shiro interrupted Seiyu, with a smile on his face. "I use the effect of **Valiant Ordeal** from my graveyard; a monster card!" Shiro shouted in triumph. The card depicted a fair-size bird, cutting through the air with its black wings.

"When did that…!?" Seiyu's eyes slowly widened as she recalled the monster being sent to the graveyard via _Glow-up Bulb's_ effect.

"When a monster I control is destroyed by battle, by banishing this card from my graveyard, I can target 1 monster in my graveyard and special summon it, so let's welcome back _Precognition_!" Shiro exclaimed cheerfully.

ExValiance – Precognition, the Creator lvl.7 Def: 1800

"Using its effect, I send a monster to the graveyard! Then, I send that monster, _Glow-up Bulb_ , and _Darkness Searcher_ back into my deck to draw 1 card!" Shiro exclaimed as he drew a card.

"Tch. I set two cards. Turn end." Seiyu muttered, her teeth gritted in frustration.

Seiyu: 4200 Hand: 0

Slowly, Seiyu smiled. "Wow, you're good. To be honest, I didn't think I would find a good match here at LDS." Then, it was Shiro's turn to smile.

"I hope you aren't keeping your friend waiting, cause this duel's just getting started."

"Bring it on!" Seiyu shouted in challenge. Shiro looked down, smiling at his deck. Once more, he was in a bad situation. Though he was unsure of _Kyuu Kishin's_ potential, _Kyuusha_ was sure to limit his summoning options. Shiro just had to play around Seiyu's deck carefully, or else it could lose him the game. Shiro smirked. He could already imagine it: _the end to this game_.

"I activate the normal spell, _Reasoning_! My opponent declares a level, and I then mill the top cards of my deck until a monster is revealed; if the monster has a different level than the one declared, I can special summon it, otherwise it is sent to the graveyard." Shiro explained, allowing Seiyu to smirk in challenge. Slowly, she frowned in thought.

" _What level should I pick? So far, he's had an unusual amount of level 3s revealed in this duel, but… what if it isn't a level 3, and it happens to be one of the few monsters that don't possess the same level?_ " Seiyu contemplated. She then looked forward seriously. " _There's no choice_ …" Seiyu concluded. "Level… 3." Shiro smirked to her answer. Slowly, he began revealing the top cards of his deck.

First card… A normal spell. Seiyu's shoulders relaxed a little.

Second card, a normal trap. Seiyu pumped up her left fist silently.

The third card…

… A level 3 monster. Seiyu and Shiro's eyes slowly widen in disbelief as Shiro had no choice but to send the monster to the grave.

Seiyu sighed in relief, however… Shiro slowly smirked. "It's here!" Shiro shouted. "I use the effect of my level 3 **Valiant Parasite** that was sent to my graveyard!"

"What!?" Seiyu shouted in surprise.

A card posing similar to "Marionette Mite" appeared, except its body was blacker and donning bulky silver armor, and instead of blades sticking out, its feathers flapped out beautifully.

"When this card is milled by a card effect, I can mill the top card of my deck. This effect cannot be chained to. If the milled card is a ' _Valiant_ ' monster I can special summon it." Shiro explained.

Once again, Seiyu and Shiro's shoulders tensed as Shiro placed his two fingertips on the top card of his deck. Slowly, he pulled out the card and as he flipped the card over it revealed… a level 2 ' _Valiant'_ monster. Seiyu's eyes widen in shock as Shiro's eyes did, in joy, with his lips forming a smile.

"Come, **Valiant** **Corposant**!" Shiro commanded.

A white bird wearing a sailor uniform and a white cap as it ducked stealthily appeared.

 **Valiant Corposant** lvl.2 Def: 800

"When this card is special summoned, I can target 1 face-up monster on the field and decrease its level by 1; I choose my _Precognition_." Shiro explained.

 _Precognition's_ lvl: 6

"Furthermore, when a monster was special summoned, I can special summon **Valiant Acquire** from my hand!" Shiro explained.

A black bird was sat in front of a computer screen, sitting on top of a rotating stool as it typed numerous buttons onto the control panel, with a somewhat serious expression on its face.

 **Valiant Acquire** lvl.1 Def: 500 (TUNER)

" _Oh no!_ He's going to Synchro summon!" Seiyu's eyes widen in realization. "I use the effect of _Kyuusha_ ; I banish itself and _Precognition_!" Seiyu declared. " _Since I don't know what Valiant Acquire or Valiant Corposant does, it's best to play it safe!_ " Seiyu determined. However, Shiro smirked triumphantly.

" _Valiant Corposant's_ effect; while on the field, my 'Valiant' and/or 'Valiance' monsters cannot be removed from the field by card effects!" Shiro shouted. Seiyu clicked her tongue in frustration.

"Continue the tuning! Level 1, _Valiant Acquire_ , level 2, _Valiant Corposant_ , and level 6, _Precognition_!" Shiro shouted.

Level 9 Synchro chant~ Synchronous celestial guided by the light of our world, become the innovator of this dimension and lead our kind to the future of hope. Oh wondrous angel, set ablaze the flame of revolution and revolutionize the world in which we live in!

"Synchro summon! **X Valiance – Dimensional Archangel, the ultimate perfectionist**!" Shiro cried out powerfully.

A great angel in something similar to a nurse outfit, a white beautiful outfit which complemented her long hazel hair and colored eyes, with a somewhat stoic facial expression, descended slowly onto the battlefield, from a purple portal above. Its aura seems to emanate a purple 'dimension' around it, though clearly that sounded untrue.

X Valiance – Dimensional Archangel, the ultimate perfectionist lvl.9 Atk: 2900

"When _Synchro Acquire_ is removed from the field, I can draw a card!" Shiro shouted. He then looked down and smirked. Afterwards, he looked forward seriously. "Battle! _Dimensional Archangel attacks your Kyuu Kishin!_ _Last of prominence!_ " Shiro commanded, causing Seiyu to look at him questioningly. Shiro then smirked.

"When _Dimensional Archangel_ attacks, no spell/traps can activate or use their effects in response, and the battling monster has its effects negated while on the field. Also, any monster my _Archangel_ battles with that has equal or more ATK is automatically destroyed before damage calculation! _End of the beginning!_ " Shiro's words caused Seiyu's eyes to widen. She looked up in terror as her _Kyuu Kishin_ was destroyed so easily. She then looked forward, smirking.

"Since _Kyuu Kishin_ was destroyed, I can draw a card." Seiyu explained. Seiyu smiled in excitement.

"When _Dimensional Archangel_ successfully removes a monster from the field by its first effect, once per duel, I can special summon one level 8 or lower 'Valiance' monster from my extra deck. However, at the end phase, I destroy that card, and negate any of its effects in the graveyard." Shiro explained. " _Start of the onslaught!_ Show yourself!"

Level 8 Synchro chant~ Dark soul, inhabit the world of darkness and make it your own. Show your true possession and give birth to the ultimate darkness; the ultimate form of oblivion, in the hands of the ones who will revolutionize this world for the better!

"Synchro summon, **ExValiance – Contradictor, the Destroyer**!" Shiro cried out.

A humongous figure descended onto the battlefield, donning thin black armor which increased this monster's intimidation. On the joints of the armor were blue orbs which seemed to glow with a powerful energy surging within each one as the monster stared down stoically at its opponent, with a huge sword held in a slanted position within its left hand.

ExValiance – Contradictor, the Destroyer lvl.8 Atk: 2800

"Effect! _Darkness Shadow!_ When this card is special summoned, I can target up to two cards from both players banish zones and return them to the deck. If I do, I destroy cards on the field up to the number of cards returned by this effect! However, this card cannot declare an attack during the turn I use this effect!" Shiro explained. "I return _Resurrect Approach_ and _Valiant Ordeal_ to the deck," Shiro then smirked, "to destroy your two set cards!" Shiro shouted. Seiyu moved over her left arm as her two set cards shattered, like before. "I set two cards. Turn end." Shiro said as his _Contradictor_ was destroyed, via _Dimensional Archangel's_ effect. _Seiyu_ glared at him as she lowered her arm.

Shiro: 5100 Hand: 0

" _He's good…!_ " Seiyu began to feel tenser. "My turn… Draw!" Seiyu looked down to her hand. Finally, she was the one on the ropes. Shiro had a powerful monster on the field: _Dimensional Archangel._ Luckily, it was more of an offensive card, and its offense was over, at least, Seiyu hoped it was. " _But…_ " Seiyu narrowed her eyes. " _There's something else, much more…! He's still grinning!_ Seiyu realized. _What!? What can she do…!?_ Slowly, Seiyu looked up curiously upon hearing a call; it was from _Kyuusha_. " _Kyuusha_ …" Seiyu called out. Then, she smiled as she looked forward. " _Let's go_ , _partner._ " Seiyu spoke with faith in her favorite monster. "I'll use _Kyuusha's_ effect! _Sacred Banishment!_ I banish itself alongside your _Dimensional Archangel!_ " Seiyu shouted. Shiro simply smirked as he banished his monster. Seiyu then smiled. "Next I'll activate… _Soul charge_!"

"What?!" Shiro shouted in shock.

"By paying 1000 life points each time…" Seiyu winced in pain.

Seiyu: 4200-2000=2200

"I can bring back a monster! Since I paid 2000, I'm bringing back two monsters!" Seiyu declared as she smiled brightly in joy. "Come, _Yuusha_ and _Kyuu Kishin_!" Seiyu shouted.

Aqua Pura – Water Actress, Yuusha lvl.3 Atk: 800

Aquatic Phenom – Kyuu Kishin (Fierce God) lvl.9 Atk: 3000 (SYNCHRO)

"And, when _Yuusha_ is special summoned, I can special summon 1 'Aqua Pura' or 'Aphotic Pura' monster from my deck in face-up attack position! Come, **Aphotic Pura – Darkness Failure**!" Seiyu commanded.

A dark fiendish humanoid landed onto ground, breaking the surface under it upon impact. Slowly, it rises and stares at the enemy, with its little red pupils.

Aphotic Pura – Darkness Failure lvl.4 Atk: 1800

Shiro then smirked. "I remember your _Yuusha's_ effect to special summon a monster, which is why I saved this: the normal trap, _Torrential Tribute!_ This card destroys all monsters on the field when a monster is summoned!" Shiro shouted. Now, it was Seiyu's turn to smile in triumph.

"Of course, I knew you'd remember. Dueling such a great duelist like you, there's no way I'd underestimate you!" Seiyu exclaimed cheerfully. _Darkness Failure_ is unaffected by trap effects, therefore it's immune to your _Torrential Tribute_!" Seiyu explained happily. "Yes!" Seiyu pumped up her fists and jumped up in excitement. "And after _Kyuu Kishin_ is destroyed, I can draw a card; draw! With this, I'll battle! _Darkness Failure_ attacks you directly, Shiro! _Darkness ambition!_ " Seiyu exclaimed as Shiro smirked.

1800 vs. 5100

"I activate a good old favorite of mines; the normal trap, _Waboku_! This card prevents me from taking any battle damage this turn!"

"Tch!" Seiyu puffed her cheeks. "That's so not fair…!" To this, Shiro giggled, allowing Seiyu to smile. "I set two cards. With this, I end my turn." Seiyu said. " _Now then, Shiro, how will you finish me off,,,?_ "

"My turn… Draw!" Shiro shouted desperately. He looked down to the card he drew and smiled then he looked forward towards Seiyu. Sieyu's expression became serious as she smirked.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubbles but I'll have to end the duel here!" Seiyu declared.

"Ho~" Shiro sounded with interest. "In that case, show me what you're made of!"

"I activate the effect of _Kyuusha_ , banishing itself alongside _Dimensional Archangel_! _Sacred Banishment_!" Seiyu shouted. "And, by activating the quick-play spell card **Aphotic Delve of Darkness** ," Seiyu shouted,

The card depicted _Kyuusha_ being banished alongside " _Shooting star Dragon_ " as their fingers entwined in an epic clash.

"When _Kyuusha_ successfully uses its effects, I can special summon it back onto the field, and then I inflict damage to my opponent equal to the original ATK of one of the monsters banished by _Kyuusha's_ effect! By choosing _Dimensional Archangel_ , you'll take 2900 damage!" Seiyu shouted.

"AH!"

Shiro: 5100-2900=2200

" _2200 damage…_ " Shiro noted.

"Now I activate my face-down normal trap, _Ring of Destruction (anime effect)!"_ Seiyu shouted. "By sacrificing my _Kyuusha_ , both players take damage equal to the original ATK of my monster!" Seiyu explained. Shiro's eyes widen in shock.

"But, if you do that, we'll both lose!" Shiro noted. Seiyu smiled in relief as she looked up to her monster, slowly turning into white particles.

"Thanks, _Kyuusha_ …" Seiyu thanked her monster before closing her eyes and reminiscing. She then looked forward seriously. "I'm ready for the risks!" Seiyu shouted as the field bombarded with several explosions. Slowly, the smoke cleared, causing Seiyu's eyes to widen as Shiro remained standing. " _Why…?_ " Seiyu wondered. She looked down curiously to her palms, and then she looked at her remaining monster on the field, realizing that she was still in the game. " _What's going on…?_ " Seiyu looked up innocently as Shiro smiled.

"Because of **Valiant Rescuer** , a monster within my hand, I can send it to the graveyard when I would receive effect damage to gain 3000 life points, and my opponent gains 500 life points as a result." Shiro explained.

The picture was of a robot seeming familiar to "Genex Controller" except it had more of a blackish skin and was slightly bulkier, giving it a rougher surface and greater texture in general within most of its best cared areas.

Shiro: 2200+3000=5200

5200-2200= **3000**

Seiyu: 2200+500=2700

2700-2200= **500**

"Afterwards, I can special summon a ' _Valiant_ ' monster from my deck with ATK less than or equal to the amount of current life points I control (Max. 3000). Come… one of my own favorites, _Valiant Enchanter_!" Shiro cried out.

 **Valiant Enchanter** lvl.5 Atk: 2200

Shiro smiled in relief, allowing Seiyu to smile warmly as they looked up at _Valiant Enchanter_ , whose smile was so endearing. " _Valiant Enchanter's_ effect!" Shiro shouted seriously. "If this is the only monster I control on the field, this card can make up to two attacks per battle phase, and this card becomes unaffected by spell/trap effects until the end of this turn! Furthermore, no trap cards can negate this card's attack or end the battle phase, until the end of this turn!" Shiro shouted. "Battle! _Valiant Enchanter_ attacks your _Darkness Failure_! _Reconstruct Alchemy!" Shiro cried out._

 _2200 vs. 1800_

 _"AHH!" Seiyu screamed out._

 _Seiyu: 500-400=100_

Seiyu then smiled slowly as she slowly got up. _"So, he really did manage to find a way to defeat me… a Summon Master."_

 _"Finish this, Valiant Enchanter!" Shiro exclaimed cheerfully. "Reconstruct Alchemy!"_

 _"AAHHH!"_

 _Seiyu: 100-2200=0_

Slowly, Seiyu fell on her knees, in defeat as she frowned sadly. She then looked forward as she stood up, dusting off some dirt from the back of her skirt."Ah~ Ah, I lost…"Seiyu let out a sad voice. She then smiled as she looked at Shiro, who returned a sweet smile. Seiyu reached out her right hand, which Shiro gladly accepted, shaking her hand in respect. "Good game." Seiyu said honestly.

"You had me on the ropes." Shiro commented, causing Seiyu to blush slightly as she smiled.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself, Kumoki Kushiro. I think I understand why they call you the _underdog_ now." Seiyu explained as she moved away, with her hands entwined behind her back. She then turned around with a joyful smile. "But next time, I definitely won't lose!" Seiyu expressed happily. Shiro smiled and nodded in response.

"I look forward to it, 'Summon Master'!" Shiro exclaimed. The two then laughed cheerfully.

"HEY!" Seiyu's eyes widen as she thought she heard a familiar voice. Curiously, she looked over to her left to see an ever so slowly approaching figure, with fists clenched on both sides as she approached Seiyu with stomping feet. Seiyu's lips slowly moved down, forming an expression which Shiro couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at: a face clearly showing that she was screwed as sweat rushed down her face.

"W-Wait, Krystia, I can explain!" Seiyu pleaded innocently.

"No excuses!" Without a single care in the world, Krystia grabbed Seiyu's left ear

"Iteh!" Seiyu let out a pained voice. She was then brought to the floor, dragged by her ear as her arms desperately squirmed out, as if asking for Shiro to help as her eyes were watery. Shiro couldn't help but watch as this child-like scene unfolded. Not wanting to get on Krystia's bad side, Shiro looked away nervously, scratching his left cheek with his index finger as he feigned ignorance.

"Shiro, you traitooor!" Seiyu cried out her last attempts of survival as she disappeared into the darkness with Krystia.

"Umm…" Shiro mumbled. Suddenly, it was really quiet. "… Now what?"

* * *

"Heh~" A figure with a kid's voice sounded intrigued. It was Sora. He had spectated the duel between Shiro and Seiyu. "Those two…" Sora smirked as he crushed a big lollipop in his mouth, "what an interesting _pair_."

* * *

"Hmm…" Yuka mumbled. Slowly, her eyes opened. She looked forward curiously, at the ceiling. She then looked over to her right to see Tomoya, sitting on a stool. She assumed she was currently in the School's infirmary. "Morning." She said casually.

"Good morning." Tomoya replied, smiling. Yuka sat up slowly.

"I fainted again, didn't I?" Yuka asked. Tomoya nodded in acknowledge. "Ha… I can't believe I did it again…" Yuka then looked over to Tomoya, smiling mischievously, to Tomoya's confusion. "I'll put it out simply. Tomoya, you're the _Phantom_ , aren't you?"

"Well… that escalated quickly." Tomoya commented, smirking with closed eyes.

"Of course, you don't expect to use an _Engage_ monster and get away with it, do you?" Yuka replied. "I appreciate being able to see Shiro wearing cute clothes, however," Yuka's eyes narrowed, catching Tomoya's curious attention as he looked over to her, "what was your true purpose?" Yuka questioned. Tomoya smiled.

"My purpose was to meet you and to test your abilities, _Sakaki Yukari_."

"For what reason?" Yuka's expression became serious.

"Well…"

* * *

"Here it is." Shiro said in relief. He had finally managed to find the Infirmary, what with the school covering so much land. Shiro smiled in relief as he slowly slid the door open, seeing Tomoya sit at a stool beside Yuka's bed, and the two were chatting, with Yuka having this serious expression on her face. Yuka was awake! Yuka looked over to Shiro curiously, then smiling in relief, with a slight blush forming on her face.

"Hi, Shiro. Sorry to make you worry." Yuka, once again, was apologizing too quickly.

"It's okay, Yuka." Shiro sat down on a stool on the other side of Yuka's bed. He looked up to Tomoya and smiled in relief, as did Tomoya. Then, Shiro looked back down to Yuka, who was smiling in the comfort of her friends as Shiro held her left fist in his palms. "There's nothing to apologize for. We're here with you, no matter what." Shiro spoke warmly. Yuka's face turned red from what he had said. She then looked down; a warm smile on her face as she nodded in acknowledge.

"Thank you, Shiro, everyone. You guys have helped me so much."

"Get some good night's rest. We have a lot ahead of us." Tomoya spoke.

"Good point." Yuka replied. Afterwards, the three each went to their separate dorm rooms, and unable to think about anything at all, Yuka instantly dropped on her bed face first and feel asleep just like that.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Please review, favorite, and/or follow if you haven't yet! Much appreciated!

 _And now, a relatively long cheat sheet. Ctrl + F is your friend! … Use it!_

 **Cheat sheet**

 **Shiro's cards**

 **Monsters:**

 **Valiant TyCo** Att: Earth lvl.3 Atk: 800 Def: 1800 Type: Beast (TUNER)

1-When this card is normal summoned and you control no other monsters: you can special summon 1 "Valiant" monster from your hand. This effect cannot be negated.

2-When this card is sent to the graveyard: you can add one level 4 or lower "Valiant" monster from your deck to your hand. This effect can only be used up to twice per turn.

Appearance: A brown dog jumped onto the battlefield, donning silver armor around its legs and its lower body as it glared ferociously at its enemy.

 **Valiant Servicer, Goiryo** Att: Wind lvl.3 Atk: 1800 Def: 900 Type: Winged-Beast (TUNER)

You take no damage from battles involving this card.

1-If this card is special summoned: you can target 1 face-up level 5 or lower special summoned monster on the field: gain life points equal to that monster's level x500. This effect can only be used once per turn.

2-Once per turn: this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Appearance: A small blue bodied bird with black feathers slowly flapped down onto the battlefield, with a serious expression on its face as it screeched.

 _Glow-up Bulb_ Att: Earth lvl.1 Atk: 100 Def: 100 Type: Plant (TUNER)

1- If this card is in the Graveyard: You can send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Glow-Up Bulb" once per Duel.

 **Valiant Ordeal** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 800 Def: 900 Type: Winged-Beast

1-Once per turn while this card is on the field, you can target 1 face-up level 4 or lower "Valiant" monster you control: until your next standby phase: the targeted monster is unaffected by monster effects other than its own.

2-When a monster you control is destroyed by battle: you can banish this card from your graveyard. Target 1 monster from your graveyard: special summon that target.

Appearance: The card depicted a fair-size bird, cutting through the air with its black wings.

 **Valiant Parasite** Att: Dark lvl.3 Atk: 900 Def: 1100 Type: Winged-Beast

1-When this card is normal summoned: you can mill the top card of your deck. If the revealed card is a "Valiant" monster: you may special summon that target.

2-When this card is milled by a card effect: you can mill the top card of your deck. If it is a "Valiant" monster: special summon that card. This effect cannot be chained to.

Appearance: A card posing similar to "Marionette Mite" appeared, except its body was blacker and donning bulky silver armor, and instead of blades sticking out, its feathers flapped out beautifully.

 **Valiant Corposant** Att: Earth lvl.2 Atk: 700 Def: 800 Type: Winged-Beast

1-When this card is special summoned: you can target 1 face-up monster on the field: decrease its level by 1.

2-While this card is on the field: "Valiant" and/or "Valiance" monsters you control cannot be removed from the field by card effects.

Appearance: A white bird wearing a sailor uniform and a white cap appeared as it ducked stealthily.

 **Valiant Acquire** Att: Earth lvl.1 Atk: 600 Def: 500 Type: Winged-Beast (TUNER)

1-When a monster is special summoned: you can special summon this card from your hand.

2-When this card is removed from the field: draw 1 card.

Appearance: A black bird was sat in front of a computer screen, sitting on top of a rotating stool as it typed numerous buttons onto the control panel, with a somewhat serious expression on its face.

 **Valiant Rescuer** Att: Earth lvl.3 Atk: 800 Def: 1400 Type: Machine

1-You can tribute this card to target and special summon 1 "Valiant" monster from your deck or graveyard.

2-When you would take effect damage: you can send this card in your hand to the graveyard: gain 3000 life points, and your opponent gains 500 life points. Afterwards, you may special summon 1 "Valiant" monster from your deck with ATK less than or equal to your remaining life points (max. 3000)

Appearance: A robot that seemed familiar to "Genex Controller" except it had more of a blackish scheme and was slightly bulkier, giving it a rougher surface and greater texture in general within most of its best cared areas, appeared onto the battlefield.

 **Valiant Enchanter** Att: Dark lvl.5 Atk: 2200 Def: 1100 Type: Spellcaster

1-When this card is special summoned you can decrease this monster's level by 1. If you do, target 1 "Valiant" monster in your hand and special summon that target.

2-If this is the only monster you control on the field, this card can make up to two attacks per battle phase, and this card becomes unaffected by spell/trap effects until the end of this turn. No trap cards can negate this card's attack or end the battle phase, until the end of this turn.

Attack Name: _Reconstruct Alchemy_

Appearance: A female wizard descended onto the battlefield, landing on her left knee. As she slowly stood up she looked forward with a bright smile. She wore a crimson red mantle which had one piece from her shoulders to her waist layered over the main piece of her cloth. The second layer had a flaring red color which complemented the crimson red color beautifully. She had long auburn hair and her eyes were of a blue color.

 **Spells:**

 _Dark Hole_ (Normal)

1-Destroy all monsters on the field.

 _Twin Twister_ (Quick-play)

1-Discard 1 card, then target up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy them.

 _Reasoning_ (Normal)

1- Your opponent declares a monster Level. Excavate cards from the top of your Deck until you excavate a monster that can be Normal Summoned/Set. If that monster is the same Level as the one declared by your opponent, send all excavated cards to the Graveyard. If not, Special Summon the excavated monster, also send the remaining cards to the Graveyard.

 **Traps:**

 **Valiant Request** (Normal)

1-When a monster your opponent controls with 2000 or more ATK declares an attack, while your opponent controls 2 or more face-up attack position monsters, target the monster they control with the lower ATK in attack position (your choice, if tie): take control of that monster. The current monster attacking now attacks the controlled monster, and any damage you would take from this battle is instead inflicted to your opponent.

Image: The image depicted _Chihuahua Dog_ and _Valiant Enchanter_ moving back from the front row and switching with silhouetted figures standing behind them, ready for action.

 **Valiant Storm Attack** (Normal)

1-You may draw 1 card.

2-When this card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, you can target one monster you control: until the end of this turn, it becomes unaffected by monster effects.

Image: The card depicted **Valiant Nature Dragon, Time Reverser** punching what seemed to be " _Scar-Red Nova Dragon"_ , on its left cheek.

 _Torrential tribute_ (Normal)

1- When a monster(s) is Summoned: Destroy all monsters on the field.

 _Waboku_ (Normal)

1-You take no battle damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

 **Extra Deck:**

 **ExValiance – Precognition, the Creator** Att: Light lvl.7 Atk: 2500 Def: 1800 Type: Warrior (SYNCHRO)

1-When this card is special summoned: you may send 1 card from your deck to the graveyard. Afterwards, you may target 3 monster cards from your graveyard: shuffle those cards into your deck, and if you do: draw one card.

2-When this card is destroyed: target 1 Synchro monster from your graveyard: special summon that target.

Level 7 Synchro Chant~ Giver of the land and its inhabitants, strike where the enemy's weakness resides and give life to those offering their courage! Alter fate!

Appearance: A gigantic figure descended onto the battlefield, donning bulky silver armor which increased this monster's intimidation. On the joints of the armor were blue orbs which seemed to glow with a powerful energy surging within each one as the monster glared down at its opponent, with a huge scythe held down in its left hand.

Effect #1 name: _Holy charge_

 **Valiancy Inheritor – Darkness Searcher** Att: Dark lvl.8 Atk: 3000 Def: 2800 Type: Dragon (SYNCHRO)

1-While this card is on the field, no cards or effects can be activated from the graveyard and/or banish zone, nor can cards be special summoned from those areas.

2-Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up monster on the field with ATK less than this card: inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK (the targeted monster must have less ATK than this card throughout the resolution for this effect to resolve successfully).

Attack name: _Conquering Despair_

Level 8 Synchro Chant~ Upholder of absolute darkness, share with us the meaning of absolute despair, and revolutionize the world! Turn that despair into the strength to change the future into a hopeful world! Become its settler!

Appearance: A dark dragon resembling "Scrap Dragon" and "Trishula" descended onto the battlefield. It's black body slithering freely, and it was hard to notice. Its orange pupils stared into its enemy's very soul as it let out a 'hiss'.

 **X Valiance – Dimensional Archangel, the ultimate perfectionist** Att: Dark lvl.9 Atk: 2900 Def: 2700 Type: Spellcaster (SYNCHRO)

This card cannot be removed from the field by card effects.

1-When this card attacks, neither player can activate spell/trap effects until the end of the damage step. Any monster this card battles has its effects negated while on the field (even if this card leaves the field). Also, automatically destroy any monster this card battles with ATK higher or equal to this monster's ATK, before damage calculation.

2-When this card successfully removes a monster from the field by its first effect, you can special summon one level 8 or lower "Valiance" monster from your extra deck. At the end phase, destroy that card, and negate any of its effects in the graveyard. This effect can only be used once per duel.

3-When this card is destroyed: target 1 card on the field: destroy that target, regardless of its effect or how it is affected. Afterwards, both players shuffle their cards in their graveyards and hands into their decks. Then, both players draw 2 cards.

Attack name: _Last of prominence_

Level 9 Synchro chant~ Synchronous celestial guided by the light of our world, become the innovator of this dimension and lead our kind to the future of hope. Oh wondrous angel, set ablaze the flame of revolution and revolutionize the world in which we live in!

Appearance: A great angel in something similar to a nurse outfit, a white beautiful outfit which complemented her long hazel colored hair and hazel colored eyes appeared, with a somewhat stoic expression on her face, which was a form of beauty in itself. She descended slowly onto the battlefield, from a purple portal above. Her aura seemed to emanate a purple 'dimension' around it, though clearly that sounded untrue, yet beautiful.

Effect #1 name: _End of the beginning_

Effect #2 name: _Start of the onslaught_

Effect #3 name: _Recreate Orchestra_

 **ExValiance – Contradictor, the Destroyer** Att: Dark lvl.8 Atk: 2800 Def: 2700 Type: Fiend (SYNCHRO)

1-When this card is special summoned, you can target up to two cards from both players banish zones and return them to the deck. If you do: destroy cards on the field up to the number of cards returned by this effect. This card cannot declare an attack during the turn you use this effect.

2-When this card is destroyed, target 1 Effect monster (other than a monster originally in the extra deck) in your graveyard: special summon that target.

Effect #1 name: _Darkness Shadow_

Effect #2 name: _Darkness Resolution_

Level 8 Synchro chant~ Dark soul, inhabit the world of darkness and make it your own. Show your true possession and give birth to the ultimate darkness; the ultimate form of oblivion, in the hands of the ones who will revolutionize this world for the better!

Appearance: A humongous figure descended onto the battlefield, donning thin black armor which increased this monster's intimidation. On the joints of the armor were blue orbs which seemed to glow with a powerful energy surging within each one as the monster stared down stoically at its opponent, with a huge sword held in a slanted position within its left hand.

 **Seiyu's cards**

 **Monsters:**

 **Aqua Actress Pura – Kurestia** lvl.4 Att: Water Atk: 1600 Def: 800 Type: Spellcaster (TUNER)

Your opponent cannot chain effects/cards to the summoning and/or effects of this monster.

1-When this card is normal summoned while you control no other monsters: you may special summon one level 4 or lower "Aqua Pura" or "Aphotic Pura" monster from your hand.

2-If this card is used as a Synchro material, the synchro summoned monster gains this effect: Once per turn, this card is unaffected by spell effects.

Appearance: A girl with a sweet smile and long blonde hair descended onto the battlefield. Her sclera was a bright blue color, like the ocean, and she wore a long blue dress. She held a lance sweetly in between her thighs and within her palms as she looked forward innocently, with a captivating expression. She resembled _Kyrstia_ a lot.

 **Aqua Pura – Water Actress, Yuusha** lvl.3 Att: Water Atk: 800 Def: 1000 Type: Spellcaster

1-When this card is special summoned: you can special summon 1 "Aqua Pura" or "Aphotic Pura" monster from your deck in face-up attack position.

2-When this card is sent to the graveyard as a material for an extra deck summon: you may target and destroy 1 card on the field. Afterwards, gain 1000 life points.

Appearance: A girl with a wonderful smile and purple curly hair on both sides descended onto the battlefield. Her sclera was a bright purple color and she wore a long red dress. She held a staff in between her legs and within her hands as she held out her hands at it, as if to cast a magic spell. She resembled _Seiyu_ , in terms of spiritual divinity and drive.

Effect #1 name: Prism chain

 **Aqua Pura – Cyber Trinity Dragon** lvl.5 Att: Water Atk: 2100 Def: 1600 Type: Machine

1-If your opponent controls a monster: you may special summon this card from your hand in face-up defense position. If you do: decrease this monster's level by 1.

2-Once per turn: this card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

3-When this card is removed from the field: you may draw 1 card.

Appearance: A dragon resembling _Cyber Dragon_ descended onto the battlefield, except it had three heads instead of one, and inside it was lots of water, apparent by the fact that water came out of its joints.

 **Aqua Pura – Anti-Freeze Dragon** lvl.2 Att: Water Atk: 800 Def: 1800 Type: Dragon (TUNER)

1-When this card is summoned: you may target 1 monster on the field: increase or decrease that monster's level by 1.

2-Once per turn: this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Appearance: A miniature monster resembling "Cyber Dragon Zwei" descended onto the battlefield, donning much more metallic armor in comparison. Its arms and legs were frozen to enhance its strength.

 **Aphotic Pura – Kyuusha** lvl.7 Att: Dark Atk: 2700 Def: 1800 Type: Fiend

1-While your opponent controls a special summoned monster: you can special summon this card from your hand in face-up attack position.

2-During either player's turn, you may tribute this card to target 1 card on the field: banish this card and that target. At the end phase, special summon both cards in the same position(s). You can only use this effect of "Aphotic Pura – Kyuusha" once per turn.

Level 7 chant~ Wielder of great darkness, surface onto this land once more and cleanse it of irregularities. Embodiment of darkness, descend onto the battlefield!

Attack name: _Ignition Darkness_

Effect #2 name: _Sacred Banishment_

Appearance: A dark horseman, donning black armor with neon blue lines, and riding a black horse, slowly approached the battlefield. One of his hands held the horse's rein, and the other hand held onto a long black triangle-shaped ended spear, seeming ready to impale someone.

 **Aphotic Pura – Darkness Prodigy** lvl.2 Att: Dark Atk: 800 Def: 600 Type: Fiend

1-When this card is special summoned: you can target 1 face-up card on the field: negate its effects.

2-When this card is removed from the field: you can target 1 face-up monster on the field: decrease its ATK by 1000 until the end phase.

Appearance: A dark demonic fair-sized humanoid creature appeared. Its upper body continuously shook up and down as plasma energy surged throughout its whole body.

 **Aphotic Pura – Darkness Failure** lvl.4 Att: Dark Atk: 1800 Def: 1700 Type: Fiend

This card is unaffected by trap effects.

1-Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up monster on the field: the targeted monster loses 1000 ATK, and its effects are negated. The targeted monster cannot activate its effects in response to this effect.

2-When this card is destroyed: you can target 1 face-up spell/trap on the field: destroy that target.

Attack name: _Darkness Ambition_

Appearance: A dark fiendish humanoid landed onto ground, breaking the surface under it upon contact. Slowly, it rises and stares at the enemy, with its little red pupils.

 **Spells:**

 **Climax Spiral** (Quick-Play)

1-Target 1 DARK monster from your banish zone: special summon that target. Then, draw 1 card for each special summoned monster you control with 2700 or more ATK.

Image: The card depicted **Aphotic Pura – Kyuusha** clashing its weapon with a silhouetted monster.

 _Soul Charge_ (Normal)

1-Target any number of monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, and if you do, you lose 1000 Life Points for each monster Special Summoned by this effect. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Soul Charge" per turn.

 **Traps:**

 **Aphotic Delve of Darkness** (Quick-Play)

1-If "Aphotic Pura – Kyuusha" successfully used its second effect this turn, you can target that banished monster: special summon that target. Afterwards, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of one of the monsters banished by its effect.

Image: The card depicted _Kyuusha_ being banished alongside " _Shooting star Dragon_ " as their fingers entwined in an epic battle.

Ring of Destruction (anime) (Normal)

1- Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK.

 **Extra Deck:**

 **Aqueous Purity – Kami Kyoku** lvl.7 Att: Water Atk: 2700 Def: 2500 Type: Warrior (SYNCHRO)

1-Once per turn: you may normal summon/set an additional monster. If you do, gain 200 life points.

2-When this card is removed from the field by your opponent's card (either by battle or card effect): you may send 1 monster from your deck to your graveyard. Afterwards, target up to two monsters in your graveyard: add those targets to your hand.

Level 7 Synchro Chant~ Wielder of water, inhabitant of the deep shallows, break free of your seal and unleash a storm! I summon you forth!

Appearance: A knight embodied in black metallic armor jumped down on a 3D horse, and as the knight/horseman slowly approached the enemy, its huge figure grew in intimidation.

 **Incarnation Dragon – Resurrect Approach** lvl.8 Atk: 3000 Def: 2800 Type: Dragon (SYNCHRO)

This card is unaffected by trap effects.

1-When Synchro summoned: gain 1000 life points.

2-Once per turn, you can target 1 card on the field: destroy that target.

Attack name: _End of Sacrament_

Effect #2 name: Section Blast!

Level 8 Synchro Chant~ Now is the time to awaken, treacherous red-blooded dragon! Become an embodiment of destruction and an incarnation of the end itself!

Appearance: A dark long dragon appeared, resembling "Cyber End Dragon" except much thinner, and it moved at extreme speeds, making it hard to identify its exact figure. The dark dragon donned a powerful crimson armor, with black neon lines in intervals. Its eyes flashed red with a destructive intent as it screeched powerfully.

 **Aquatic Phenom – Kyuu Kishin** (Fierce God) lvl.9 Att: Water Atk: 3000 Def: 1900 Type: Fiend (SYNCHRO)

1 Tuner monster + 2 or more Non-Tuner monsters

This card's effects cannot be negated.

1-This card gains 200 ATK for each monster you control.

2-Once per turn, you can decrease this monster's level by 1 to target 1 face-up monster on the field: negate its effects, regardless of how it is affected, and banish that target. No cards or effects can activate in response to this effect.

3-When this card is destroyed: you may draw one card.

Attack name: _End of Darker Reign_

Appearance: A powerful warlord, a dark horseman donning bulky silver armor over its usual black armor appeared, making it seem four times bigger than usual as it sat on its loyal black horse, which seemed just as big and intimidating as the great warlord.


	14. Darkness vs Destruction

_Author's Note: Hey guys, Komori Rias here (Fomer alias silvernet). It's been more than 4 months now since I last touched this story (I know, pretty long). Does anyone still read this? Please let me know by adding some reviews. ^^_

 _Right now i'm completely at a lost as to how I wanted this story to advance but as Dennis Macfield would say, "Show MUST go on!" And don't worry, I have a slight idea of how I want to advance this story._

 _The events of this chapter happen between chapters 4 & 5, right after Yuka finished her duel against Yuki and had fallen unconscious. _

_Anyways, onto the story! Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Distortion of Dimensions

Chapter 14: Duelist of Darkness vs. Duelist of Destruction

*Third Person POV*

Sora leapt from the hospital window, leaving Yuka by herself as he landed on the ground just two stories below. Sora smiled as he looked back up, with a lolipop apparent in his mouth. He then looked to his left. "Now then, where is _he_ …?"

* * *

Sora eventually found Kasaya Yuki however decided to stay low for the time being. Sora followed Yuki throughout the city for several minutes. He was behind a lamp-post as Yuki came to a stop just a few meters ahead.

"Why don't you stop beating around the bush, _Shiunin Sora_?" Sora's eyes widened as he heard his name. Sora's expression turned into a serious one as he walked away from the lamp-post.

"How do you know my name…?" Sora questioned.

"I've been hearing your name all around LDS. Honestly, it's annoying." Yuki replied boredly. He then turned his head to look back slightly; a bored expression still donning his face. "But you're not here for that, are you?" Sora smirked.

"You're quick on the uptake. I like that." Sora said as he brought as he activated his duel pad.

"Hah…" Yuki sighed before facing Sora and activating his duel disk in turn.

 _ **Yuki vs. Sora**_

DUEL!

"I'll take the first turn." Yuki declared whimsically. Sora watched in amusement, however, fear quickly overcame his expression as Yuki smirked at him. Sora glared in return. _What was it? This sudden rage?_ "I normal summon _**Dark Knight Predator**_!"

 **Dark Knight Predator** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

"Then I set one card face-down. Turn end."

Yuki: 4000 Hand: 3

Sora's brows furrowed. _Why did he make such a short move?_ Regardless, Sora continued. "My turn, draw!" He shouted. "From my hand, I activate the normal spell card _Polymerization_! I fuse together _Edge Imp Sabres_ with _Fluffal Rabbit_!"

Level 6 Fusion Chant ~ Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power!

"Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mythical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! _Frightfur Tiger_!"

 _Frightfur Tiger_ lvl.6 Atk: 1900 (FUSION)

Sora smirked viciously. "When fusion summoned, _Frightfur Tiger_ destroys cards on the field equal to the number of fusion materials used to summon it! Because two materials were used, I'll destroy two cards on your field!" Sora shouted. He was then taken aback when Yuki smirked right after.

"I'll activate my reverse card, normal trap, _**Dark Knight Sentinel Shield**_ ; when this card is activated, I can target one face-up 'Dark Knight' monster on the field. Until the end phase, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects."

"Tch." Sora snickered. "However, thanks to the effect of _Fluffal Rabbit_ , because it was sent to the graveyard as a Fusion material, I can add _Edge Imp Sabres_ back into my hand." Sora explained. "Additionally, thanks to _Frightfur Tiger_ , all 'Frightfur' monsters I control gain 300 ATK for each 'Furnimal' and 'Frightfur' monster I control."

 _Frightfur Tiger's_ ATK: 1900+300=2200

Sora smirked. "Then i'll activate the continuous spell, _Toy Vendor_! Once per turn, I can discard a card from my hand then I draw a card and reveal it; if that card is a 'Fluffal' I may special summon it, and if not, that card is sent to the graveyard."

"Hmph. A gamble?" To that, Sora smiled.

"We'll see. Draw!" Sora shouted, a serious expression now on his face. He looked at the card drawn and smiled. "The card I drew was _Fluffal Owl_ and now I special summon it!"

 _Fluffal Owl_ lvl.2 Def: 1000

"When special summoned, I can add one 'Polymerization' from my deck into my hand." Sora explained. "Next, I'll use _Fluffal Wings_ effect; this card was sent to the graveyard thanks to _Toy Vender_." Sora explained. "By banishing _Fluffal Wings_ from my graveyard while I control a _Toy Vender_ I can then banish another _Fluffal_ monster within the graveyard to draw one card." Sora continued, additionally banishing _Fluffal Rabbit_. "And, by sending _Toy Vender_ to the graveyard I can draw another card!"

"Ho~ replenishing your hand I see."

"Because _Toy Vender_ was sent to the graveyard, I can add one 'Edge Imp Sabres' or 'Fluffal' monster from my deck to my hand." Sora performed the procedure, adding _Fluffal Dog_ into his hand.

"Now I normal summon _Fluffal Dog_!"

 _Fluffal Dog_ lvl.4 Atk: 1700

"When _Fluffal Dog_ is normal summoned, I can add one 'Edge Imp Sabres' or 'Fluffal' monster from my deck into my hand!" Sora explained, adding _Fluffal Cat_ into his hand. "I activate _Polymerization_ again, merging together my _Edge Imp Sabres, Fluffal Owl,_ and _Fluffal Cat_!"

Level 6 Fusion Chant ~ Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power!

"Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical forest beast that rips everything to shreds! _Frightfur Wolf_!"

 _Frightfur Wolf_ lvl.6 Atk: 2000

"First is _Fluffal Cat's_ effect; when sent to the graveyard as a fusion material I can add 'Polymerization' back from my graveyard into my hand. And, _Fluffal Tiger_ grants all of my _Frightfur_ monsters 900 ATK."

 _Frightfur Tiger's_ ATK: 1900+900=2800

 _Frighfur Wolf's_ ATK: 2000+900=2900

"Then i'll use _Edge Imp Sabres_ effect from my graveyard! Once per turn, I can place one card from my hand to the top of my deck to special summon it in face-up defense position! Come, _Edge Imp Sabres_!"

 _Edge Imp Sabres_ lvl.3 Def: 800

"Now my _Frightfur_ monsters will increase their power once more!"

 _Frighfur Tiger's_ ATK: 3100

 _Frightfur Wolf's_ ATK: 3200

"Furthermore, _Frightfur Wolf_ can attack equal to the number of materials used for its Fusion summon!" To that, Yuki's eyes widened with excitement.

"Then come, Shiunin Sora!"

"Battle! _Frighfur Tiger_ attacks your _Dark Knight Predator_!"

3100 vs. 1800

Yuki: 4000-1300=2700

"I'll use the effect of _**Dark Knight, Breach Owl**_ from my hand; when I receive damage, I can special summon this card in face-up defense position."

 **Dark Knight, Breach Owl** lvl.2 Def: 700

"Now, _Frightfur Wolf_ attacks your monster three times!" Sora shouted.

3200 vs. 1800

"Ho… With three attacks, that's 1400 times 3, giving me a total of 4200 points of damage from _Frightfur Wolf_ alone." Yuki commented. "However… I use the second effect of _Dark Knight Sentinel Shield_ within my graveyard." Sora's eyes widened in shock.

"What!?"

"Once per duel, when my opponent declares an attack with a special summoned monster, I can banish this card from my graveyard to destroy that monster and no cards or effects can activate in response to this effect."

"Tch." Sora snickered. " _So he did have a counter after all…_ " Sora thought. "I set one card. Turn end!"

Sora: 4000 Hand: 2

"Hmph. Pathetic." Yuki scoffed.

"What!?" Sora shouted.

"I said _pathetic_." Yuki repeated, looking up slightly with a crooked frown. "I expected you to do much more. I guess the people _here_ just aren't as strong."

"... What do you mean by that?"

"My turn, DRAW!" Yuki shouted, sounding infuriated however kept a composed facial expression. I normal summon **Dark Knight Assassin**!"

 **Dark Knight Assassin** lvl.4 Atk: 1800

"Then i'll use _Breach Owl's_ effect. Once per turn, I can target one other face-up 'Dark Knight' monster on the field; until the end phase, _Breach Owl's_ level becomes the same as that target!" Sora's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me, you-!?"

"With the level 4 _Dark Knight Predator_ and the now level 4 _Dark Knight, Breach Owl_ , overlay!"

Rank 4 Xyz chant~ Dark Dragon creeping from deep within the depths of darkness, now arise and purge the land of its foolish inhabits! Let them reexperience the meaning of true fear through the terrors you'll bring!

"Xyz summon! Dark dragon with power to truly be feared of! _**Dark Knight Abyssal Dragon, Dark Rise Dragon**_!"

 **Dark Knight Abyssal Dragon, Dark Rise Dragon** Rank: 4 Atk: 2500

Sora stepped back tensely as he felt _Dark Rise Dragon's_ overwhelmingness.

" _Dark Rise Dragon's_ effect!" Yuki shouted. "Once per turn, by detaching an Xyz material I can target one special summoned monster on the field; that card loses its effects and its name!" Sora's eyes widened.

"Even its name!?"

"Then, until the end of your next standby phase, my monster inherits that name!" Yuki shouted with a smirk. "Afterwards, that targeted monster's ATK becomes 0!"

"Ah!" Sora gasped. He looked back to see his _Frightfur Tiger_ crouching as a black aura surrounded it, as if sucking it dry of its energy. Sora looked over to Yuki with an angered expression. "Kasaya Yuki…!"

"Afterwards, I may add one card from your deck into my hand, so long as the card has one similar word to the name my monster inherited within its card text. Hmm… Let's see, I think i'll add _Edge Imp Frightfuloid_ into my hand. Unfortunately, your deck then shuffles."

"Tch." Sora snickered as he gritted his teeth.

"Then i'll activate the normal spell, _**Dark Knight Additive**_ from my hand! I can special summon a level 4 or lower 'Dark Knight' monster from my hand, however, by paying 1000 life points I can instead special summon a monster other than a 'Dark Knight' monster from my hand!"

"What!?"

Yuki: 2700-1000=1700

"Come, _Edge Imp Frightfuloid_!"

 _Edge Imp Frightfuloid_ lvl.4 Atk: 1300

"Then i'll use it's effect! I can target 1 'Frightfur' Fusion monster I control; until the end phase, this card's original ATK and DEF becomes the same! My _Dark Rise Dragon_ also treated as _Frightfur Tiger_ has a total of 2500 ATK, therefore _Frightfuloid's_ ATK becomes 2500!"

 _Frightfuloid's_ ATK: 2500

Yuki smirked. "Thanks for the useful card, _Shiunin Sora_."

"Damn it…!"

"Battle! _Dark Knight Predator_ destroys _Edge Imp Scissors_!"

1800 vs. 800

"Gahh!" Sora moved over his right arm as shards went towards him.

"Next! _Frightfuloid_ attacks your _Frightfur Dog_!"

"AH!" Sora gasped.

2500 vs. 1700

Sora: 4000-800=3200

"Now…!" Yuki grinned viciously. " _Dark Rise Dragon_ attacks your _Frightfur Tiger_! _Dark Corrupted Blast_!"

"AHHHH!" Sora screamed painfully.

2500 vs. 0

Sora: 3200-2500=700

"Last but not least, I'll overlay _Dark Knight Predator_ with your _Frightfuloid_!"

"Bastard… Using my card…!"

Rank 4 chant ~ Dark dragon dwelling deep within the depths of hell, unleash the rage that boils within and punish these mortals who live without consequence!

"Xyz summon! Be known, dragon that brings an end to all joy! _**Dark Knight Sacrificial Dragon - Enraged Far Ray**_

 _ **Dark Knight Sacrificial Dragon - Enraged Far Ray**_ Rank: 4 Atk: 2700

"And, when the card i've summoned with _Dark Knight Additive_ is used as a material, I gain 500 life points. With this, I set a card. Turn end." Yuki said.

Yuki: 1700 to 2200 Hand: 0

"Kuh…!" Sora grunted as he struggled to keep his balance. His body had several scratches as a result of _Dark Rise Dragon's_ powerful blast. "My turn… Draw!" Sora looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I normal summon _Fluffal Mouse_ from my hand!"

Fluffal Mouse lvl.1 Atk: 100

"During the main phase, I use its effect to bring out two copies of itself from my deck!"

Fluffal Mouse lvl.1 Atk: 100

Fluffal Mouse lvl.1 Atk: 100

"Then from my hand i'll activate the normal spell, _Fusion Recovery_ , returning a 'Polymerization' and one monster used as a fusion material from my graveyard to my hand! Along with _Polymerization_ , I add _Fluffal Cat_ back into my hand!" Sora shouted. "Then I activate _Polymerization_! I fuse together my _Edge Imp Saw_ and _Fluffal Cat_ from my hand!

Level 7 Fusion Chant~ Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power!

"Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! _Frightfur Leo_!"

 _Frightfur Leo_ lvl.7 Atk: 2400

"Then with _Fluffal Cat's_ effect, I add _Polymerization_ back into my hand!" Sora explained. "Next I'll use _Frightfur Leo's_ effect; once per turn, I can target one face-up monster you control and destroy it, then you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK!" Sora smirked.

"Heh. Interesting, but," Yuki smirked causing Sora to growl in distaste, "I activate my face-down normal trap, _**Dark Knight Retriever**_ ; this card redirects the effect of a card to another card I control so long as the target is appropriate! I target my _Dark Knight Sacrifical Dragon - Enraged Far Ray_ and I use its effect! When this card would be removed from the field by card effect, I can detach one xyz material from it to negate that card's effect, and if I do, I destroy that card!"

"I won't let you!" Sora shouted. "I activate my face-down counter trap, _Frightfur March_! When an opponent's card activates that targets a 'Frightfur' monster I control, I can negate the activation of that card and destroy it! Afterwards, I can send 1 of my targeted 'Frightfur' monsters to the graveyard to special summon a level 8 or higher 'Frightfur' fusion monster from my Extra deck! However, I have to banish that monster during my next end phase, and, this summon is treated as a Fusion summon!" Sora reached for a card in his Extra Deck.

Level 8 Fusion Chant~ Demonic claws, become one with the devil of the Apostles! Show us a new strength and appearance!

"Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Devil of the sea that steals all hope! _Frightfur Kraken_!"

 _Frightfur Kraken_ lvl.8 Atk: 2200

Yuki spoke. "Because _Enraged Far Ray_ was removed from the field by card effect, I can add one 'Dark Knight' monster or spell from my deck into my hand." Yuki explained, adding a normal spell into his hand and revealing it. Sora gritted his teeth.

" _Frightfur Kraken's_ effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 monster my opponent controls and send it to the graveyard! With this, _Dark Rise Dragon_ will also be removed from the field!" Sora shouted. Yuki sent his monster to the graveyard.

"However, when _Dark Rise Dragon_ is removed from the field by card effect I may add one ' _Dark Knight_ ' spell or monster from my graveyard into my hand."

"I could care less! With this, it's over! I activate the normal spell _Polymerization_ from my hand once more!" Yuki's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Don't tell me-!?"

"I fuse my _Frightfur Kraken_ with all three of my _Fluffal Mouses_ '!" Sora declared powerfully.

Level 8 Fusion chant~ Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying creature that rips everything apart!

"Fusion summon! Level 8, _Frightfur Sabre-tooth_!"

 _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth_ lvl.8 Atk: 2400

Sora smirked. "Because this was Fusion summoned using three or more materials, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. And, when fusion summoned I can target 1 'Frightfur' monster in my graveyard and special summon it! Revive, _Frightfur Tiger_!"

Frightfur Tigerlvl.6 Atk: 1900

"With _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth's_ effect, all 'Frightfur' monsters I control gain 400 ATK, then with _Frightfur Tiger's_ effect, all 'Frightfur' monsters I control gain 300 ATK for each 'Frightfur' and 'Fluffal' monster I control! Therefore, my monsters gain 1000 ATK total!"

 _Frightfur Tiger's_ ATK: 1900+1000=2900

 _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth's_ ATK: 2400+1000=3400

"Heh, so you did have some back bone after all." Sora gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Finish this, _Tiger_ , _Sabre-Tooth_!"

The two monsters strike Yuki but he remained unfazed. Sora looked in utter disbelief.

"What!?"

"Hmph. You're still too naive. I activated the second effect of _Dark Knight Retriever_ within my graveyard. At the start of the battle phase, if I control no monsters I can remove this card from my graveyard so that I take no further damage this turn.

" _Damn it… So even if I went into Frightfur Chimera which negates the activation and effects of cards until the end of its battle, he still would have used Dark Knight Retriever to nullify any further damage._ " Sora analyzed. "Turn end…"

Sora: 700 Hand: 0

"Shiunin Sora, you proved to be a better opponent than I thought, however… it seems like you're a little too late. You're _final_ key card won't be making an appearance anytime now, and for that, you'll suffer the consequences." Yuki declared. "My turn… DRAW! I activate the normal spell, _**Rank-Up-Magic - Dark Knight Virtue**_! With this card, I special summon an Xyz monster from my graveyard in face-up Attack Position, then I rank it up into a monster containing its name in its card text! I special summon _Dark Knight Abyssal Dragon, Dark Rise Dragon_ , and now rank up!"

Rank 7 Chant~ Ultimate Dark & Lightning Dragon, be reborn with the awakened powers of an enraged deity! Eradicate this world of its foolish inhabitants!

"Xyz summon! Dragon that shakes the very core of this world, _**Ultimate Dark Knight Dragon, Rising Darkness Dragon**_!"

 _ **Ultimate Dark Knight Dragon, Rising Darkness Dragon**_ Rank: 7 Atk: 2700 Def: 2600

" _ **Rising Darkness Dragon's**_ effect! Once per turn, I can detach one Xyz material to target up to two special summoned monsters on the field; until the end phase, those monsters ATKs become 0 and their effects are negated. And, when both targets are removed from the field, I can draw one card so long as I have two or less cards in my hand." Yuki explained. "Not that the latter matters. However…" Yuki smirked, "My monster can perform two attacks per battle phase, but battle damage it inflicts is halved. Finish him, _Rising Darkness Dragon_. _Flash of Darkness_!"

Sora's eyes widened as his two monsters were both struck by lightning and then into ash within the flames that soon engulfed them. Sora then looked forward and his eyes widened further as a darkness from the ground rushed towards Sora, completely engulfing him and the ashes of his monster as his body flew back powerfully.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Sora screamed in pain as he was engulfed in complete darkness.

Sora: 700-2700=0

Sora's body descended, hitting the ground and bouncing up repeatedly before his body started to roll on the ground and then completely came to a stop. His clothes were completely tattered, as was his body.

"Hmph." Yuki turned around, then raising his right hand. "Next time give me a better challenge, _Fusion_ user." Yuki then walked away.

"Urgh… Wait…" Sora grunted. Then, he fell unconscious.

* * *

 _Author's Note: And that's that. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Anyways, more work for me to do so I'll see you all later! Please leave a review, favorite and follow this story if you enjoyed it! Thanks!_


End file.
